Youichi's Birthday Present
by Flower Song Princess
Summary: Chapter 18: “…but Natsume, I just want to let you know that during that time when I was working with Youichi; during that time when you and I spent each time together, I fell in love with you.” Last Chapter Finally post MxN Thanx 4 reviews! --Hana no Uta
1. Chapter 1: From Different Worlds

Disclaimer: GA is not mine

**Disclaimer: GA is not mine. It belongs to someone else! **

Summary:Mikan's a famous writer who is in search of another job besides writing. Natsume is a famous singer/actor whose wife died and is left with his son, Youichi. Mikan is currently working as a mascot for birthday parties, and when Youichi first saw her, he claims that she's his MOMMY! When Natsume said that Mikan looked like his dead wife, he paid her enough money to be Youichi's mommy for a while. But will love start to bloom while living as husband and wife?

**I – From Different Worlds**

"And that's the end… of "The Boy Who Cried Wolf." The young brunette ended the story as she closed the book. A little boy raised his hand.

"Yes, Shiro?" Mikan called

"Why did the grown-ups ignored the boy when the wolf appeared?" The little boy asked

"Well Shiro, that's because the people are tired of believing the boy's lies. That's why they don't want to fall for that again." She replied with a smile.

"Will that happen to us Ms. Mikan?" Another child asked.

"Well, that will happen to you if you'd lie all the time. So don't cry 'wolf' if there's no wolf at all. Is that clear everyone?" Mikan asked her students

"Yes, Ms. Mikan!" The children replied in unison. Then, the teacher walked near Mikan. "Thank you Ms. Sakura for volunteering to be the reader of this day's story. Children, what will you say to Ms. Sakura?"

"Arigato Sakura-San!" The children said in unison.

Mikan grinned by the children's answer. "It's okay children."

That was the famous writer Mikan Sakura. She was known for her stories and she was loved by everyone. She expresses her thoughts of people and everything through paper, and with every story she was successful.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Narihibiita keitai denwa iya na yokan ga mune wo yogiru (My cell phone rings, and a terrible premonition flashes through my heart)**  
**Reisei ni nare yo mi amigo (Calm down, _mi amigo_)

The crowd applauded after his performance. It was one of his bests. He bowed after he sang a song number, and went back to his seat.

"That was Hyuuga Natsume with his performance, "Seishun Amigo/Amigo Youth". That would be ending our show. Thank you for watching! I'm Mariko and this is Shounen Station!" The host announced.

When the show ended, Natsume went backstage to get dressed. Unfortunately, fans and paparazzi crowded his way; fans whose screams never ended and cameras whose flashes kept flashing.

"_Natsume, what's the name of your new album?"_

"_When will you release another single of yours?"_

"_Natsume, what about the rumors of you and Koizumi Luna dating?" _

Paparazzi never ended. That's what you'll be thinking.

That was the life of Hyuuga Natsume. Everyday was just the same with him. He thinks that life is the same as what you did yesterday. At the camera, you can see him smile so girls fall in love with him. But behind it, was pain and grievance inside his heart. He still can't accept the death of his wife. All that he has left from her was Youichi, his son.

They lived different lives, but both didn't know what fate planned for them. All because of a little boy, their worlds will never be the same.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"RING!" The alarm clock rang. Mikan woke up from her long slumber. The sun was shining brightly as she stood up and went straight to the shower. After bathing, she prepared breakfast and a cup of coffee. She sighed while she was preparing her toast.

"Where could I find a current job?" Mikan thought. Suddenly, her phone rang. She turned around and picked it up.

"Hello," she greeted

"Mikan, I have great news! We finally found a new job for you!" A pink-haired lady said with excitement from the other line.

Mikan sighed again. "Guys, this is the 7th try! I don't want to work with another of your jobs. They stink!"

"But Mikan, this is your last try. Just try this job and you'll earn a lot of money! This will work, trust me." Her other friend pleaded.

"But guys, I…"

"Please!"

She gave her last sigh. "Okay, I'll be working with one of your jobs. But mark my words; this would be the last time."

"Yeah, sure. We promise that this will work." Those were the last words Anna said to her, then, she hanged up the phone.

Mikan put down the phone, then her eyes widened. She asked herself; "Wait. Did I ask Anna and Nonoko what job is it?"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Natsume opened the door of his house, and closed it behind his back. He continued to walk until he saw the sleeping Youichi on the sofa. He smiled, just seeing his son sleeping soundly. Then, his eyes started to open. He saw his daddy, standing in front of him.

"Daddy," he said

Natsume came closer to his son and lifted him up. "Why are you up so late?"

"I was waiting for you daddy." Youichi replied. He yawned since he was very sleepy. Natsume lifted him up to his room. He tucked him inside his bed and watched him go to sleep.

"Daddy," Youichi called his dad.

"Yeah,"

"When will mommy come back?"

Natsume sighed as he went closer to his son. "Youichi, it's your birthday tomorrow. I have plenty of gifts for you."

"But I don't want any of those gifts. I want mommy." Youichi said to Natsume.

"Youichi, it's really hard to explain. I think that mommy won't be able to come to your birthday." Natsume replied with a sad tone.

"But I want to see mommy! I want to see her! I don't want anything in the world as long as I have mommy!" Youichi said as tears began to flow from his eyes.

"Youichi calm down. There are other things you want besides your mommy." Natsume said to cheer Youichi up.

"But I want to see mommy. Please let her be there for my birthday." Youichi requested to Natsume. Natsume sighed once more. "Just wish your mommy for your birthday. Okay, Youichi?"

Youichi nodded his head as his answer.

"Now, try to get some sleep." Natsume said to his son as he stood up and turned off the lights. Then, he closed Youichi's door and went to his room. He opened the lights and lay down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, and then he faced at his right. He looked at the picture of his dead wife. He remembered the wonderful times they've been through. Too bad it all ended because she was burnt inside the cruise ship the family was staying.

He held the picture frame with Maya's picture in it. As he looked at her lovely face, he reminisced each unforgettable moment, every painful moment. He knew she wasn't ready to die yet. But he believed that fate cursed him. Sure he was rich and famous, but the one that he loved all his life died.

He was the happiest guy on the planet when he married her. But he became the guy whose problems were put on the weight of his shoulders. He has to face reality now; luckily he still has Youichi, his only family. He was cold now, and he never showed any emotion except when he's on the camera, he shows a fake smile. It's too bad that he lied to the whole world with his smile. He lied to the whole world as he said that he turned on a new leaf after his wife's death. He lied by saying he was content and he wasn't missing anyone. He kept every problem to himself. It was terrible, but he's trying his best to forget everything... every pain his heart felt. Every pain he kept to himself. Every pain that was painful.

"Maya," he whispered her name.

On the other hand, Youichi faced the window from his bed. He watched the stars twinkle and the moon shine brightly. His sweet, innocent face was shown under the moonlight. As he was watching, he saw something which people call "shooting star". He decided to make a wish. "I wish that I would meet my mommy." He said to himself as he closed his eyes.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A knock was heard from her door. She opened it and saw her two friends, Anna and Nonoko, both excited for their next job.

"So, are you ready Mikan?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready! There's no problem which is unsolved by the author herself, which is Mikan Sakura!" Mikan exclaimed as she clenched her fists. Anna and Nonoko sweat dropped after Mikan's reaction. Then, they tried to smile sweetly.

"Okay Mikan, we understand!" Anna said

"So, be ready because you'll be in for a surprise!" Nonoko also said.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After the scene about Mikan's conversation with Anna and Nonoko, she was really into a surprise. Great, she was the mascot for a birthday party.

"This is what you call a surprise?! A mascot?!" Mikan exclaimed.

"I told you. I even asked you if you're really sure but you said yeah." Anna replied.

"But you didn't ask me yet!"

"But you said yes already." Nonoko said.

"That's it… I'm taking this off." Mikan said as she took of her mask.

"Did I mention that you'll be charged by the famous singer Natsume Hyuuga?" Anna said.

"You'll be charged with 30 000 yen." Nonoko said. Mikan paused for a while, and walked back to Anna and Nonoko.

"30 000 Yen? In cash?" Mikan looked at the twins' faces.

"Yep," the two replied in unison.

"Then I'm in!" Mikan said as she wore the head dress. Then, she began dancing on stage which made the children laugh and pleased. They enjoyed Mr. Bear's performance. Youichi was much entertained by this; he followed the mascot to where it was going.

Mikan arrived at Anna and Nonoko's workplace. He took off her head dress and frowned. "Happy now?" Mikan asked with a down tone.

"It's your job." Anna replied.

"C'mon people!" Mikan exaggerated as she continued to nag her friends. Youichi walked to the direction where Mikan went, and he was shocked to see her face.

His eyes widened in surprise. He lay paralyzed and shocked by seeing her adorable face. "Mommy," he thought. Then, he ran towards Mikan. He hugged her knees as she was shocked. "Mommy," Youichi released a teardrop.

"What the-. Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not your mommy." Mikan said. Youichi let go of the hug as he faced Mikan.

"Stop bluffing mommy. I wished for my birthday that I would meet you again and I saw you again! I'm so happy mommy!" Youichi said.

"Mommy?!" Anna and Nonoko gasped. "You're not virgin already?!"

"What the-. Guys, I'm still virgin! Don't think that way!" Mikan exclaimed.

Natsume saw Youichi talking to Mikan. When he first saw Mikan's face, he kind of remembered someone—his wife, Maya. He can't believe it; her eyes, her lips, her face. Every trace of her face and attitude was his wife's. He can't believe it. Maybe Youichi mistook Mikan as his mother. Even Natsume would mistake Mikan as his wife. He can't believe it…

"Maya?" Natsume thought; his facial expression was unexplainable.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**So, how was the first chapter of my story? I hope you liked it! Please review! Well, here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"I'll be charging you 100 000 Yen a month for pretending to be Youichi's mother." Natsume said.

"100 000 yen is just cheap. 500 000 yen." Mikan replied

"I'm only charging you to be Youichi's mother for a while, not forever!" Natsume exclaimed.

"Its mommy or never."

"Fine," Natsume ended the conversation with a handshake.

**Whether I'll be updating or not depends on your reviews. Maybe no one liked it because no one reviewed. ******

'**Hana-Chan' **


	2. Chapter 2: Deal or No Deal

**First of all, I would like to thank those who reviewed me in the first chapter:**

**Cyx – My first reviewer here!**

**Sammae18 – Sure, I'll be your friend!**

**OrenjiNari – Thanks to you too!**

**Kae1523mae – aw**

**Star-Maya – You're like my Original Character. LOL XP**

**hellTiShY – Try to be more careful! winks**

**Starangel02 – I like the poem in your profile**

**Midnight Taiyou – Who cares about his dead wife? (Gasps)**

**Advent Melancholy – smile always!**

**Lucia096 – Hey, it's not the end yet!**

**eLeA mELeNdEz – Thanks!**

**Aegyo – You sure have motivated me!**

**My Feeble Request – Thank heavens!**

**I am very thankful that you reviewed the first chapter of my first story. I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA. It belongs to someone else.**

Summary: Mikan's a famous writer who is in search of another job besides writing. Natsume is a famous singer/actor whose wife died and is left with his son, Youichi. Mikan was working as a mascot for birthday parties, and when Youichi first saw her, he claims that she's his MOMMY! When Natsume said that Mikan looked like his dead wife, he paid her enough money to be Youichi's mommy for a while. But will love start to bloom while living as husband and wife?

**II – Deal or No Deal?**

His eyes widened in surprise. He lay paralyzed and shocked by seeing her adorable face. "Mommy," he thought. Then, he ran towards Mikan. He hugged her knees as she was shocked. "Mommy," Youichi released a teardrop.

"What the-. Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not your mommy." Mikan said. Youichi let go of the hug as he faced Mikan.

"Stop bluffing mommy. I wished for my birthday that I would meet you again and I saw you again! I'm so happy mommy!" Youichi said.

"Mommy?!" Anna and Nonoko gasped. "You're not virgin already?!"

"What the-. Guys, I'm still virgin! Don't think that way!" Mikan exclaimed.

Natsume saw Youichi talking to Mikan. When he first saw Mikan's face, he kind of remembered someone—his wife, Maya. He can't believe it; her eyes, her lips, her face. Every trace of her face and attitude was his wife's. He can't believe it. Maybe Youichi mistook Mikan as his mother. Even Natsume would mistake Mikan as his wife. He can't believe it…

"Maya?" Natsume thought; his facial expression was unexplainable.

"Mommy c'mon! Let's go blow the cake." Youichi said, dragging Mikan near the cake. Natsume watched Mikan's every move. He sees her as his dead wife.

"It can't be. Maya is dead already. She can't be Maya." Natsume thought as he continued to stare at Mikan. While they were singing "Happy birthday Youichi," Natsume was rubbing his chin with his hand. He was thinking of a new idea. "What if… I have to find out about this girl; who she is, where she lives, and what's with her."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"RING!" Another day, another annoying alarm from the alarm clock. It's such a burden to wake up at 7:00. But Mikan is still in search for another job since she felt like a baka when she was wearing the mascot. Maybe her only specialty was writing, and she can't find another job besides it. Mikan thinks that she's the unluckiest girl on Earth, but she didn't know that fate led her to something special.

As she was preparing her breakfast and coffee, she heard a knock from her door. She already knew who it was: her friends Anna and Nonoko.

She opened the door and saw the two girls with grins on their faces. Mikan suspected something. "Let me guess; another job for me huh?" Mikan asked.

"No…" Anna replied

"Hotaru sent you a letter!" Nonoko exclaimed as she handed the letter.

"No way!" Mikan exclaimed as she was making a surprised face. She received the letter and read it out loud for Anna and Nonoko to hear.

"Baka,

Remember when I said that I'll be going home after 1 month? Well, the company extended it to 6 months. So I'll not be seeing you in weeks! This is paradise. I hope you won't cry because if you did, I'll surely hit you with my baka gun.

From your friend,  
Hotaru.

P.S: I'll hit you with my baka gun as soon as I arrive back there."

While Mikan was reading the letter, her eyes burst out with tears; it was like water running continuously. She can't believe that Hotaru's company extended her stay for six months and Mikan will be hit by the baka gun.

"I can't believe that Hotaru would be so mean to me!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Mikan, when was the last time Hotaru did something good to you?" Anna asked Mikan.

"I'm trying to remember…" Mikan said as she was reminiscing the times she and Hotaru were together. But all she can remember was: BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA!!

"Actually, I can't remember." Mikan replied.

"See…" Anna said.

"Oh, and someone is waiting for you outside." Nonoko included

"Who?"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

When Mikan arrived outside, she saw the famous Natsume Hyuuga, disguised. She knew it was Natsume since no one can mistake his looks, his actions and everything. He was standing while crossing his arms at the brunette.

"We need to talk." Natsume said.

"Where?" Mikan asked.

Then, Natsume opened the car door and answered: "Get in the car."

"My mom says not to go out with strangers." Mikan replied while her two friends gasped.

"Mikan, why are you rejecting the tall, dark and handsome Natsume?" Anna was filled wit excitement that day.

"Yeah, this is only a 'once in a lifetime' experience to go out with a star especially Natsume Hyuuga." Anna's twin, Nonoko, also joined the conversation.

Mikan hesitated on whether she's going with Natsume or not. While Mikan was not yet sure about her decision, Natsume observed her. "From her actions, I know she's a baka." Natsume thought.

Mikan can't decide on whether she'll come with Natsume, but he already knew that from the looks of her face.

"You said you wanted a job." Natsume said to Mikan. This caught Mikan's attention. "I can help you with that."

Mikan was tempted by this. She knew she was looking for money ever since. Her only job is writing and she thinks that the profit earned from her stories wasn't enough because everyday she spends money for her wants and needs. So, she decided to have a talk with Natsume.

She walked to the car as Natsume opened the door. The driver was already at his seat. Anna and Nonoko were marching to the car, but it left before they were able to come. They frowned after.

Natsume and Mikan were inside the car. Mikan began to ask; "Okay, what do you want?"

"You know the little boy who walked up to you 3 days ago?" Natsume asked while filing some documents.

"Yeah," Mikan replied. She was curious on what Natsume was doing.

"He's my son, Hyuuga Youichi…"

"Continue…"

"Our family went on a cruise ship for Youichi's 4th birthday since Youichi wanted to see different places. We were one happy family that time… until tragedy struck. The ship burned off and there were few life boats. My wife was left inside and was burned to death." Natsume told Mikan.

"That was terrible." Mikan said.

"Youichi still thinks that his mom is there somewhere. I didn't believe him until I saw…"

"Me?" Mikan asked as Natsume nodded his head. Mikan felt sorry for Youichi. What a sad story. She pitied him and felt like crying. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to pretend to be Youichi's mom." Natsume answered.

"WHAT?!" Mikan exclaimed. "So this is the job you're offering?"

"I'll be charging you 100 000 Yen a month for pretending to be Youichi's mother." Natsume said.

"100 000 yen is just cheap. 500, 000 yen a month." Mikan replied

"I'm only charging you to be Youichi's mother for a while, not forever!" Natsume exclaimed.

"Its mommy or never."

Natsume hesitated for a while. Then, he thought that it was for Youichi's sake so he must cooperate with it. All he ever wanted was to make his son happy.

"Fine," he said as he offered Mikan a handshake. Mikan shook his hand as a sign that she's agreeing with Natsume.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It was night and Natsume went home early. With him was Mikan, who is going to pretend as his wife, Maya Hyuuga. Mikan was prepared at that time. She knew that it's her job to make Youichi happy, especially earning some money in return.

When they entered the gate, Mikan was surprised that behind it was a huge mansion. "Whoa; a huge mansion with only two people living in it? They're so rich!" Mikan thought. When they entered the inside of the mansion, Mikan was more surprised to see its features. So surprised, she was speechless.

"This will be your home now." Natsume said.

"Yeah and I thought they only happen in my stories." Mikan replied.

When Youichi knew that his daddy was coming, he was jumping for joy. But he didn't know who he was with yet.

He quickly went down the stairs to see his daddy, but he was in shock to see someone else; someone he was expecting for a long time.

He saw her smiling face at him, and he thought that it never changed. He looked at her brunette hair that was waving at the direction of the wind. He knew it was her; the one he was expecting; his mother.

"Mommy," he said as Mikan kneeled down and opened her arms for him. He ran towards her and hugged her tightly. It was a long time since they never saw each other, and he was happy that he was still able to. But this was all a set up; only a lie.

They had a dramatic reunion as you can imagine. Mikan can feel it too even if she's just doing this for money. She knows how Youichi feels about this. Their embrace was like the embrace of any mother and child. It was the happiest day of his life for Youichi, even if he didn't know that it was only for show.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Okay! Thank you once again to those who reviewed chapter 1! I am very thankful! Please review after! And here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"Mommy, I thought married ones should be sleeping at the same bed? Why are you sleeping at the separate bed?" Youichi asked

"Natsume, is it really possible for me to sleep with you?" Mikan asked

"For the child's sake, Mikan, I mean Maya. We have to do it even if it hurts us." Natsume replied. "Let's sleep together Maya."

**I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible! Oh, and please review aftepor!! Once again, Arigato for the reviews!!  
**

**Sincerely,  
Hana-Chan!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: My Job's Not Easy as It Looks

At that night, Natsume set up the bed for Mikan to sleep

**Before I introduce the third chapter of the story, I just want to thank those who reviewed me from the previous chapter:**

**RavenHimeSama  
Sammae18 – Arigato to ganbatte oretachi desu!  
Arya21  
Kae1523mae  
LisetteSakura  
Advent Melancholy  
HellTiShY – Thanks for the greeting!  
Flametrisha  
Innocent Butterfly  
Firedragon  
xXWhateverRereXx  
Sakurapetal246  
Midnight Taiyou – I know! I'm being cruel! (Sniffs)  
Kimiko Sakura  
Ruin Princess – Thanks for the greeting too!  
Lucia096  
Niceladysakura  
Natsume0Mikan  
StarAngel02  
dominiqueanne  
animeangel53**

**I'm back minna-san! I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner than expected since I've went on a summer vacation at a resort. But I hope you'll be able to enjoy this chapter. Oh, and please review after!**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA. It belongs to someone else.**

**III – My Job's Not Easy as It Looks**

While Natsume was drying his hair from the bathroom, Mikan was preparing a bed for her to sleep. She was tidying it when Natsume saw her and said; "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious that I'm sleeping here? Even if you're the famous Natsume Hyuuga, I won't allow myself to sleep beside you. Is it clear?" Mikan asked as she put her hands on her waist.

"It's your job to sleep with me. So do what I told you to do, not follow your own decisions. You're not being paid for nothing." Natsume said.

"But I should have my space too! I'm not your wife; we're just pretending!"

While the two continue to fight, the young Youichi was entering the room with a teddy bear wrapped around his arm. He saw the two arguing, so he tried to get the attention of the two.

"Mommy, daddy." Youichi called. The two stopped fighting and looked at Youichi, embarrassed.

"Yes, sweetheart." Mikan said to Youichi

"I wanted to sleep with you tonight." Youichi replied to the two.

They both looked at each other's face. Both of them were thinking the same thing; "What?"

"Mommy, I thought married ones should be sleeping at the same bed? Why are you sleeping at the separate bed?" Youichi asked

Silence filled the room for a moment, and then Mikan thought of an idea.

"Youichi, will you excuse mommy and daddy for a moment?" Mikan asked while she dragged Natsume inside the restroom. She locked it, and inside there she exaggerated.

"Natsume! I can't take it anymore! It's my first day and your son wanted to make sure we sleep at the same bed?! I can't believe this!" Mikan exaggerated

"Maybe he was just excited to see you; he wanted to make sure you won't run away." Natsume replied

"But even though… I can't say 'go back to your room' or 'we sleep in separate beds'. That would make him think that we're not married."

"Trust me; I won't do anything bad to you."

"But Natsume is it really possible for me to sleep with you?"

"For the child's sake Mikan, I mean Maya. We have to do it even if it hurts us. Remember your 500 000 yen a month."

Mikan hesitated for a moment, since she hasn't slept with a boy. Natsume was impatient. Time is gold… he says. And if he didn't get 8 hours of sleep, his image would be a disaster.

"That's it. Let's sleep together, Maya." Natsume said as he grabbed Mikan's wrist and went back to the room.

"No, please! I haven't decided yet!" Mikan begged, but it was too late. Natsume walked to Youichi, still holding Mikan's hand. He told Youichi; "Why don't you sleep at the bed I laid out for you."

"What? But I laid out that-."

"Just be quiet, Maya." Natsume said as he looked at Mikan. Then, he turned to Youichi and said; "Just sleep there, okay?"

Youichi nodded his head as his answer and walked to the small bed. He lay down there and looked at the ceiling. But, after a few minutes, he shut his eyes.

Natsume walked to his bed and occupied all the space on the bed. Mikan was surprised about this. "Hey! I thought that we had an agreement that I'll be sleeping next to you?!"

"How about this; you sleep at the toilet." Natsume replied coldly

Mikan was really mad; she crossed her eyebrows and balled her fists. Then, she went to the restroom angry and crossed her arms.

"I can't believe that darn Hyuuga! If only I knew his attitude was like this, I should've never agreed with him! But I need the money for my wants and needs. Maybe I should teach him a lesson." Mikan thought as she curved her lip into an evil smile.

Mikan thought of something. She took of her bathrobe (don't worry; inside were clothes) and she smiled mysteriously. Then, as she walked out of the bathroom, she faced Natsume.

"Now, what do you want?" Natsume asked while looking outside through the window. Then, Mikan ran and lay down the bed. Natsume widened his eyes as he saw Mikan's actions. "Wait, what are you doing? Have you drunk some water from the toilet?"

"Actually, no." Mikan said as she looked at Natsume. "You said that we're setting this up right? So we have to pretend as husband and wife. I should lie down with you."

"Tch. Whatever." Natsume replied. He stretched his arms, and after that, he laid his arm on Mikan's neck. Mikan was disgusted by this, so she lifted her leg and cornered Natsume. Natsume was annoyed by this; he moved and moved until Mikan had no more space. Then, Mikan used her body to jump and jump, making the bed bouncy.

This happened the whole night. They never slept.

The next day, Natsume and Mikan had their panda eyes on. (Panda eyes are eye bugs) They weren't able to sleep properly except Youichi, totally prepared for school.

The maids laughed at the two pandas that were really slow that day. Too bad Natsume has to go to work, and Mikan has to create a new novel even though it's killing her. While they were eating, Youichi asked his mother.

"Mom, have you slept soundly last night?" Youichi asked.

"Of course, Youichi." Mikan replied, who was trying to control her temper since she's cranky.

"Youichi," Natsume called which caught Youichi's attention. "Your mother's really good in writing. Did you know she has a bestseller?"

"Whoa, is it true mommy?" Youichi asked his mother. He seems happy now since he sees his mother daily now. Natsume was also happy that his son is happy, but he felt guilty.

"Okay, let's go Youichi. You'll be late for school." Natsume said coldly as he stood up and went outside.

"Daddy, why are you so cranky? And you didn't give mommy your goodbye kiss yet." Youichi called out. Natsume paused for a while, and turned around. Mikan widened her eyes and was surprised. "Daddy, your kiss with mommy…"

Natsume walked towards Mikan. Then, he kissed her on her cheek. "There…"

"Daddy, that's not a kiss. It should be on the LIPS." Youichi said.

Natsume gave a deep sigh, and then he slowly reached for Mikan's lips. Mikan was blushing that time, but when she thought it was a tender kiss, it was only a peck kiss on the lips.

"C'mon Youichi, let's go. You'll be late for school." Natsume said as he walked towards the door to outside. Youichi followed after, but before he was going outside, he gave a flying kiss to his so called mother. He waved at her, and followed Natsume.

Mikan was left there; her eyes widened, her heart was beating faster and faster, and blushing. She felt this spark, but it was no other spark. It was like Cupid's arrow hit her. She touched her lips, and thought; "Natsume Hyuuga kissed me… But it was only a peck kiss. Why does it mean something special to me? It seems like… I was hit. Wait Mikan, snap out of this! You're just doing your job, it's actually nothing. But…"

She lay frozen at that place. The wind blew her hair to its direction. "Why do I feel something special?"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"What?! You kissed Natsume?!" Anna exclaimed from the telephone.

"Well, it's not officially a kiss since it wasn't tender or passionate." Mikan replied

"But it's still a kiss," Anna said

"And nothing will change that." Nonoko joined the conversation too.

"Guys, listen! Help me… it's because when I kissed Natsume, I felt something." Mikan said

"His breakfast?" The twins laughed after

"No… I mean… it's unexplainable. I felt something special… Something that made my heart beat fast."

"Oh no, you mean you're in love with Natsume?!" Anna asked

"But you said that you won't fall in love after the 'incident'." Nonoko also said

"Please don't remind me of that incident! But maybe this spark's only temporary." Mikan replied.

"Temporary? Mikan, if you're in love, it won't be temporary. But, if it is temporary, you'll be getting 500 000 yen a month!" Anna answered.

"Yeah, but if it's love, here are the symptoms: one, you enjoy his company. Two, you feel something special whenever you're near him and third; you get jealous whenever he's with another girl." Nonoko reminded

"Guys, I already told you! I'm not in love with him. So goodbye then," Mikan put down the phone after, and crossed her arms.

"Am I in love with him?" Mikan thought. "Wait, it's just one kiss. What's the big deal? I'm not in love with him. Maybe it's because of his breakfast. But if I am in love with him, I'll do my best to not! I don't want to remember that incident ever! Or maybe I should enter the convent… what the! I want to get married, yeah, but not with that insensitive, uncaring, cold Natsume Hyuuga! If only I could hit him with bricks and he won't sue me."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

On the other hand, let's check on Natsume.

"That Baka, what did she put on my food? Suddenly I felt something tingly." Natsume thought.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Okay guys! This chapter should be okay for now. But before I leave, here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"Who was that girl?"

"She's Luna Koizumi, J-Pop singer and artist. Why?"

"Luna Koizumi? What the! I can't let Natsume be with her! Wait, what am I feeling? Am I jealous? What should I be jealous of? Maybe I should make him jealous…"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Please review after! I'll update ASAP! Thank you so much for the reviews! And sorry for the long wait!  
**

'**Hana-Chan'**


	4. Chapter 4: No One Can Take Her Place

Before I proceed to the next chapter, I just want to thank those who reviewed me from the previous chapter:

**Before I proceed to the next chapter, I just want to thank those who reviewed me from the previous chapter:**

'**miyuki-chan07'**

**StarAngel02  
Sakurapetal246**

**Lucia096**

**Cutenatsumexmikan**

**Kimiko-Sakura**

**Jenniferli96**

**xXiceyfireXx**

**Dominiqueanne**

**Innocent Butterfly**

**Fire Dragonheart**

**Advent Melancholy**

**Miyuki24**

**Ruin Princess**

**Sammae18**

**Jessie43221**

**tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08**

**Babyblossom91**

**Helltishy**

**Akerue**

**Thank you very much for the reviews. They're highly appreciated!! And I'll try to update as soon as I can! Oh, and Aoyama Thelma's song, 'Soba ni Irune', will be played here so I suggest you hear that song. But if you don't want, it's fine! It's just that song is my favorite for now.  
**

**IV – Nobody Can Ever Take Her Place**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to someone else!**

It all started with a kiss, then she fell in love with him. Unexplainable, you might say, since our dear Mikan wasn't aware of love. She thought that love only existed in her stories, but everything changed.

She stayed in front of the computer the whole day. Not a single idea came inside her head. She can only think of the kiss Natsume gave her.

"Why can't I think of an idea?!" Mikan exclaimed. "Since that Hyuuga kissed me, all I can ever think about is him! Wh-what did he ate that made me… wait! Calm down, Mikan. Don't fall in love after that incident. Oh, I must be exaggerating."

After shouting her thoughts, the brunette laid her head on the computer table for a moment. Then, an idea hatched from her head and a light bulb appeared. She sat properly, and started writing the story of her life.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl who was one of the greatest writers in the world. Since she doesn't have a job, there was this insensitive man who offered her a job of being a mother to his son. He offered 500 000 Yen a month." Mikan said as her hands typed her words. "This will surely be a bestseller."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Anata no koto atashi wa ima demo omoi tsudsukete iruyo  
ikura toki****nagarete ikouto I'm by your side baby itsudemo  
So donna ni hanarete iyouto  
kokoro no naka de wa itsudemo issyoni irukedo sami shiin dayo  
So baby please tada hurry back home **

"_And that was 'Soba ni Irune' revived by Luna Koizumi and Natsume Hyuuga. I'm Mariko and this is Shounen Station!" _

"Nice performance, Luna."

"Thanks, Natsume." Luna replied as she walked backstage. Natsume followed Luna after.

"So, you want to have dinner outside?" Natsume asked.

"Sure." Luna answered with a smile.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After dinner, Natsume welcomed Luna in his house. She entered and was surprised. It was the biggest house that she has ever been.

"Natsume, your house is so big!" Luna said.

"Yeah…" Natsume replied. "You want to see Youichi?"

"Of course! I love children." Luna answered.

Natsume went to Youichi's room and invited him downstairs. When the two went down, Luna smiled. Natsume went to Luna to introduce his son.

"Youichi, this is Luna Koizumi. The nice lady in the dramas you watch. Luna, Youichi Hyuuga, my son." Natsume said.

"Yoroshiku. Nice meeting you. I'm Youichi."

"I'm Luna Koizumi. Nice to meet you too." Luna bowed her head after.

"Now, let me change first upstairs. Luna, I leave Youichi to you." Natsume said as he went upstairs. Mikan, on the other hand, was eavesdropping on Natsume, Youichi and Luna. She was hiding behind a plant.

"So, you like to sing Ms. Luna?" Youichi asked. Luna just ignored him and read the magazine on the table. He gave Youichi an icy stare. "Ms. Luna, why are you ignoring me?"

"You know what kid, just go play with your toys upstairs, okay?" Luna said.

"You're mean!" Youichi yelled.

"Listen kid; one day your father will be marrying me and you shouldn't bother us! Good thing your mother's dead so I can have Natsume to myself!"

"You're lying! How could my dad marry you? You're an ugly hag! My mother's alive and she's here inside this mansion."

"No, you're lying! Your mother's long dead now!"

"NO, she isn't."

"Let me teach you a lesson!" Luna said as he grabbed Youichi and spanked him. Mikan saw this, and was shocked. She ran to the two of them.

"Hey, you shouldn't hurt Youichi! Try to be nicer, you ugly hag!" Mikan said as Youichi hugged her.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Luna stood up and asked Mikan.

"I'm Youichi's mother! And why are you saying that you'll be marrying Natsume? I'm sorry, but you're too late! He's my husband." Mikan replied, then she thought; "What the heck am I saying?"

"NO way. You're not Maya Hyuuga. Maya's long dead." Luna said.

"Well, you're wrong. You shouldn't spank Youichi. What did he ever do to you?" Mikan asked.

"Stay out of this you baka."

"You're the baka! Hurting a child of six years, isn't it too much?" Mikan exclaimed as she hugged Youichi.

"Mommy, that lady hurt me." Youichi cried on Mikan's shoulder.

"Hush, don't worry Youichi. Mommy's here." Mikan replied as she tried to comfort Youichi.

It turns out that Natsume was going down, and he saw the three. He saw Youichi crying on Mikan's shoulder, and Luna crossing her arms. "What's happening here?"

"Natsume, is this what you teach your son; to call me an ugly hag?" Luna exclaimed as she got her bag and left the mansion. She slammed the door after. Natsume went to the two.

"What happened here? Youichi, who told you to call Luna an ugly hag? And go to your room this instant." Natsume said.

"Natsume who was that girl anyway?" Mikan asked

"Luna Koizumi, J-Pop singer/actress. The next Ayumi Hamasaki." Natsume replied. (Ayumi Hamasaki is a famous J-Pop singer/actress/model who is famous worldwide.)

"I've heard better traits from Ayumi Hamasaki. You call that girl a nice lady? Youichi was just trying to talk to her and she just ignored him." Mikan replied.

"But that doesn't mean he should be calling her an ugly hag. What if you were been called an ugly hag?"

"I've been called a baka, a bizu (ugly lady), and a lot of things and I know how it feels. But that doesn't mean she has the right to spank Youichi. She's not even that close!"

"She was just teaching him a lesson."

"You know what Luna did to Youichi? I saw the whole thing from where I've been hiding. She's ignoring Youichi when he wants to talk, she's insulted him, and she really told Youichi that you'll be marrying her."

"And who said I'll be marrying her?"

"Herself! Youichi knows that I'm here to be his mother and he doesn't want us far away because he thinks I'm Maya!"

"Nobody can ever take Maya's place!" Natsume exclaimed as Mikan widened her eyes. "You're just here to act Maya, but even if it's the end of the world, you'll never take Maya's place."

Mikan walked away, then she said; "I know how it feels to lose someone. After that incident, I swore to myself to never fall in love again! I was like those other girls; those girls who loved to have fun. We snuck out of our homes, and we had fun. But a car accident ruined my life! All of us survived except the one I love!

"Now don't you think that you're the only one who suffered because she died… because everyone in the world is like that. I'm just doing my job… I'm not taking over Maya's place. If you're not content with it, go find another mother to take care of your Youichi." Mikan finished the conversation. She went upstairs to their room as she cried her tears.

Natsume was left frozen. He can only remember Mikan's words; "Now don't you think that you're the only one who suffered because she died… because everyone in the world is like that. I'm just doing my job… I'm not taking over Maya's place."

"Mikan," Natsume whispered

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mikan was sleeping soundly on Natsume's bed. She was hoping for a wonderful morning without any distress until she found herself in Natsume's embrace. She widened her eyes, blushed, and shouted; "WHAT THE!!"

"Natsume no hentai!" Mikan exclaimed "Let me go you beast!"

"Maya," he whispered

"It's Mikan, Natsume. Now, let me go or you will suffer the consequences!" Mikan exclaimed

"Why did you leave me?"

"I can't leave you because you're cornering me! Now let me go!" Mikan exclaimed as she thought; "Why is my heart beating so fast? I can feel the warm of Natsume, the heat inside. Oh my… why do I feel like I want to stay like this forever?"

"I want to see you when I wake up."

"This guy's awake! Hey, you can quit the act now!" Mikan said. Then, when Natsume opened his eyes, he saw Mikan.

"What the. Baka, why are you here?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"See for yourself." Mikan replied as Natsume looked below; his hands wrapped around Mikan. Then, Mikan stood up and said to Natsume; "Let's forget about last night and start something new today."

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked.

"The past is past. So let's not bother it." Mikan answered.

"Mikan,"

"Yeah,"

"I'm sorry about last night."

"What did I say? I said that the past is past. Let's not bother it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! So, who wants some breakfast? I'm craving for pancakes today."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The three were eating their breakfasts. While they were eating, they have some things in their minds.

"It seems that Natsume can't turn over a new leaf on Maya. He can't accept her death. And he seems interested in Luna because it seems like he's being protective of her much. Maybe I should think of a plan to make him jealous? I heard that he's dating Luna, so I should be finding a guy to make him jealous. That's it! If I can make him jealous, then he'll stop falling for Luna and the two will live happily ever after. But after that incident, I swore to never fall in love with anyone again. But this isn't love… it's just distracting romance. So, I should be starting this… later or tomorrow." Mikan thought. "Mission; to make Natsume jealous! But am I doing this for myself or for them? Quit the act Mikan, you're totally stressed out! No, no, no, you're doing this for Natsume and Youichi's sake. So try to sacrifice!"

"Maya… Mikan… Luna…" Natsume thought

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**I guess that will be for now! Thank you once more for the reviews! Thank you very much! So, here's the preview for the next chapter:**

"You shouldn't date that guy."

"Why? Because you're jealous?"

"No, it's because… because…"

**Please review after! Oh, and I already discovered the polls! So, please vote for them in my profile. They're for my future stories. Don't worry, I'll be continuing this. But those stories will be made after I finish this story. The summaries are in my profile also! Please vote there too! Don't forget to review this chapter!**

'**Hana-Chan'**


	5. Chapter 5: When Jealousy Takes Place

**Before I introduce to you the next chapter, I just want to thank those who reviewed me from the last chapter.**

_Almonds08  
Cutenatsumexmikan  
Kairi-neko  
Miyuki24  
xXSnowFairyXx  
Irumi Kanzaki  
tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08  
kae1523mae  
Fire Dragonheart  
lil' whiteangel20  
dominiqueanne  
Natsume0Mikan  
-'-avid'-'punk-'-  
pukite  
Starangel02  
xXiceyfireXx  
jessie43221  
sakurapetal246  
Midnight Taiyou  
Advent Melancholy  
Kimiko-Sakura  
funny sakura  
bLue anGeL's winGs_

**Arigato gozaimasu for reviewing! I really appreciate it! And I promise that I will update soon! **

**V – When Jealousy Takes Place**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to someone else. **

A sighing Mikan was found lying down at a hammock. It was a long time that she hasn't experienced love since the death of her beloved. She looked upon the blue sky, and thought; "Where can I find a date to make Natsume jealous?"

Then, an idea hatched in her head. "From Anna and Nonoko!"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"What? You want to search for a guy to make Natsume jealous?!" Anna exclaimed from the telephone.

"You're so desperate Mikan!" Nonoko piped in the conversation.

"Listen guys; I'm not in love with Natsume Hyuuga! I'm just doing this for other things." Mikan said

"Why?" Anna asked.

Mikan gave a sigh. "You know Luna Koizumi, right?"

"Oh my gosh! Luna Koizumi? The next Ayumi Hamasaki?!" Anna asked in excitement

"We so love her!" Nonoko said

"Well I heard better traits from the empress of J-Pop herself. That Luna Koizumi is an evil woman! She even spanked Youichi for nothing."

"So you mean Luna's bad? And Ayumi Hamasaki's is good?" Anna asked.

"Guys, I don't know why Luna's been acting like that. And she also said that she's going to be future Mrs. Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan replied

"I know! And we love the couple!" Nonoko jumped for joy as Mikan cleared her throat. "Sorry,"

"Just find me a date." Mikan demanded

"Okay." Anna and Nonoko said as they put the phone down.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mikan was waiting at a café for her friends and her blind date. She was sitting down as she heard her phone beep. She read the text message: "We'll be there in a moment! Anna."

"I can't believe it! Isn't it supposed to be that the boys should come earlier? What kind of people are they?!" Mikan thought. Then, she heard Anna's voice. "Mikan, Mikan!"

Mikan turned around and saw Anna and Nonoko with a cute guy. Mikan, somehow, didn't feel the spark she felt when Natsume kissed her. She was just amazed that Anna and Nonoko found a cute guy for her to date. Anna ran to Mikan, holding the guy's wrist.

"Sorry we're late Mikan." Nonoko said

"That's okay!" Mikan replied cheerfully. When they first saw each other, both of them just looked at each others' faces. Then, they laughed.

"Then, maybe I'll just leave you two alone." Anna said as she grabbed Nonoko's hand and ran away.

"Guys, wait!" Mikan called, but they never looked back. She just sat down and talked with her date at the café.

"Hi, I'm Shin Morimoto. You must be Mikan Sakura." The boy introduced himself.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Mikan asked.

"I was just excited to meet you. Maybe it was just a guess." Shin replied as Mikan laughed.

Hours passed like the two never bothered to look what time it is. They just talked and talked and talked. They enjoyed each others' company, but Mikan never forgot the mission. She was just lucky, I guess.

Finally, it was night time and Shin decided to drive Mikan back home. Mikan agreed, so she rode with Shin.

They were standing in front of the door of Natsume's mansion.

"So, see you next time?" Shin asked Mikan.

"Yeah…" Mikan replied. Then, Shin walked away, but he stopped for a while, and approached Mikan. He kissed her on the cheek, and went to his car. Mikan's eyes widened as she blushed, but she never felt the spark when she was kissed by Natsume.

Mikan went inside and saw the sliding door open. She was curious on why it's open, so she went to take a look. When she looked outside, she saw Natsume, sitting on a bench outside while drinking beer. Mikan gasped.

"Hey, why are you drinking beer? Aren't you scared that Youichi might see you?" Mikan nagged as she walked near Natsume. She put her hands on her waist, and displayed an angry face at Natsume. Natsume saw her, and said; "What are you talking about?"

Mikan gave a sigh. "I'm talking about you drinking beer? Why?"

"Maya, you returned. I thought you're dead."

"How many times should I tell you that my name is Mikan? M-I-K-A-N. Mikan." Mikan said as she pulled his arm. "Oh, you're so heavy."

While Mikan was pulling Natsume with all her might, Natsume didn't know why so he gave in suddenly, causing them to lose balance. Natsume fell down, facing Mikan. Mikan blushed; her eyes widened and her heart was beating so fast.

"Don't kiss me. Please don't kiss me. Don't, don't, don't kiss me." Mikan said through her thoughts, but it was too late since Natsume kissed her tenderly. He thought that Mikan was Maya though. Mikan was in shock; her eyes were still open wide, she was as red as a tomato, and her heart was losing control.

"Why? Why did I ever choose this job? Ever since I started here, it was never easy. But everyday, when I see you, I never asked myself if I'm falling for you. Why? Am I really falling for you Natsume?" Mikan thought. "Why? Why do I feel like I want to stay like this forever?"

Then, Natsume cut the kiss. He stood up, and offered his hand to Mikan. "So, how's my acting?"

Mikan blushed and she was as red as a tomato. "WHAT?!"

"It was just acting. You thought that I was drunk and ended up kissing you unconsciously? You totally fell for it." Natsume said to Mikan.

"Natsume no hentai! I never fell for it! Since when did you use me for your act?" Mikan exclaimed

"Tonight, I guess. But I can't believe that you fell for that." Natsume replied as he walked going inside.

"I thought that it was all true. I can't believe I fell for that. But why do I feel like I want to cry after that scene? It was just acting." Mikan thought. Her eyes were filled with tears. Natsume looked back to see if Mikan was following, but he saw her crying.

"Oi, why are you crying? It's not like you fell for that."

"I didn't fell for that. And I'm not crying. There was only sand in my eyes." Mikan replied as she wiped her tears.

"Tch. Whatever." Natsume said as he continued to walk going inside. "Oh yeah, who was that guy you dated a while ago?"

"Wait, how did you know that I dated Shin?" Mikan asked. Then, Natsume remembered that he eavesdropped when Mikan was talking to Anna and Nonoko. He was listening to the conversation through another phone.

"Nothing, I just saw you there. Anyways, you shouldn't be dating that guy." Natsume said

"Why shouldn't I? I can date whoever I want. By the way, I'm still single." Mikan replied

"Because… Because… Because you're pretending to be my wife. It's your job. So you're not single."

"I was assigned to be the mother of Youichi, not to be your wife. So stay out of this."

"But Youichi will think that you're cheating on me. So, stop this!"

"Whatever. Maybe you're just jealous."

"No I'm not. What should I be jealous of?"

"Because I'm currently dating Shin. You're jealous, you're jealous, you're jealous, you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous, Baka. Now, go back inside."

"Whatever!"

"Just go back strawberries."

Mikan widened her eyes as she gasped. She shouted: "You perverted freak!"

"Maybe I should just call you Jiraya since you're basically like him! He's also a perverted freak like you!" Mikan exclaimed

"Or maybe I should call you Tsunade-Sama, since you're always nagging me! So shut up Tsunade-Sama." Natsume replied as he entered his mansion.

"Hey, I'm not yet done with you Jiraya or Perverted Freak or Maniac! Hey!" Mikan exclaimed

"…" was Natsume's answer.

"I just called her Tsunade-Sama. Was that too much?" Natsume thought

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

While Mikan was watching TV, Youichi crawled out of nowhere. He accidentally surprised Mikan.

"Mommy," Youichi called

"Ah! Sorry Youichi honey. So, what do you want?" Mikan asked

"I want you to read me a story." Youichi said

"A story?" Mikan asked

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Michiko. She was a cheerful, little girl, but disaster struck when she met this boy named Netsuke. They were both from different worlds because Michiko was a happy girl, while Netsuke was a cold boy. Michiko was a slave to Netsuke because Netsuke didn't know how to treat people nicely. So, Michiko helped Netsuke to be kind and bring back his normal self. Then, they've become the best of friends and lived happily ever after. The end." Mikan looked at Youichi, sleeping soundly.

"That was the shortest story I've ever thought of that made a kid sleep. Maybe my stories were boring, but how will it end to be a bestseller?" Mikan asked herself. Then, she went near to Youichi and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, little Youichi." Mikan whispered to his ear.

"Goodnight mommy." Youichi replied. Then, Mikan left the room in silence.

"Maybe Youichi was like the lonely boy Netsuke. But he's not lonely now since Michiko came." Mikan thought.

**Flashback:**

Anyways, you shouldn't be dating that guy."

"Why shouldn't I? I can date whomever I want. By the way, I'm still single."

"Because… Because… Because you're pretending to be my wife. It's your job."

**End of Flashback**

"Why do I feel like Natsume was serious about me dating Shin?" Mikan thought.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Oh well! That's the end of this chapter. Once again, thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Oh well, here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"You were right Natsume. I shouldn't have dated Shin. But I don't feel anything special for him so why am I crying?"

"Please… stop crying. When you cry, it's like me wanting to cry too. Please, stop."

"Natsume… why am I feeling this way? I don't know what to do. I think I've realized that what I feel for you is… LOVE."

**Maybe that's it for now! I'll be updating ASAP! Once again, domo arigato for the reviews!**

**Oh, and please vote for the polls at my profile! They're my ideas for my future stories! If you want to look for the summaries, just scroll down!**

'**Hana-Chan'**


	6. Chapter 6: Why is Love so Complicated?

Before I introduce to you the next chapter, I would like to thank those who reviewed me from the previous chapter:

**Before I introduce to you the next chapter, I would like to thank those who reviewed me from the previous chapter:**

_Kairi-neko  
Cutenatsumexmikan  
miyuki24  
sakurapetal246  
Advent Melancholy  
funny sakura  
aNiMe pRiNcEsS24  
babyblossom91  
Irumi Kanzaki  
hellTiShy  
StarAngel02  
kae1523mae  
dominiqueanne  
pukite  
Ikiru Ainoko  
090mikanXnatsume090  
ruin princess  
jessie43221  
Kimiko-Sakura  
Princess FSFP  
xXiceyfireXx  
Fire Dragonheart  
'miyuki-chan07'  
akerue  
cilvi  
Special Thanks to: Sarah Patrick (ILY Buddy!)_

**I would like to let you know that I'm very thankful for your reviews! Wow! I've reached 100! Thanks a lot! I promise that I'll update soon!**

**VI – Why is Love so Complicated?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to someone else!**

Mikan was in front of the computer, writing another chapter for her novel. At last, she thought of another idea… about her life.

"When he returned from work, the father was with a lady. When he was upstairs, his son was trying to play with the lady. But the lady refused and ignored the child. Then, the lady said; "One day, I'll be marrying your dad." But the child said no since he still believes that his mother was alive."

"Gee, it's really hard to be a writer. All these ideas make my head hurt." Mikan thought as she rubbed her head. "Wait. I might as well hang out with Anna and Nonoko."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mikan invited her friends, Anna and Nonoko for a treat at a café.

"Oh c'mon Mikan! You should be happy that Hotaru will surprise you." Anna said to Mikan.

"Yeah… with the Baka gun! Now I'm afraid to see my best friend because she's going to hit me with the Baka gun in surprise." Mikan replied as she took a sip of her mango shake.

"But aren't you supposed to be happy that Hotaru will be spending one week with you?" Nonoko asked as she ate some of her cheesecake.

"Yeah, I'm happy but what if she finds out my job? She'll totally hit me!" Mikan exclaimed

"Well Mikan, just tell Hotaru that you're earning 500, 000 yen a month so she won't bother you." Nonoko replied, while Anna was looking at someone.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Mikan asked

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Anna said

"What do you mean?" Nonoko asked.

"Isn't that Shin making out with a girl?" Anna asked

"WHAT?!" Mikan exclaimed as she stood up and took a closer look. "It is Shin."

"Gee, what a surprise." Nonoko said.

Mikan walked towards Shin and the girl he was dating. Shin saw Mikan.

"Mikan, what a surprise seeing you here!" Shin said.

Mikan slapped Shin's face after. "You two timer! I'm currently dating you, and you're dating another girl?"

"Shin, is this true?" The girl asked him

"No, I don't know who that brunette girl is." Shin said to the girl he was dating.

"Oh yeah, then maybe you forgot about our date last time." Mikan replied as the girl Shin was dating gasped. "Good day!" Mikan said as she spills mango shake on Shin's head. Then, she walked away.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mikan went straight home after what she did to Shin. She can't believe that someone would betray here like this. As she closed the door behind her back, tears flowed on her rosy cheeks. Her eyes, filled with tears that were never shed, flowed and reached the ground.

"I don't feel anything from Shin, but why do I feel like this?" Mikan asked herself. Then, she remembered the "incident".

"So that's why. Whenever I date a guy, I end up in tears because of that incident. I would never ask myself why it happened. I just want to cry and cry." Mikan said to herself.

Natsume went downstairs to get some water, but ended up seeing the crying brunette. He wanted to do something to make her cheer up, and he thought that maybe seeing the stars can cheer her up. By the way, he was invited to a party.

"Oi, why are you crying polka?" Natsume called

Mikan wiped her tears after. "I'm not crying. I just got sand in my eyes. Yeah," she sniffed after.

"You know what, whenever you cry and lie to me, you use the "I have sand in my eyes" excuse. Face it; you're exposed." Natsume said as he walked towards Mikan. "Stop crying now. You'll get uglier. And I don't want Youichi's mother to be like that."

Mikan smiled by the thought of Natsume cheering her up. "Gee Natsume; you're not as cold as I thought you'd be. You never opened to girl before."

"Um, I open to my friends. It's just that… crying will make you uglier. And Youichi hates it."

"Fine. I'll stop crying for Youichi's sake."

"That's better." Natsume ended the conversation. "Um hey, you want to go to a party?" Natsume asked Mikan

"Whose party?" Mikan asked

"It's Mizushima Hiro's birthday party and he invited me. So c'mon, let's go." Natsume said as he held Mikan's wrist and dragged her to his sports car and went to the party.

-- (Mizushima Hiro is a Japanese actor who played as 'Nanba Minami' in the J-drama, Hanazakari no Kimitachi e or known as Hana-Kimi: Ikemen Paradise/Hottie Paradise. He's so hot!) --

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

They arrived at the party and it was huge! It's a birthday party, so it's supposed to be huge! Hiro was outside and saw Natsume.

"Natsume, buddy!" Hiro called

"Mizushima, happy birthday." Natsume replied coldly.

"Eh, you seem to be in a bad mood! It's my birthday and all you can do is play cool? C'mon, don't be cold now. It's a party." Hiro said as he walked with Natsume to the entrance.

"Wait, I forgot my wife."

"You mean Maya?" Hiro asked as he looked behind. Then, he faced Natsume and said; "Oh. Maybe I'll just handle this while you and your wife there go inside whenever. Bye." Then, he walked going inside.

Natsume walked towards Mikan, and said; "You're coming in or not?"

Mikan just nodded her head as her reply and went inside with Natsume. Yep, there was a party with lots of actors, actresses, singers, bands, directors and crews, and lots of more.

"Gee, is this a party or a stampede?" Mikan asked herself since she never saw so many people partying.

Mikan also saw many actresses who're in love with Natsume. "Good thing she's not here." Mikan thought. Then, she saw her… "Speaking of the devil, I guess I've spoke too soon. That old hag's coming to Natsume!"

When Mikan thought that Luna was going to Natsume, she stopped by at Mikan's place.

"Oh look. I guess you're not invited in this party. If you want to go party, there's the dumpster, outside." Luna said to Mikan

"Oh yeah? Can you make one more room for my poodle there in your hair?" Mikan replied Luna.

"Sorry, I don't speak your language."

"How about I send you to the moon with one kick? Besides, it's your hometown right, Luna?"

"Will you stop getting near my Natsume? He might get some idiot germs."

"But I'm his wife so deal with it. It's not that you're going to kill me and let Natsume fall in love with you. You're so pathetic." Mikan said as Luna gasped.

"You win this round Baka, but mark my words… I'll be getting you next time." Luna said as she left Mikan, mad.

"That old hag; nothing but trouble." Mikan said to herself. Then, while picking up something to drink, Natsume went near Mikan, kind of drunk.

"Natsume, are you ok?" Mikan asked

"Okay!" Natsume replied, raising his left hand.

"You seem to be… different." Mikan said as Natsume laughed. After that, Hiro showed up to the two.

"So, having fun?" Hiro asked the two.

"Yeah, sure! Its fun." Mikan replied to Hiro. "Can you excuse us for a moment?" Then, Mikan dragged Natsume outside.

Hiro, on the other hand, saw a bowl of Nara Pickles. "Oh no… Sano's back!"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mikan dragged Natsume outside and asked; "Is this some kind of act again because I don't want to fall for it… especially if you do it in public. Good thing that you did it to me in private or else we'll be caught by the police."

"Whatever," Natsume replied as he was walking sideways. Then, he fell.

"Natsume," Mikan cried as she went to him. They were facing each other. Mikan noticed Natsume; his face was getting nearer and nearer until she didn't know, a kiss happened. Her eyes widened in surprise that his lips were pressing hers.

Mikan pushed Natsume and slapped him on his right cheek. Hiro, on the other hand, was running towards the couple.

"Mikan, I have to tell you something about Natsume." Hiro said

"What is it?" Mikan asked.

"I'll tell you later. Let's put Natsume in the car first." Hiro said as Mikan nodded her head and they lifted Natsume to the back seat.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Nara Pickles?" Mikan asked in amazement

"They contain alcohol, right? Well, we sometimes call Natsume 'Sano' because he kisses anyone who's near. Boy or girl, anyone can be a victim. It's kind of a weird side of him." Hiro explained while we can see Natsume with a swollen cheek, thanks to Mikan's hand.

"I was one of the victims." Hiro continued.

"Eh?!" Mikan exclaimed. "Who else were the victims?"

"There are so many to mention! His best friend, Ruka, his director, Yuu, and other J-Pop actors and actresses." Hiro said as he whispered something to Mikan's ear. "Also, those girls who were kissed by Natsume fall in love with him."

"What?!" Mikan exclaimed

"Wait, let me just ask one of my drivers to drive you home. Natsume's a drunk, while you don't know how." Hiro said.

"Sure," Mikan replied

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mikan and Natsume arrived home. Mikan dragged Natsume going inside, and let him snooze at the couch. She was panting heavily.

"You're a pain in the neck Natsume! You kissed me twice and all you get is a couch to lie down on?" Mikan complained.

"Wait a minute; he was drinking beer that time he said that he was acting. Or was it really beer?" Mikan thought. "Great; I have a guy who kissed me two times and a guy who's a two timer. I just don't get it! I don't feel anything for Shin, but why do I feel like crying?" Mikan asked herself as she let a tear drop.

Her cries were heard by the guy beside him. He opened his eyes, and asked; "Why are you crying again? I've invited you to Hiro's birthday party and all you can do is cry?"

"You were right Natsume. I shouldn't have dated Shin. But I don't feel anything special for him so why am I crying?" Mikan wept and wept. Then, she was hugged by Natsume; her eyes widened in surprise, her heart beating so fast and her face as red as a tomato. She can feel the spark again.

""Please… stop crying. When you cry, it's like me wanting to cry too. Please, stop." Natsume said those heartwarming words to Mikan. Mikan was comforted by Natsume, but she's confused at the same time; is this for real, is he still drunk, or is this acting?

"Natsume… why am I feeling this way? I don't know what to do. I think I've realized that what I feel for you is… LOVE." Mikan thought as she remained still in Natsume's arms.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**That will be the end of Chapter VI. Thank you once again for the reviews. And please review this chapter too! Please vote at the polls in my profile. They're for my future stories.**

**Well, here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"Hello, Baka."

"Hotaru-Chan! You came back!"

"Why are you doing this? Even though it's 500, 000 Yen, I can't let you live like a slave at that darn Hyuuga's place."

"Wait, how did you know Natsume?"

"Anna and Nonoko told me."

"Mikan, my parents returned from Canada and they said that they want to meet you."

"What?!"

**If you think this story is late, sumimasen for the late update. But I'll try to update as soon as I can! Don't forget to vote for the polls! Summaries are below them!**

'**Hana-Chan'**


	7. Chapter 7: Double Trouble: Help Me!

Before introducing the next chapter, I want to thank those who reviewed me from the previous chapter:

**Before introducing the next chapter, I want to thank those who reviewed me from the previous chapter:**

_Jessie43221  
akerue  
Kimiko-Sakura  
xXiceyfireXx  
StarAngel02  
Akire Hyuuga  
-'-avid'-'punk-'-  
fire dragonheart  
Princess FSFP  
Irumi Kanzaki  
Kairi-Neko  
sakurapetal246  
Cutenatsumexmikan  
novachipsalice  
dominiqueanne  
babyblossom91  
SaraCullen  
aNiMe pRiNcEsS24_

**Thanks for the reviews everybody! And I will update ASAP! Sorry for the late update since this drama, "14 Sai no Haha" (14 Year Old Mother) hooked me up, and now I'm drowning in my own tears! I'm over reacting! Anyways, I'm back, so don't worry, I've updated this one! **

**Chapter VII – Double Trouble! Help Me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to someone else!**

Sunday mornings are always boring. Nothing to do but slouch on the couch while watching TV, or maybe hang out with your friends when there's nothing fun to do. Mikan was just focusing on her computer, making another chapter for her chapter. Natsume was preparing for something, and he was feeling if he'd come with Youichi.

"I'll be leaving now." Natsume said as he opened the door.

Mikan turned around and asked; "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." Natsume said as he and Youichi left the house.

"Eh, why does he keep everything a secret?" Mikan asked as she puts her hand under her chin while frowning.

Not so long, she heard a knock from the door.

Mikan stood up, and asked who the person was. She opened it, and saw Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru.

When Mikan saw Hotaru, Her eyes were filled with tears of joy, and she sets her arms to her best friend. "Hotaru!" she said as her friend lays emotionless. Then, when she was almost touched by the brunette, she pulled out a gun.

BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA!

Mikan was hit by the Baka gun, and landed on her face. "Itte," she said, "Hotaru, what was that for?"

"Do you have to do that every time we see each other?" Hotaru asked while lifting her briefcase and entering the mansion like she didn't bother who owns it. "What a nice place you have here Mikan."

"Yeah," Mikan replied as she giggled

Then, Hotaru started to doubt. "Alright, what did you do this time?"

"What?" Mikan asked

"I know you couldn't earn so much money for a house like this. I know most celebrities in America have these kinds of houses." Hotaru said as Mikan was shaking. "Mikan, what's going on? I want you to tell me the truth."

Mikan hesitated for a moment, then, she decided to tell Hotaru the truth.

"Alright, Hotaru! I was having difficulty in finding money, so Anna and Nonoko hired me in some jobs. Unfortunately, they suck! And one day, when I was a mascot at a kid's birthday party, he claims that I'm his mother. So, this guy charged me 500, 000 yen a month to be the dead mother of the child for his birthday wish." Mikan said this nonstop.

Hotaru curved a lip, and said; "So, what do you want to prove through your job?"

"What?"

"Mikan, this is such an improper job. You're like a personal maid to the two Hyuugas."

"What do you mean? And how did you know Natsume and Youichi?"

"See, Mikan. I can't let you be like this. I came back here because I thought you wanted a job that won't ruin your reputation. But seeing you this; being a maid to this family?"

"I'm not acting as a maid! I'm just doing my job as a pretend mother so I could earn money."

"As long as you're not married to that Hyuuga and you're currently living in this house, well you're not considered as a part of the true family. This is not job you're supposed to be doing. Even if it costs 500, 000 yen, I can't allow that. I'm here to offer you a job in America, and I want you to stop this right now." Hotaru explained her thoughts, while Mikan widened her eyes.

"But I can't leave them. They've been close to my heart." Mikan said

"But this isn't appropriate. Mikan, you've studied very well, graduated from a good school, you have a good job as a writer, but you end up like this? This isn't a job that a Harvard graduate should do. I'm in business already, while you're under control of a guy you think, has a higher position than you? I care for you Mikan, so I advise if you should come with me in America."

"But I don't want to."

"Mikan, you can live a better life. You've already been in the Guinness Book of World Records. But seeing you like this, acting like a housewife? One day, the child will know that this is just a setup for him. And it feels bad to be lied than telling the truth. Mikan, for the child and everybody's sake, come with me."

"I already said no!!" Mikan exclaimed after.

Then, she bowed her head. "Please. Let me stay here for a bit longer… I know this job is ridiculous, and I know it will ruin my reputation. But, I want to stay here, because they treat me like a part of a family now. Youichi, even if he's 6 years old, I want him to grow in a healthy way. I want him to grow not only physically, but in every aspect. At first, I accepted this job because of the money. But everyday, I get closer and closer to him. If it's only possible, I could refuse the money and serve freely. I love this family now, and I want to serve them, even though I'm not the real mother. I want to be the one who can replace her memories. I want to be the one that can make them happy!

"Please Hotaru-Chan, if you treat me as a friend, you should trust me; not only in my job, but in everything I do. Please. O-negai shimasu!" Mikan never saw Hotaru that mad before, so she decided to beg of her.

Hotaru gave a deep sigh. "You're definitely a Baka, Mikan. However, I'll be observing you starting tomorrow. I want to know how your condition here is. If you're doing fine, then you'll stay. But if not, you'll be forced to come with me in America and work there. Do we have a deal?"

Mikan nodded her head as her answer. However, she wants to prove that she loves their company. Even though Natsume sneaks up for her panties, she has learned to love him. Ever since…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hotaru will be staying at a hotel for a week, and Mikan was given a chance. While watching TV and slouching at the couch, Natsume opened the door and entered along with Youichi.

"We're back." Youichi said.

"Where did you go?" Mikan asked.

"To the airport mommy. Grandma and grandpa just arrived from Canada." Youichi announced. Mikan's eyes widened as she stood up and asked; "You still have grandparents?"

Then, Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist and dragged her outside.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Mikan asked as Natsume continued to drag her out. Then, he let go, and talked to Mikan.

"Remember my wife, Maya?" Natsume asked

"Why? What about her?" Mikan asked

"My parents came back from Canada and they want to meet you. They lived in Canada for 8 years and now they came back to meet you."

"But, they think that I'm Maya, huh?"

"Exactly. They didn't know that I got married, but they were happy that they were able to see Youichi. Now, my parents want to meet you so they'd observe what kind of a lady you are. You will follow my instructions, okay?"

"Wait, wait, and wait. Why should I follow your instructions?"

"They're not easy-going parents Mikan. They have two companies here and in Canada. They're very strict when it comes to me. They need to know if you came from a good family so they'll accept you as their daughter-in-law. If you follow your own instructions, they'll not claim you and you'll never see Youichi again. But, if you follow my instructions, this won't be a problem. Am I understood?"

"Yeah but, when will I meet your parents?"

"Tomorrow night, at their house."

"Tomorrow night? At their house?"

"They won lots of houses around the world so don't drop your jaw when you come there, okay?"

"Ok. I'll be totally prepared!"

"And when you speak, use 'I' in a respective way, okay?"

"I'll follow your instructions, oh great one."

"And try to control your temper. They're very annoying."

"Don't worry Natsume. I'll do my best, so don't worry."

"I hope so."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It was a beautiful night the day after. Stars are visible and the winds were calm. Mikan and Natsume arrived at their parents' house. When she saw the house for the first time, she was so surprised that there would be a big house with a lake at the back. It was really big, and it seemed to be roomy.

"Didn't I tell you to not drop your jaw when you see my-…? I mean our parents' house?" Natsume asked as he opened the door for Mikan

"Oh, sorry!" Mikan replied as she stepped out of the car. Then, they walked to the door, and door belled. The door opened, seeing two old people. Mikan was frightened by the look of their eyes. Mikan was startled that time.

"Good evening father. Good evening mother. This is Maya, my wife." Natsume greeted his parents.

"Nice to meet you." Mikan said as she bowed her head in front of Natsume's parents.

"Pleased to meet you too. We're Hyuuga's parents." Natsume's mom said. "Come in." she said as the two entered the house. Mikan took off her shoes, and walked inside.

"This place is so big." Mikan thought as she followed the Hyuuga family. Then, they entered the living room. They kneeled and talked to each other.

"So, you must be Maya?" His mother said.

"Oh yes." Mikan replied

"Hyuuga can be smart in picking girls. But your hair is very inappropriate. Why don't you tie it? And your dress is too sparkly and it gives me a headache. And be more serious and stop grinning at me." Natsume's mom said.

"This woman's a monster." Mikan thought. Natsume noticed it; these are the signs meaning that his parents don't like the woman whom he married.

"Ah, oka-san, she's just nervous about-."

"Stop Hyuuga. I know a girl's traits by the way she looks and the way she dresses. In everyway, I think she's not a good wife." His mother said.

"Really, but she looks nice." His father intruded

"Be quiet, father." She exclaimed. "Now, do you expect us to accept her in the family if she's not what we expected? We want a perfect girl for you Natsume, and we think she's not the right one for you."

In each word, Mikan felt grief while hearing Natsume's mother complain about her. Then, she heard; "And look at her. She seems to be nothing but a rascal."

"You take that back!" Mikan exclaimed as she stood up. Every one of them was in shock, because they know that it's a great dishonor.

"So this is your wife, Hyuuga? You expect us to accept her in this family?" His mother asked him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I can't be like those rich girls that can please you. I'm sorry that I was just one of those girls who you think are hopeless. But for your information, I'm also like you! I'm a person too and I have feelings and respect that! I'm not a dummy for you to control. I'm only a woman whose want is to accept me in this family." Mikan explained.

"So, you're not like those who have good manners, are you?"

"I can be respectful sometimes, but if you complain about something that you shouldn't, I tend to get hurt. Ma'am, I'm not what you expect because I'm not perfect. So please accept me for who I am. Please." Mikan begged. She bowed her head in front of her parents. Natsume saw this, and he decided to bow too.

"Please." Natsume asked his parents. He bowed along with Mikan. He was doing this so he won't lose her. "Mother, I know you want me to marry someone rich for the company, but I refuse. I don't want to end up like my siblings."

When Natsume's mother heard about this, her eyes widened. "I just did it for their good."

"You know what happen to them? Do you want me to explain every detail of the story? I don't want to end up like them. Maya has been a good mother, and a loving wife. I think I'm content with that. So, please. Give Maya a chance." Natsume begged.

"We won't accept her no matter what. I don't agree, right father?" Natsume's mother asked his father.

Then, he curved his lip. "I know what happened to Akira and I don't want that to happen again. I'm accepting her as my daughter-in-law." His father announced. "You have a wonderful wife there, Hyuuga. And I'm proud of you."

Mikan smiled, and then she hugged his father-in-law. "Oh thank you so much father! I'll pray for you tonight!"

"What?!" Natsume's mother exclaimed.

Natsume curved his lip, showing a slight grin.

"I won't accept this." Natsume's mother said.

"But I'm the head of the family so you better follow my words. Is that clear, Nobuko?" Natsume's father asked.

"But… but… but this is an outrage! Ah!" His mother shouted as she left the room.

They were silenced for a moment, then Natsume asked; "Is mom still taking therapy?"

"I hope so." His father replied as they laughed along. Mikan was so happy that she was given another chance by her father-in-law.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

They arrived home after the family meeting.

"Gee, your mother is crazy." Mikan said.

"You can say that again." Natsume replied as he smiled. Mikan noticed this, and she said; "You smiled."

Natsume heard this, and made a frown. "No, I didn't."

"You smiled. It's a miracle! Yahoo you smiled!" Mikan exclaimed.

"You Baka, shut up!" Natsume said.

"Tokyo, Osaka, Nagoya, and Japan, I want you to know that the famous Natsume Hyuuga smiled without a camera for the first time!" Mikan exclaimed as Natsume grabbed her and sealed her with a kiss.

Mikan's eyes widened until the end of the kiss. Then, Natsume ended it up. He said; "I just did that so you'd shut up."

"Yeah, right." Mikan replied.

"Yes, I was."

"No, you weren't!"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**I'm sorry if this chapter did not turn out as expected. I was in a hurry because I have curfew! I hope you understand. And thank you for the reviews! Please review!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"A family resort?"

"Yeah, since Youichi wants a summer outing, I say let's go to a resort."

"But, I'm afraid of the water."

**That would be chapter 7. Please review!**

**Hana-Chan!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Trip to the Seas! Part I

**Before I proceed to the next chapter, I want to thank those who reviewed me from the previous chapters!**

_Irumi Kanzaki  
kairi-neko  
Fujiwara Yuri  
StarAngel02  
dominiqueanne  
fire dragonheart  
Sarah Patrick  
Advent Melancholy  
sakurapetal246  
-'-avid'-'punk-'-  
lucia096  
jessie43221  
Fallen Raindrops  
Cutenatsumexmikan  
Kimiko-Sakura  
xXiceyfireXx  
kuroneko27  
aNiMe pRiNcEsS24  
XxblackwingsxX  
JoiZ. D  
k0nek0 (Special Thanks, new buddy!)  
xXx Simple Silent xXx_

**I want to thank you all for reviewing my story. I'll update ASAP! Now, I can focus on my story since I've finished the drama I was watching! Unfortunately, I will watch another drama! Oh the-! I will just write this chapter for now.**

**Chapter VIII – A Trip to the Seas! Part I**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to someone else, but it's not mine.**

One week has passed, and it seems that Mikan's doing well. Hotaru, who was worried sick about her friend, accepted the fact that Mikan's happy with the Hyuuga family, so she decided to go back to the US with her friends' farewell.

They were at the airport, at the departure area. Hotaru was holding her luggage, while Mikan, Anna and Nonoko were crying.

"Well Mikan, it seems like you're happy here in Japan. But once I sense something wrong here, you'll be coming with me to America." Hotaru said

"Yes, Hotaru." Mikan replied as she hugged her best friend

"Arg, let go of me! You're squeezing me Baka!" Hotaru said as Mikan let go. Then, Hotaru turned around to Anna and Nonoko. "Take care of her. If she's in trouble or facing problems in the Hyuuga family, remember to contact me."

"Ok Hotaru-Chan!" Anna and Nonoko replied.

"Ok, I'll be leaving Japan." Hotaru turned around, and walked inside.

"Goodbye Hotaru! Good luck! See you!" Mikan exclaimed.

"We'll always be there!" Anna called

"Goodbye Hotaru-Chan!" Nonoko yelled

Then, they stopped. Mikan faced her pals, and said; "Now, you wanna go to a café?"

"Yeah, sure." Anna and Nonoko replied as they walked away the airport.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

While Mikan was working on the next chapter of her story, Natsume was drying his hair with his towel after his long shower.

"Natsume, you shower too long." Mikan said while typing on the keyboard.

"Do you want me to stink?" Natsume asked

"Of course not." Mikan replied

"Then let me shower for a long time." Natsume said.

"But you're wasting water!"

"A shower will cool me down Tsunade-Sama, so I suggest you must agree with me."

Then, Mikan stood up. "Whatever, I'll go to the shower Jiraya-Sama."

"That's much better for you." Natsume replied as he put his towel on his neck.

"Why can't you agree with me for once?" Mikan complained

"That's because we have a big difference. I hate you, you hate me. We're doing this for Youichi's sake. Not that I… I… I have feelings for you. Over my dead body! Why do you even complain my shower time? I think it's better if you take a shower now and stop complaining." Natsume said as he turned around, and he accidentally touched Mikan's breast.

Both of them were at shock. Natsume… touching Mikan's breast. Mikan's eyes widened and her faced blushed, as Natsume froze back there.

"Uh…"

"Just go take a shower."

"Yeah, yeah. A shower." Mikan said as she ran to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and said; "Oh… Why did that Hyuuga touch my breast?"

On the other hand, Natsume continued to dry his hair with a towel. "Why did I even do that?" he asked himself as he stopped, and took a look at his hand. "It was kind of soft. What a flat chest. Unlike the real Tsunade-Sama."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Later on, Natsume was working out in a gym inside his house. Mikan was taking a tour in the house, since she didn't have the chance before. While taking a tour, she saw Natsume lifting weights. Actually, she was attracted to his body; how he worked and how a star looks like.

"Oh my god; he's hot." Mikan whispered. She decided to eavesdrop on the glass, sliding door. As she looked at his hot body, she can't help it!

"Oh my god… he's so hot. No wonder he's one of Japan's heart throbs." Mikan said to herself.

Mikan didn't notice, but Youichi wanted to play with his mommy, so he followed Mikan. He saw her, eavesdropping through the glass, sliding door. He looked through it, and saw his father working out.

"Daddy!" He called as he waved his arm. Mikan looked at her left, seeing Youichi. Then, she looked at Natsume, and she figured out that Natsume was looking at her.

"Oh no!" Mikan said to herself. Then, she decided to make a position where an earthquake is occurring. She wanted to hide from him, so she won't get caught.

"Baka, what are you doing? There's no earthquake." Natsume called as he walked and opened the door.

"Daddy, I wanna go somewhere. I want a family vacation!" Youichi requested. Mikan looked at Natsume as Natsume looked at her. "Please daddy! I want to have a vacation! You, me and mommy!"

Natsume hesitated for a while if he should have a family vacation with the girl whom he despises. But then, he wanted to make his son happy, so…

"Okay, we'll have a family vacation." Natsume announced

"What?" Mikan asked as she dragged Natsume to a corner. "I can't attend this vacation. I have a meeting with NTB because they're going to dramatize my story. I can't!"

"I'll just tell the members that you'll be having a summer vacation." Natsume answered. "Come on, there's always tomorrow."

Mikan hesitated for a while, but she can't decide on what to choose. What should she do? Then, Natsume gave a sigh, and said; "That's it! Let's go!" Natsume lifted Mikan bridal style.

"Let me go! Natsume! Let me down!" Mikan demanded as Natsume carried her to her room and Youichi jumped for joy.

While being lifted, Mikan thought; "I know this is strange. I've been into many hardships. I've faced elementary, middle school and high school as a private student. I've been educated in many schools such as Tokyo University, even Harvard. And yet, I wonder why I've decided to act like a mother in exchange of a big amount. It might sound easy, but I can't imagine myself doing this job. Maybe Hotaru was right; I shouldn't waste my time acting like a slave to them. I must fight for my independence. But how come I feel happy whenever I'm with them? When I do a favor for them, even though it makes me suffer, I endure it with a smile. I'm happy here… maybe that's the answer. I, Mikan Sakura, will make Hyuuga Natsume and Hyuuga Youichi's lives with a smile!"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The three were already prepared to go to a family resort. Youichi was holding Mikan's hand while waiting outside for transportation. Then, a long, black limousine appeared in front of her eyes. Then, Natsume opened the door.

"Shall we?" Natsume said. Mikan entered the limousine along with Youichi, and Natsume entered the last. "Next stop, Yokohama." Then, the limo took them there.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

At last, they arrived at a beach resort in Yokohama. As Mikan stepped out of the limo, she took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Gosh! I love the beach!"

"Be quiet Baka! We might get into a…" Natsume stopped. Then, a stampede of girls came out, running to their direction.

"Natsume Hyuuga! We love you!" They screamed for Natsume.

"You were saying stampede?" Mikan asked.

"Yes." Natsume replied as the girls ran towards his direction. But fortunately, his bodyguards block them, and the family was saved.

They checked in the resort, and stayed in a room… sure, there was a mini fridge, TV, restroom. The only problem is the bed; one double bed and a single bed. When the family entered, Mikan was surprised as she let go of her luggage.

"Does this mean I have to sleep in the same bed with Natsume?" Mikan thought as she looked at Natsume with a dreaded face.

"Don't worry." Natsume said as he puts the entire luggage at a side. "Youichi wanted to swim with his mother."

When Mikan heard what Natsume said, she gasped. "Um, I need to write another chapter for my novel, and I think I brought my laptop! So, uh, why don't you go swimming with Youichi, Natsume?" Mikan said

"But mommy, I want you to be with me while swimming. It's been a long time since we haven't had a family outing like this." Youichi said as he held his mommy's hand.

"Well Youichi, I have... um…" Mikan said as she made a fake sneeze, and sniffed. "Colds. And people who have colds can't go swimming because they'll get a fever. But your daddy Natsume sure is healthy. Why don't you go swimming with him?"

"Then what's the point going here when you're not going to have fun, mommy?" Youichi asked.

"Um… uh…" Mikan said as she saw a recliner outside through the window. "Sun bathing! Yeah, sun bathing. And sun bathing is good for people who have colds. So, I'll prepare my swim suit for sun bathing. Natsume, go somewhere I can't see you and dress up with Youichi. Okay?" Then, Mikan picked up her clothes, and dressed up inside the rest room.

Natsume sweat dropped after Mikan's action. He was getting suspicious on why Mikan's acting like that. So, he decided to enter.

Mikan was dressing up on her swimsuit. Then, surprisingly, Natsume turned the knob and opened the door. He saw Mikan wearing a swimsuit. Mikan heard this, and turned around, seeing Natsume at the door.

Mikan's eyes widened and she blushed. "NATSUME! YOU PERVERT!" Mikan exclaimed. "GET AWAY THIS INSTANCE! AH!"

Natsume quickly closed the door, and widened his eyes. "Whoa." He said to himself. Then, he replied to Mikan. "Try to lock the door next time!"

"You know that I'm dressing up. Why did you ambush me?" Mikan asked.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mikan lied down on the recliner, put herself some sun block, put on her sunglasses and lay down. "Sun bathing! Yeah." Mikan said.

"Oi, Baka." Natsume called.

Mikan took off her sunglasses. "What?" she said, then she dropped her jaw. "Oh my god; you're hot!"

"What?" Natsume asked.

"Oh, nothing! I said it's hot." Mikan replied.

"Why don't you want to swim with Youichi?" Natsume asked.

"I already told you. I have a cold." Mikan answered.

"Yeah, and sun bathing is good for people who have colds." Natsume replied as Mikan sat down to talk.

"Alright. The real reason is… is… I wanted to sun bathe. That's all." Mikan said as Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Okay! I'm afraid of water. I'm afraid of swimming pools, hot springs and other big areas filled with water! I'm scared! Do you need someone else's opinion?!"

"You? Afraid of water?" Natsume asked, and then he laughed.

"There's nothing funny about it!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Come on. There's nothing to be afraid of." Natsume replied as he held Mikan's hand and dragged her going to the ocean.

"I said I don't want!" Mikan exclaimed.

"You have to face your fears!" Natsume said as they reached the water. Natsume was dragging her to the deeper areas.

"Natsume, please! Stop! I don't want!" Mikan exclaimed as Natsume continued.

"Come on. I know if you face your fears, your life can be fatal. But trust me; see. I'm swimming like a jellyfish. Mikan, Mikan." Natsume said while letting go of Mikan's hand. Then, he sees her, floating away. "Right! Pretend you're sleeping and float. But watch out for waves!"

Suddenly, a wave crashed on shore. Natsume can swim, so he can face the wave. Unfortunately, our protagonist is nowhere to be found after being hit by a wave.

"Mikan, Mikan! Where are you?!" Natsume called, but Mikan didn't reply. "Oh no! What did I do? She was so afraid, she got unconscious."

"Oh no… I'm not letting you go again. Not this time." Natsume said to himself as he remembered the time when his wife, Maya, died from the burning furnace of a cruise ship.

"No. Not this time. I'm not letting you go Maya!" Natsume said as he swam, hoping to find his lost treasure. He won't lose her again. And that's his promise.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Oh! Mikan was so afraid, she got unconscious at sea! And now, she's missing! Oh, what should we do? Please review this chapter! And here's a preview of the next chapter. **

"I was too careless! If only I listened to her! Now, she's lost. No, I'm going to search for her.

"Mikan, wake up. Please wake up! I can't lose you again!"

"Mommy, please. Wake up! Wake up!"

**Okay, this is such a short preview. Anyways, please review! And thank you once again for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Part I is done! Now, part II will be updated soon!**

'**Hana-Chan'**


	9. Chapter 9: A Trip to the Seas! Part II

**Before I proceed to the next chapter, I want to thank those who reviewed me from the previous chapter:**

_Irumi Kanzaki_

xXiceyfireXx  
kairi-neko  
JoiZ. D  
XxblackwingsxX  
-SerenityAkista-  
dominiqueanne  
k0nek0  
black sun angel (that was a good idea, but I have other plans)  
ruin princess  
fire dragonheart  
Kurukus  
Sakura-hime246  
UnreadableMe  
Kimiko-Sakura  
bLue anGeL's winGs  
lucia096  
SaraCullen  
FallenRaindrops  
jessie43221  
Cutenatsumexmikan  
Fujiwara Yuri  
lisettesakura  
pukite  
euca1995  
babyblossom91  
kae1523mae

**Thank you so much for reviewing my story! (bows) Sorry for the late update... our computer is broken and I don't know when the technician may be coming, so please wait! **

**Chapter IX - A Trip to the Seas! Part II**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to someone else!**

_Previously:_

"Natsume, please! Stop! I don't want!" Mikan exclaimed as Natsume continued.

"Come on. I know if you face your fears, your life can be fatal. But trust me; see. I'm swimming like a jellyfish. Mikan, Mikan." Natsume said while letting go of Mikan's hand. Then, he sees her, floating away. "Right! Pretend you're sleeping and float. But watch out for waves!"

Suddenly, a wave crashed on shore. Natsume can swim, so he can face the wave. Unfortunately, our protagonist is nowhere to be found after being hit by a wave.

"Mikan, Mikan! Where are you?!" Natsume called, but Mikan didn't reply. "Oh no! What did I do? She was so afraid, she got unconscious."

"Oh no… I'm not letting you go again. Not this time." Natsume said to himself as he remembered the time when his wife, Maya, died from the burning furnace of a cruise ship.

"No. Not this time. I'm not letting you go Maya!" Natsume said as he swam, hoping to find his lost treasure. He won't lose her again. And that's his promise.

_End_

After he lost sight of the brunette, he swam deep into the ocean just to find her. During that moment, Maya was the person whom he bore in mind. He remembered what happened during her death.

_Flashback_

"Do you think this cruise will make me happy? Do you think this will solve the problem?!"

"Maya!"

"Natsume, you've been my best friend for over 10 years... and I married you because I love you. But now, you're different. You're not the Natsume whom I married."

_After they fought, Maya went inside. Then, a few moments later, a big explosion was heard!_

"Maya!" _he called, but the ceiling fell in her back. She can't escape anymore._

"Take Youichi, Natsume."

"No. I'm not leaving you here."

"I'll be fine. Just take Youichi outside."

"But Maya..."

"It's impossible for me to get out now. Now, go save yourselves! GO!!" _Then, he ran with all his might. He saved his son, but he wasn't able to save the love of his life._

"MAYA!!" _he shouted, but all he can hear was her scream... the pain that she sarificed._

_End of Flashback_

"No, I can't lose you again!" Natsume thought as he swam deep into the ocean. As he swam deeper, he saw the brunette, seemingly dead. He reached out, grabbed her hand, and dragged her on to the surface.

He shook her shoulder. "Mikan, wake up. Mikan. Are you okay? Can you hear me?" but nothing came out from her precious lips.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A doctor consulted the brunette. The two seemed worried about her. After laying his stethoscope on her chest, the doctor turned around and said; "She still has a chance to live. But she swallowed too much water. Now, there are some possibilities that she may become deaf because of the pressure."

"Will she be alright?" Natsume asked

"Let's say... 5050." The doctor replied, and Natsume made an anxious face. "This is really serious. Good thing you saved her on time or she may be dead by now."

"On time? You think I just saved her on time? She's already dying and you're saying that I saved her on time? If I saved her on time, then she is alive by now!" Natsume exclaimed

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. Now, she's comatosed. We'll just have to wait for her to wake up in three days."

"Three days?"

"Yes. If she wakes up within three days, then she'll be fine. But, if she doesn't, I'm terribly sorry."

"Why can't you make her live?!"

"I'm only a doctor, not a miracle worker." The doctor replied. "All you have to do is to wait for her to wake up. Now, will you excuse me. I have another patient waiting for me."

The doctor left the room after explaining Mikan's condition. Natsume was left alone with Youichi inside. Natsume went near Mikan, gazing at her precious face... he doesn't know if she'll die or not. He caressed her cold cheeks, and whispered; "Mikan, fight. Fight with all your might. Mikan, please wake up. Please. I... I... can't lose you again."

"Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?" Youichi asked while pulling his father's shirt.

"Mommy's... sleeping. She'll wake up within 3 days." Natsume replied as he pulled out his cellphone and called a maid; "Hello. Please watch over Youichi for three days. We're here at the Yokohama beach."

Then. Natsume called a man from outside. "Please watch over my son until her sitter comes."

"Certainly sir." the man replied as he took out Youichi. Natsume was left alone with Mikan.

He watched over Mikan. He held her hand tight, and hoped that she'll be waking up soon. He never slept for three days. He wanted to make sure that she'd be fine... that she'll wake up in no time. But in the end, he slept while holding her fragile hand.

On the next day, a miracle happened. The brunette slowly opened her eyes. Everything was a bit dim, but she was able to see after. Then, she saw him, sleeping while holding her hand. She thought; "Natsume?"

Then, he started to wake up. Mikan widened her eyes, then she pretended to be dead in front of Natsume. Natsume woke up, and gazed upon the brunette. "It's been 4 days already. Why won't you wake up? Maya, I'm sorry."

"Maya?!"

"You're awake?!"

"Yeah!"

"Since when?"

"When you called me Maya! You know my name is Mikan! M I K A N. Mikan!"

"Tch. Whatever."

"Tell me the truth. Were you taking care of me?"

"Uhm... of course not! Why such a Baka like you should be taken care of? Anyways, you don't have a normal brain! You have a bird brain!"

"Hey! I was dying and all you have to say is that I have a bird brain?!"

"That's right, my dear poultry."

"That's it!" Mikan tried to stand up, but she was weak.

"See. You were comatosed and you're trying to stand up. Next time, think before you act. You certainly are poultry!"

"Don't you ever call me poultry! Never, ever and ever!"

"At least you've woken up..." Natsume thought...

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After a few days, Mikan was able to stand up. Then, summer began.

_(Peach: Ai Otsuka)_

_taiyou sansan  
moriagaru kotoshi wa uta itai  
kibun runrun  
nomitai houdai waraitai_

"Don't ever make me swim in deep areas again!"

"Whatever poultry, Tsunade-Sama."

_yureru yureru kokoro ni  
dokidoki shitai na  
soremo sou kana rakuen  
ah ah ah_

"You pervert!"

_Natsu da ne_

_PEACH!  
hikkurikaeru ai no mark  
itten de fuantei dakara  
sugu itten suru dakedo  
kaeshite miseru yo_

_PEACH!  
hikkurikaeru ai no mark  
nanbai mono power ga hitsuyou  
ganbatte miseru yo  
aishichau kara_

"Mommy!" Youichi called as he sprayed water on Mikan.

"You-chan! How dare you!" Mikan replied

_suikonda naka ni zatteta akuma to tenshi  
osedo osedo hiki  
moto ni kaeshitara  
high touch!_

_PEACH!  
nanigoto mo balance  
otagai my pace  
rhythm ni awasete  
JUMP! JUMP!_

_PEACH!  
yappa isshoni iyou yo  
iru beki da yo  
kigen nao shite tanoshi mou you no natsu wo_

Then, while Mikan was being sprayed, she was losing balance. She was expected to fall on her face, but fortunately, Natsume saved her from falling... through a kiss.

_PEACH!  
hikkurikaeru ai no mark  
nanbai mono power ga hitsuyou  
ganbatte miseru yo_

_aishichau kara_

_aishichau kara_

_aishichau kara_

"Aah!!"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After that wonderful summer, it was time for them to go home. Mikan had a good time, but she almost died. At least she's still breathing now.

"Mommy, daddy. My troop will be picking me up tomorrow. I'm going to summer camp." Youichi told his parents.

"Okay, Youichi." Natsume replied, but Mikan didn't. Instead, she dragged Natsume into a corner, and talked.

"Summer camp? I'm not going with Youichi during summer camp." Mikan said.

"Well you're not going with Youichi. Instead, you'll be my personal maid during the week." Natsume replied

"What?!"

"I'm giving my maids a day-off. So, you'll be in charge of cleaning, cooking, laundering and other stuff."

"But that's not fair!"

"Do you know how much I paid for that doctor? He's a house doctor and he's really expensive. That's why you owe me about... 50, 000 yen."

"50, 000 Yen?!"

"Yeah. So, during the week, you shall be my maid. Tomorrow, clean the whole house because it's a mess. Launder my clothes; everything should be handwashed except for the pants. And prepare my breakfast at exactly 7:00 AM."

"7:00 AM? But I wake up on 9:00 AM."

"Then wake up on 6:30 AM. Don't forget that, poultry."

"I'm poultry? If I'm poultry, then I'll call you a zombie, zombie!"

"Whatever, you bird brain!"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Youichi was prepared for summer camp. While Youichi was entering the bus, Mikan said something to Natsume. "Isn't Youichi a bit young to enter summer camp?"

"Well, we can't stop him. Someday, he'll be growing into a strong man like me." Natsume replied.

"Oh please. You're a zombie. You're not strong; you just scare people away."

"Tch. Really? Fine. Clean the house, you bird brain! When I come back here from shooting, this house should be spotless, are we clear?"

"Yes, you royal jerk!"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Sorry, guys! I was in a hurry because I'm only here in the internet cafe. Sorry if this chapter isn't what you expected. By the way, please review! Oh, and here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"What is this? Soup or stew?"

"It could be either. It's multi-player."

"That's it. You use your feet when I tell you to wash with your hands. You clean the house but I can still see some dust on the staircases. And now, you're serving me garbage!"

"Why don't you eat what is served on the table! If you don't want it, go make your own food. If you complain about my service, then maybe I should move out!"

"Fine! Just move out!"

**Well, you might say that the idea looks familiar... actually, I was watching "Full House" and I thought that maybe you'd like it. Oh well...**

**OH! I have another poll! It's for my future stories. Scroll down for the summaries! I was in a hurry to make this chapter, but please review! I might update late! I hope you understand.**

**'Hana-Chan'**


	10. Chapter 10: Moving Out? I Don't Think So

**Before I introduce to you the next chapter, I want to thank those who reviewed me previously:**

_Kairi-neko  
Cutenatsumexmikan  
StarAngel02  
Irumi Kanzaki  
Fire dragonheart  
euca1995  
animeaddict.7  
JoiZ. D  
syhlent rebel  
HengHeng  
k0nek0  
shireentay  
UnreadableMe  
pukite  
dominiqueanne  
xXiceyfireXx  
FallenRaindrops  
ruin princess  
jessie43221  
lucia096  
akerue  
-SerenityAkista-  
Fujiwara Yuri_

1st Reviewer: cyx  
100th Reviewer: kae1523mae  
200th Reviewer: kairi-neko

…This Chapter is Dedicated Especially For You…

**The technician came sooner than I've expected! So now, I was able to write the next chapter. Well, here it is!**

**Chapter X – Moving Out: I Don't Think So!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to someone else!**

"50, 000 yen: I'll pay back 50, 000 yen through housekeeping?!" You might guess who that girl could be… none other than our dear protagonist, Miss Sakura Mikan. She was wearing an apron, while holding the broom and the dustpan in her hands. "Can I just pay you after?"

"No! You know house doctors are… extinct nowadays. And maids are extinct now. Yeah! So clean up the whole mess." That was none other than her royal jerk, Natsume Hyuuga. He was slouching while holding a book in his hands.

The brunette gave a sigh after. "But I need to finish my novel!"

"You can finish it later once you finish cleaning the house." Natsume replied. Mikan sighed once more, and continued sweeping the floor.

She cleaned every corner of the house within a blink of an eye. She did the laundry faster than thunder. She cooked like there was no tomorrow. At last, he was served lunch.

"Alright, I'm done. Now, can you let me finish my business?" Mikan asked Natsume. Natsume looked at her, and then he stood up to check up everything.

Natsume checked the windows if they were cleaned properly. He cut some magic tape, and he sticks it on to the glass window. Then, he takes it off and took a look. "See. You're not cleaning properly! The windows are still dirty."

Then, he checked the staircases to see if there's still dust. "Ah! Look! The stairs are still dirty."

After that, he checked his clothes if they were really clean. "Look at these! There are stains all around! Have you been using your feet?"

Later on, he sat down and looked at his food.

"What are you staring at?" Mikan asked.

"What's this? Is this soup or stew?" Natsume asked.

"It could be either. It's called multiplayer." Mikan answered.

"That's it! You use your feet when I tell you to wash with your hands. You clean the house but I can still see some dust on the staircases. And now, you're serving me garbage!"

"Why don't you eat what is served on the table! If you don't want it, go make your own food. If you complain about my service, then maybe I should move out!"

"Fine! Just move out!" Natsume yelled as Mikan went upstairs to pack her bags.

"I'm not going to make you sushi anymore!" Mikan shouted.

"Sushi?! Don't even make rice cakes! Make rice cakes and you're dead!!" Natsume replied!

"That royal jerk!" Mikan said to herself as she packed her bags up.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Do you think this job will be okay for us?" Anna asked Nonoko.

"I guess so. We have no choice." Nonoko replied.

"Anna! Nonoko!"

"Did you hear something Anna?" Nonoko asked.

"It sounds like Mikan." Anna replied.

"Anna! Nonoko! Open this door!"

"It is Mikan!" Both of them said.

They saw Mikan when they opened the door. "From now on, I thank you for your hospitality!" Mikan said. Then, Anna and Nonoko looked at each other.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"That royal jerk Natsume! If he doesn't want me breathing his air, then fine!" Mikan exclaimed as she unpacked all her things from her bag, leaving Anna and Nonoko's eyes open wide.

"But Mikan, if you go, we can't associate with Natsume." Anna replied

"What?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing. What she means is… why you're quitting the job all of a sudden?" Nonoko asked

"Because of that royal jerk Natsume! Why would he give his maids a day off and let me do all the housework?! He's such a child!"

"Whatever you say…" Anna replied.

"We'll call Natsume to pick you up now!" Nonoko said.

"No! Please! Don't tell him! He'll march here mad!" Mikan begged. Anna and Nonoko looked at each other, and then said to Mikan. "Okay Mikan. You can trust us!"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Ding-dong" the bell rang. When Natsume opened the door, it was Anna and Nonoko. "Good morning! We're Anna and Nonoko, Mikan's friends! Remember?"

"Huh?" Natsume asked

"Um… will you not mind? Can we come in?" Anna asked as the two went inside without Natsume's permission.

"What the-." Natsume said

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Don't worry! Mikan's with us. She doesn't have anyone to move in with except for us." Anna said to Natsume.

"And why are you here?" Natsume asked.

"Oh! Because we want you to be cooperate in our business." Nonoko replied.

"What?"

"You see, we're still planning it. But, with your help, we can hire more investors!" Anna said as she handed over the papers to Natsume.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." Natsume replied.

"What? But if you just look at it once more, maybe you can change your mind." Nonoko said.

"I'm sorry, but I said I don't want. Now, will you excuse me?" Natsume said as he went away.

"What a punk." Anna whispered.

"Yeah! No wonder Mikan moved in with us." Nonoko replied. "You know what, I'm kind of hungry."

"Yeah, let's eat." Anna said as they stood up from the couch, and went to the kitchen to get some food. Anna and Nonoko opened the refrigerator, and ate all the fruits that were in there.

After a short while, Natsume went down from upstairs. Then, he saw the two, eating and making a mess. "What the-,"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"We're eating of course." Anna replied.

"Why are you eating my food? Are you a pack of beggars?" Natsume asked.

"Eh! He called us beggars!" Nonoko exclaimed as she cried. Anna just comforted her. "Oh sister, don't cry." Anna said.

Then, she marched towards to Natsume. "Hey! How dare you make my sister cry! Don't you know that Me, Nonoko and Mikan studied karate together?! I'll kill you for that!" Anna exclaimed as she unleashed her skills to fight Natsume. Natsume can't fight back, since Anna's a girl.

"Hey! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!" her voice was heard. Anna and Nonoko looked at both directions, and then they saw her…

"Polka dots!" Natsume exclaimed. Mikan walked to Natsume. She held his face, and gasped. Then, she turned around to talk to Anna and Nonoko. "How dare you hurt _my _husband! Just look at him!" Mikan exclaimed.

"But he's the one who started it! He called us beggars!" Nonoko replied.

"What?!" Mikan asked as she turned around and said to Natsume; "You called them beggars?"

"Well, they were eating the food from the refrigerator and making a mess." Natsume replied. Mikan gave a deep sigh after.

"That's it…"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mikan pushed the two going outside. Then, she slammed the door.

"Fine! But if you're planning to move out again, don't come to us!" Anna yelled.

"I can't believe that she'll treat us like that, after the jobs that we offered to her." Nonoko replied.

"Oh please. How can a Harvard graduate end up being a paid mother? She's so cheap!" Anna said.

After Anna and Nonoko's discussion, Mikan was with Natsume. She was trying to make the pain feel better.

"Come on. Why didn't you fight back?" Mikan asked while rubbing the medicine on Natsume.

"I can't fight a girl…" Natsume replied. "You studied karate?"

"Yeah, why?" Mikan asked.

"Because… because I don't expect someone with a bird brain to know karate!"

"Hey! I'm human! And I have a human brain!"

"No you don't. You have a bird brain, and you're poultry!" Natsume replied. Annoyed by this, Mikan pressed Natsume's wound so hard, he reacted.

"Ouch!"

"Bird brain, huh?"

"Yeah!" Natsume replied. "Mikan,"

"Yeah,"

"You're not moving out, are you?" Natsume asked. Then, Mikan gave a deep sigh. "Do I have anyone whom I can move in with? Anna and Nonoko were mad after what happened a while ago. And now, where can I move in?"

"So you're not moving out?" Natsume asked. Then, Mikan pressed Natsume's wound once more.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

In the studio:…:

The door opened. "You called me?"

"Yeah. I want to make another movie with you in it."

"Has the CEO decided it yet?"

"Yeah, they did it already."

"So, how's business with you? Marketing, publishing, directing; you're getting richer everyday, Ryu."

"Thanks for the praise Natsume."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**So, it ended that Mikan will NOT move out anymore… but who's this mysterious person named Ryu? What does he have to do with Natsume? Well, if it's short, I'm truthfully sorry. I was planning to make chapter 11 longer by joining chapter 12 with it... sumimasen!!  
**

**BTW, please review. Oh and here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"Yamada Ryu. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Mikan Sakura. Wait, you're also in publishing, right? Can you make my story a movie?"

"Sure, why not?"

**And since I received 200+ reviews, here's another preview:**

"I mean... my friends tell me some crappy things like you're interested in me. As if!"

"I am interested in you."

"What?!"

**Anyways, just to let you know, a love triangle will develop soon! Also, for those who haven't voted the polls in my profile, please vote! Please review!**

'**Hana-Chan' **


	11. Chapter 11: Meet Ryu & His Love Interest

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed me from the previous chapter:**

_xXiceyfireXx  
k0nek0  
Michiru-Ichigo  
XxblackwingsxX  
dominiqueanne  
akerue  
StarAngel02  
fire drangonheart  
Sakura-hime246  
Fujiwara Yuri  
jessie43221  
JoiZ. D  
Cutenatsumexmikan  
UnreadableMe  
FallenRaindrops  
lucia096  
euca1995  
SaraCullen  
kairi-neko  
WhitePrincessOfHope  
HengHeng  
-SerenityAkista-  
KMAC 08  
yamyam-chan  
babyblossom91  
Irumi Kanzaki  
xXx Simple Silent xXx__ (new buddy!)  
__-KuroTenshi11-_

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! **

**I dedicate this chapter to: **Lee onee-sama and Riiko onee-sama. Thanks for cheering me up in my time of need! -- his favorite smile

**Author's Note: **This is a combination of chapter 11 and 12. So, expect a long chapter, people.

**Chapter XI: Ryu and His Love Interest**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to someone else**

Mikan was walking while holding her bag. She stopped by the café to get a cup of coffee.

"Can I have one mocha latte please?" She asked and then the coffee guy served her order. While waiting at the register, a man ordered too. "One cappuccino please." He said. Then, his cell phone rang.

"喂？是。我懂得。如果是这样，请在那家旅馆方面为我做预订。谢谢你。再见。(Hello? Yes. I understand. If so, please make me a reservation in that hotel. Thank you. Goodbye.)" He spoke to the person on the phone. Then, he turned it off.

"Wow! You can speak Chinese, eh?" Mikan asked.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I can speak Chinese, English, Japanese, Korean and Spanish. It's for business." He replied.

"Whoa! You know a lot of languages! I can't even speak English well!" Mikan replied as the guy beside her laughed. "By the way, my name is Sakura Mikan."

"I'm Yamada Ryu. Nice to meet you too." The guy beside her replied.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After ordering their coffee, Mikan decided to have a little chat with Ryu. It took them for a few minutes.

"Really? Whoa…" Mikan was amazed.

"You're easily amused, aren't you?" Ryu asked.

"Eh? Ah… sometimes… I mean, I am easily amused." Mikan answered as they laughed together. Then, Ryu looked at his watch. "Oh. I need to go." He said as he took a sip from his cappuccino. "Nice meeting you, Mikan. Goodbye." He said as he left Mikan at the table.

"Such a nice guy." Mikan said as she gazed upon thin air. Then, here cell phone rang. "Moshi moshi?"

"Hey. Where are you? You're supposed to clean the house. Why do you need to get coffee outside when there's coffee here?" Natsume was the person at the phone. He was talking to Mikan as she covered one side of her ear.

"Hey. I was supposed to look for some directors, but instead, I encountered Ryu. Anyways, you should be as nice as Ryu!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Ryu?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah; Yamada Ryu. I met him at the coffee shop."

"Yamada Ryu? Hey, whatever you do, don't-."

"Oh my gosh, Natsume. I'm losing you already. I think we're about to hang up!" Mikan said as she exposed plastic, producing crackling noises.

"Hey! Don't hang up!"

"Later!" Mikan ended up the conversation as she closed her phone. "That darn Hyuuga!"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mikan was mopping the floor, while Natsume was slouching at the couch, reading a comic book. Then, he said; "Now, isn't it nice to see you cleaning my dear poultry?"

Annoyed by this, Mikan threw the mop on the floor, mad. "Who do you think I am? Your housekeeper? Well, I'm supposed to be your wife. But all you do is to tell me where to clean and lie down on that couch. You can't even help me!" Mikan complained.

"You know how much your medical bills were? It's hard to find a house doctor nowadays. You should thank me properly, so I made you pay your debt by housekeeping. If you want, you can move out again." Natsume replied.

"Well I would, but Anna and Nonoko might hurt you again you wimp!"

"Who cares? It's just a stupid bruise. You can move out whenever you want. But don't come kneeling at me saying I'm sorry."

"I would but Anna and Nonoko won't let me in! Can I just pay you back after my novel becomes a success?"

"No. I'd like you to pay me through household chores. I gave my maids the day off right? And Youichi's in summer camp. So what can you do?"

"Then I won't be cleaning starting now!" Mikan said as she sat down on the floor, crossed arms. Natsume gave a deep sigh as he closed his comic book. "Oh well. You leave me no choice." Natsume said as he stood up and walked towards Mikan, slowly. Mikan noticed this, and asked; "What are you doing?"

"What else? You said that you're supposed to be my wife, so, maybe I should… you know…" Natsume replied as Mikan widened her eyes.

"Natsume… whatever you're planning to do, don't do it." Mikan replied as she crawled going backwards. Natsume kept on walking towards her, and then he began to crawl. "Natsume… no…" Mikan said to herself as she continues to back off. Suddenly, she lay down as she screeched. Natsume ended up lying on top of her. Mikan became nervous; her heart was beating so fast that it could stop. Her face was getting redder and redder every second. She wanted to push him, but there's nothing she can do.

And then, she can't take it anymore. She screamed; "NATSUME, NO!!"

After Mikan screamed, Natsume laughed. Mikan wondered why, since she thinks that what happened wasn't funny. "Why are you laughing?"

"I was only joking alright. This is your punishment for any complaints, demands, and attempted murder." Natsume replied as he stood up and dusted his shirt.

"Attempted murder?!" Mikan exclaimed

"Yeah; I heard you saying 'darn that Hyuuga. He should die' and 'if only I had a sock with rat poison to poison him since that Hyuuga rat boy just can't get enough'. You think that I can't hear every word you say?"

"But… but what you did wasn't funny! You shouldn't do that again!"

"I can do whatever I want." Natsume said as he turned around. "Because… I'm your dear husband." He winked after. Then, he left. Mikan got suspicious; she widened her eyes and said; "Damn that perverted Hyuuga. He strikes once again! One day, I will get my revenge and feed that rat poison socks so he'd die!"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Mikan replied. Then, she saw an invitation on the table. "Hey; is this the party where the famous publishers and writers all gather around?"

"You put that invitation down!" Natsume exclaimed as he came downstairs, half-naked. Mikan widened her eyes. "You pervert! Dress up!"

"I'm going to take a shower, Bakayaro! Do you know a person who takes a shower with his clothes on?"

"Of course not!"

"Then let me enjoy my shower without my clothes on."

"It's just that… I also have an invitation. I was invited!"

"So what? It's just a stupid party."

"Stupid?! A stupid party?! You think everything's stupid but yourself. I don't know why but you have a stupid brain! To add to it, you also have stupid instincts. Do you know that all of the bestsellers of Japan will be coming here? And I'm looking forward to my story being a movie! This party judges if I'm suitable to be a writer or not! But you only think of me as a bird brain… poultry, bakayaro, strawberries, and polka dots. Sometimes, I want to tell you to stop teasing me, but you keep on doing it. Do you hate me this much?" Mikan said as she cried really loud.

Natsume was surprised by Mikan's reaction. He never saw her crying so loud. "Alright, alright. It's not a stupid party anyway. Now please, stop crying." Natsume said.

"I'm not crying because you said the party was stupid, stupid. I'm crying because you keep on teasing me bird brain, strawberries, poultry and other things depending on my panties. Can't you just stop it?" Mikan requested as she continued to cry really loud.

"Fine… fine. Just stop crying. A woman like you shouldn't be crying. You're so childish." Natsume said. "Don't cry, alright. I'm telling you the truth."

Mikan sniffed, then she said; "Alright, fine. But don't ever call me poultry or chicken or the prints of my underwear again. Swear?"

"No…" Natsume replied.

"But you said that you'll stop calling me that if I stop crying." Mikan said.

"I don't make a promise when I know that I'll break it someday. I can't promise you that… because… because… because you're a real bird brain!"

"What?!" Mikan exclaimed

"Never mind… I'm going to take a shower." Natsume replied as he went upstairs to take a shower, leaving Mikan downstairs.

"That jerk…" Mikan said to herself.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mikan was preparing for the party; as she was putting on her barrette, Natsume entered the room.

"Oi, Mikan." Natsume called.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"You're not going to the party tonight." Natsume replied.

"What?!" Mikan exclaimed as she stood up and went towards Natsume. "You don't have the right to tell me where to go."

"You have to launder my clothes and clean the house." Natsume answered.

"Can I just do the rest tomorrow? I really need to." Mikan begged.

"No… so clean up the house starting now." Natsume demanded.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"My dear Cinderella story; once upon a time, there's this girl named Mikan, who wanted to go to the ball… but the wicked man named Natsume Hyuuga demanded that poor Sakura Mikan to clean the whole house!" Mikan was hand washing Natsume's clothes. Then, she pulled out something, and it turns out to be Natsume's underwear. "And then he even dares to let me wash his underwear! Can this get even worse?"

Then, the door opened. It turned out to be Natsume. "After you finish all of these, go and cook yourself dinner. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sire." Mikan replied as she continues to wash Natsume's clothes. Then, Natsume left Mikan at the house. A few minutes later, Mikan can hear Natsume's car; Natsume has left the house.

After hearing this, Mikan laid the basin on the counter. Then, she went to the living room and called Anna and Nonoko. "Hello, Anna and Nonoko, can you pick me up here? No? Fine" Mikan hanged up. Then, she ran going outside to take the bus.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"It's an honor to meet Natsume Hyuuga in person. My name is Tanaka Keiko, editor of Buzz magazine."

"Nice to meet you too." Natsume replied as he shook hands with the editor. "Now, will you excuse me? I need to get a drink please."

He left them before their knowing. Natsume was getting some punch until he saw the brunette eating chocolate cake. "What the-, Baka, what are you doing? How did you get here?"

"I'm here since I have an invitation. Who said that you have the authority to control my life? And Anna and Nonoko were supposed to pick me up but since they're on a date, I took the bus." Mikan replied as she continues to eat the cake.

"Whatever," Natsume said to himself.

"Natsume" Someone called out of nowhere. Mikan turned around, and it was none other than Yamada Ryu, the next president of the Yamada Corporation.

"Ryu" Natsume replied as he patted Ryu's back.

Mikan noticed this; she thought; "Wait… that's Ryu. How come he's friends with the enemy?"

After talking with Natsume, Ryu noticed that someone was in front of him and Natsume. Then, he saw Mikan. He remembered about yesterday.

"Sakura Mikan? You're Sakura Mikan, right?" Ryu asked Mikan.

"Well, at least you remembered." Mikan replied with a sweet smile.

"You know each other?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, I met him at the coffee shop yesterday." Mikan replied to Natsume.

"So you must be Natsume's-,"

"Wife." Natsume cut Ryu before he could say anything. Natsume puts his arm around Mikan, like what a jealous fellow might have done.

"I see." Ryu replied. "Anyways, I would love to make a movie out of your story."

"Really?"

"What's your upcoming story all about?" Ryu asked

"Well, I'm not yet sure. Actually, I was planning if someone could help me before my story would turn into a movie." Mikan answered.

"Is that so? Then, maybe I can help you."

"Really?"

"Of course. I've read one of your stories and it was terrific. I was hoping to make a movie with you someday."

"I'm flattered. Thank you."

"No. Thank you; for giving me a chance to do it with you." Ryu replied as he held Mikan's hand, hoping to kiss it, but…

"Oh, look at the time. It's going to be late. Um… Mikan has… more interviews lately so will you excuse us." Natsume said as he dragged Mikan somewhere.

"Wait a minute. What are you doing? Let me go!" Mikan demanded. Mikan was dragged to a calm and quiet place, with no people bothering them.

"Alright. Go home." Natsume demanded.

"How many times should I tell you that you don't control my life?" Mikan asked.

"How many times should I tell you not to be stubborn?" Natsume asked.

"Why don't you even want me to go out of the house? I have an invitation. And I'm still single and I'm not part of your maids' domain! For your information, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga, I am suffering here. I could have move out from the very beginning because of your attitude. You don't have any positives at all! I want to do this, you say no. And when I said I don't want to swim, you dragged me into the water and almost got me killed! Actually, I shouldn't repay you the 50, 000 yen. You know why? Because if I'm dead right now, then you will feel guilty about yourself and ask why have you dragged me to the sea in the first place? Your guilt can't be repaid with 50, 000 yen. You know why I'm still here? Because I want to make Youichi happy, that's it! I can't tolerate your behavior already! You make me sick! Thinking of you makes my knees shake and throw up. And you want to know another reason? It's because I…"

"You what?"

"I… I…" Mikan said, then she thought; "What the hell am I thinking? I could've blabbed my feelings towards Natsume."

"It's because I… need… money! Yeah, I need money." Mikan said.

"I thought your main reason of staying in my house was because you're falling for me." Natsume replied.

Mikan gasped. "Falling for you? Oh please. When girls know your attitude, no one would ever fall in love with you. I wonder why Maya married you anyway."

"Just shut up." Natsume replied. "Fine, you can stay here until you get tired. But I'm not taking you home, understand?"

"Don't worry. I'll be going home when you're going home. I mean, it's dangerous if I'd go home riding in a bus late at night." Mikan said.

"But you have two options. One; go home now or two; go home late." Natsume answered.

"Well how about you?" Mikan asked.

"Either I'd go home later or I'd go home late at night." Natsume replied

"How about not going home at all?" a voice was heard.

"Who's there?" Mikan asked as the old hag appeared out of nowhere.

"How about coming to my house?" Luna asked Natsume. The two never said a word, until Mikan said; "I'll just find Ryu and ask for his calling card. Then, I'll go home. I don't like spoiling people's nights."

When Mikan was about to go, Natsume held her hand. "Let's… go home together."

"What?!" Luna exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Luna, but Mikan's my wife." Natsume replied as he walked away with Mikan.

"Natsume," Mikan called.

"Yeah?" Natsume asked.

"Why did you say that?"

"It's because… because… I feel like I want to go home. So, I'll be going home now." Natsume bluffed.

"You're lying." Mikan thought. "You were serious a while ago. Now, you're kidding me?"

Flashback:

"How about coming to my house?" Luna asked Natsume. The two never said a word, until Mikan said; "I'll just find Ryu and ask for his calling card. Then, I'll go home. I don't like spoiling people's nights."

When Mikan was about to go, Natsume held her hand. "Let's… go home together."

"What?!" Luna exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Luna, but Mikan's my wife." Natsume replied as he walked away with Mikan.

End of Flashback

"Natsume… why?" Mikan thought.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mikan and Natsume were at the car after. Natsume was driving Mikan to the house.

"Baka, did you clean the house and launder all the clothes?" Natsume asked.

"When you say clean and launder, do you mean all or few?" Mikan asked.

"All. Did you clean every part of the house? Did you washed and ironed all my clothes?" Natsume asked as he stole a look from Mikan, and focused on the road. "I doubt it."

"Then why are you asking? If you doubted it in the first place, why did you ask?" Mikan asked.

"Never mind…" Natsume replied. "And… I'm kind of… sorry."

"What?"

"I don't have the right to control your life. I'm… sorry if I made you mad. I'm… sorry if I call you Baka or Strawberries or Poultry. And I'm sorry if I displease you sometimes." Natsume said.

"Aw. You have a positive attitude after all." Mikan showed a sweet smile as she messed up Natsume's hair.

"That's the last time you'll be messing up my hair. You don't have the authority to do that." Natsume replied as Mikan laughed.

"You're really a Baka." Natsume thought. "But to add to it, you seem interesting."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Oi Baka. Where are you going?" Natsume asked

"I'm going to Ryu. He's going to make a movie out of my story." Mikan replied

"Go home early and clean the mess. I'll be going to the studio for my photo shoot." Natsume said.

"Yeah, yeah. My life's depends on this." Mikan said as she went straight to the door, opened it, and slammed. She took the bus on her way to Ryu's place.

"That Baka." Natsume thought.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter." Ryu said as he scanned the submitted papers.

The door opened and it greeted; "Konnichiwa."

"Oh, Ms. Mikan."

"How are you?" Mikan asked. "Here's my story. Please read it if you have time."

"Okay. But for now, do you want to eat somewhere?" Ryu asked.

"Sure. Thank you."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mikan and Ryu arrived at a very famous restaurant in Tokyo. Mikan was looking around, until she saw…

"Anna and Nonoko?" Mikan reacted when she saw the twins working at the place. The twins were shocked to see Mikan with Ryu.

"Table for two please." Ryu said as the person showed them where they should sit. Mikan sat down as Anna and Nonoko went near her.

"What are you doing with that boy? Shouldn't you be with Natsume?" Anna asked.

"Hey, hey. Don't assume anything. We're not really dating, okay?" Mikan said.

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, he's a cutie." Nonoko replied.

"Just don't assume anything." Mikan replied.

"Um, excuse me." Ryu said as he smiled at Mikan and answered his phone call.

"Weird…" Anna said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Mikan asked.

"Does he always smile at you?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah,"

"I'm guessing he might like you." Anna said

"What?!" Mikan exclaimed.

"We're just guessing. But we're not assuming anything."

"Guys, we're just friends, okay?"

"Fine…" Anna and Nonoko said as they left the table.

"I'm back." Ryu returned.

"Okay…" Mikan replied with a weird face. Ryu noticed this, and asked Mikan; "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh nothing… it's just that my friends who're waiters in this restaurant said that you're interested in me. I said that you're just like that. I mean, how can you be interested in me?" Mikan asked.

"But… I am interested in you." Ryu replied

"What?" Mikan asked

"You see… I'm a very busy man. But, I still have time for you. I'm sorry if I said this directly." Ryu said.

"I see…" Mikan replied.

"When Ryu confessed his feelings in front of me, I felt nothing." Mikan thought

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Okay guys! This was a long chapter! Sorry for the long wait! Oh, and please review. Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"Hey Nonoko… it's the old hag Mikan was talking about."

"I mean… at least Luna doesn't know that Mikan's not really married to Natsume."

"Mikan's not really married with Natsume?"

"Luna?"

**Tragic, isn't it? Oh well! Please vote for the polls in my profile! Future stories… Please review!**

**And people of Fan Fiction... this maybe my last chapter for now. My school days will be starting in June, and I think I won't be able to update for a long time after. I may update, but not frequently nowadays. **

**I really want to update the next chapter soon. And I'm hoping that I would still have some free time to update my stories. And if my aunt is kind, she'll let me use the computer and I'll be able to write a chapter. I need to be serious in my studies starting this June... so wish me luck!  
**

**I'm sorry everyone! This may be all for now.**

'**Hana-chan'**


	12. Chapter 12: Luna Knows It All!

Thanks to those who reviewed from the previous chapter:

**Thanks to those who reviewed from the previous chapter:**

_-KuroTenshi11-  
akerue  
k0nek0  
dominiqueanne  
Fujiwara Yuri  
fire dragonheart  
neko yuki  
Sakura-hime246  
aegyo  
UnreadableMe  
kairi-neko  
SaraCullen  
cute-azn-angel  
jessie43221  
Cutenatsumexmikan  
xXiceyfireXx  
XxblackwingsxX  
xXx Simple Silent xXx  
Irumi Kanzaki  
pSychE aNgeL –saMa__ – new buddy!  
__xXxdarkAnGeL lOveRxXx  
eLeA mELeNdEz  
"-fOreveR-"  
euca1995  
yumikosakura195  
HengHeng  
Erilin-chan__ – special thanks!  
__babyblossom91  
-SerenityAkista-  
mitsutezuka  
Riiko-Chan  
yamyam-chan__ – sorry if you're bursting… PEACE !_

**Thank you so much for your support. I'm feeling like I want to cry now. sniffs. Good thing I updated sooner because you motivate me all! Please wait for me to update the next chapter…**

**Chapter XII: Luna Knows It All**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to someone else!**

A brunette was found, worrisome while in front of the computer. All she can think about is the confession he said about her.

"_I am interested in you." _She imagined him saying those words right out of his mouth. "Why me? Why me? Why me?" She kept on saying those words until she screamed… "AH"

While upstairs is the crimson eyed man, waking up from his sleep. "That idiot." He said to himself as he scratched his head, still sleepy after work.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Natsume went downstairs. He headed to the dining room, passing by the puzzled girl who was cooking his breakfast. He tried to say a word. "Looks like our idiot is extra-worried today."

"I'm already worried enough. Can you say something nice to brighten my day?" Mikan requested as she continues to cook eggs.

Then, Mikan served Natsume some eggs with a weird side dish. Natsume observed it, and then asked Mikan. "What is this? My rice is soaked in water."

"You said you were sick of having rice everyday. That's why I made this to change your menu." Mikan replied. "It's porridge."

"This is not porridge. This is rice soaked with toilet water." Natsume fought back

"Excuse me! If you want rice soaked with toilet water, just go get it. I wake up every 7:00 in the morning just to serve you breakfast from the heart, but it seems that you don't appreciate it. Why don't you just make your own breakfast, eh?" Mikan said.

"I would but you're a woman. You cook the worst food anyone has ever tasted!"

"If I was a level angrier now, I would've put rat poison in your food! I'm already worried enough, thank you! But here's a tip for you, Master Natsume Hyuuga! Don't make my problems worse because if I get stressed, I'll look older and it's your fault!"

"What do I care about your figure?"

"A girl like me is meticulous in everything I do!"

"You're not a girl! You're a Baka! Poultry, for Pete's sake!"

"You're not human at all! You're a zombie, I tell you! Zombie, zombie, zombie!"

"DING DONG"

"YOU GET THE DOOR!" both of them yelled. "FINE, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" they said as Natsume went outside, while Mikan opened the door.

"What?!" she yelled at the visitor.

"Gee, you're in a bad mood." The visitor replied as Mikan realized who it was. "Hikaru?"

"Thank you for realizing." She replied as they hugged and laughed along. After letting go, Hikaru explained some things to her sister. "I heard that you moved to another house. But why? I mean, you can't afford to buy this mansion all by yourself. It's so-… oh my god! Is that Natsume Hyuuga behind you?!" Hikaru asked as Mikan turned around, seeing Natsume.

"What the-!" Mikan was surprised.

"Wait a minute… you two… are… living in?" Hikaru asked.

"No, no! It's not like this, Hikaru. Please understand." Mikan begged as Hikaru continued to panic. Then, she became calm.

"I understand." She replied

"What?" Mikan and Natsume asked.

"I heard that they have a friend who acts as the wife and mother of this famous star from Anna and Nonoko. But I never expected that my sister Mikan would be that lucky girl!"

"Wait… Anna and Nonoko were talking about it?"

"Yeah… something like that. Why?"

"Does everyone know about this? Did anyone found out about this agreement?"

"Hmm… I never had the chance to ask them, but it's been spreading like fire."

"Anna… and… Nonoko…" Mikan thought as she pulled out her cell phone and called the twins.

"Hello" Anna was on the line back then.

"I HEARD YOU TWO ARE SPREADING SOME THINGS ABOUT MY JOB! WHO KNOWS IT?" Mikan shouted on the phone as Anna covered the phone.

"Mikan, I might be deaf. Just tell me what's wrong." Anna replied.

"How can I calm down when someone knows about Natsume and me?" Mikan asked.

"Wait… we weren't spreading news about this."

"Then how come Hikaru-Chan knows this?"

"We explained your situation, duh! I mean, Hikaru went back to Japan just to confirm if you're really with Natsume. No need to worry since we didn't spread it to everyone!"

"WHAT?!" Mikan exclaimed as Natsume snatched the phone from her. "Give me the phone."

"Hello… you beggars! You know what will happen to my career if the press knew about this? My stardom will be over so you better shut your big mouths there!" Natsume was so mad that time.

"Yeah, yeah. But some rumors just spread like fire. Don't worry! We'll keep it safe." Anna replied

"Just keep it safe or I'll really punch you for the first time!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now can I talk to Mikan?" Anna asked as Natsume handed the phone to Mikan.

"Look… keep this as safe as you can because if this thing reaches the press, remember that I'm the best karate chopper in our class. I'll be beating you until you're dead and never leave a trace. Do we understand each other?" Mikan asked.

"Alright; we're sorry." Anna said.

"Just make sure I can believe your words." Mikan said,

"Of course! You can definitely trust us. Now, bye bye!" Anna ended the conversation as she turned off her phone.

"Looks like we need to keep this safe as possible." Mikan said.

"But sister, for your own good, please stop this now." Hikaru requested

"What do you mean? I'm being charged here 500, 000 yen." Mikan answered.

"But… Mikan onee-Chan… I'm worried about you. I mean… you're not really married but you're acting like this? You know what, marriage is a sacred thing but all you can think about is money. Are you that desperate that you can be a prostitute for a guy just to earn some money?"

"Look… I'm not that desperate, okay?"

"Look… you're my inspiration, big sister. Everyone admires you for your great stories and people wanted to be like you. But if this scandal appears on the newspapers, I think I can't be of service. Are you sure you're taking the right path?" Hikaru asked as Mikan thought of it carefully. She hesitated at first, but she knew her answer. She balled her fist, and gained the strength to tell her little sister her reply.

"This is the path where my heart tells me to go. And I think that… I can be happy if I continue to walk forward. Remember what mom told us; only do…"

"What your heart tells you." Hikaru cut her before she was able to say it.

"Anyways, you got my point, right?" Mikan asked

"But can I assure that you'll be happy?"

"I don't regret any decision I made in my lifetime. Because I know I may be walking in that path."

"We don't know what lies ahead of us… maybe Anna and Nonoko were right. You were becoming more responsible and more mature than me."

"I should be… since I'm your big sister." Mikan replied as she hugged her sister.

"I wish you luck onee-Chan." Hikaru said

"Arigato" Mikan answered.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Luna Koizumi, what's your next movie all about?_

"Well… it's about this cheerful girl who lost all her memories. And this guy helps her to remember… though it sounds boring, I assure you it's a very nice movie." Luna replied as she posed for the camera. "Um… can you excuse me?" she said as she left the table, and headed to the restroom. She shut the door behind her, and said; "Paparazzi; I hate them! So annoying." Then, she headed to the toilet to pee.

While peeing, two girls entered the restroom.

"Alright; Nonoko… don't tell anyone about Mikan and Natsume's situation, okay?"

"Hush; maybe someone's watching. Remember; there are lots of reporters out there, so don't say a word. Mikan trusts us, so we must remain faithful to her. We're her best friends after Hotaru…"

"Yes… I mean… I wonder what will happen if the press knows Mikan and Natsume are not really married."

"Yeah… and what if they know that she's being paid to be Youichi's mother. Poor guy."

"Who Mikan and Natsume? Could it be… oh. My. god." Luna thought as she listened to every word Anna and Nonoko say.

"Right! Mikan, you can trust on us!" both of them said as they left the restroom. Then, Luna opened the door, and went to the sink to wash her hands.

"Mikan and Natsume aren't really married?" Luna thought. "She's being paid to be the mother of that stupid kid."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Luna was sitting down. She seems to be waiting for someone… and that someone is Natsume.

"Luna, you called me. What's wrong?" Natsume asked.

Luna gave a deep sigh, and then, she spoke her words. "Tell me the truth Natsume. Are you and Mikan… for show?"

Natsume's eyes widened that time as Luna continued to look worried. "How did you know about this?"

"That's not important. What's important is… what if the press knew about this?"

"I know… but… I was just thinking about Youichi. I didn't plan for people to know about this."

"No secrets are held unspoken. One day, your relationship with Mikan shall be revealed… and both of you will lose their shine."

"Luna… please don't tell anyone about this. I'll do anything."

"Can I ask you one favor, Natsume?"

"What?"

"Can I… make room inside your heart?" Luna asked those words that made Natsume shock. "I won't tell anyone… and I'm not going to blackmail you. I just wanted to say this for a long time. Can I… make room inside your heart?"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Ryu…"

"Luna… what's wrong?"

"I want you to keep this a secret from the CEO."

"What?"

"Natsume… is not really married to Mikan. He's just… using her for show." Luna explained the situation to Ryu. This made Ryu shocked to know the situation between Mikan and Natsume.

"You have my word." He replied

"Thank you…"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"RING RING" the sound of Mikan's cell phone was heard. "Wait a minute. Wait a minute." Mikan said as she picked up her cell phone and answered it.

"Moshi moshi. Eh? Ryu. What's wrong?"

"Can I see you tonight?" Ryu asked.

"Tonight? Yeah, why?" Mikan asked.

"I want to talk to you with an important matter." When Mikan heard this, the first thing she thought was; _"I am interested in you._"

"Um, Ryu."

"Yeah"

"Is it about something I'm involved in? What I mean is… does it involve me and you?"

"No. It involves about you and Natsume."

"Oh. Okay. It's fine with me. As long as that rat would allow me, I may be free tonight."

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked as Mikan realized something.

"Um… I'm sorry. I… use personification more than mentioning the person's name. Like… I can call you… um… monkey!"

"What?"

"Well… Natsume calls me poultry and I believe you're familiar with that, right?" Mikan asked as Ryu replied a yes. "Then, I call Natsume a rat, and sooner or later, I'll call you monkey. Do you know what I mean?"

Then, Ryu laughed. "Is that so? Then, see you later." Ryu said as he had a smile on his face.

"Yeah. Later." Mikan said as she turned off her cell phone. Then, she reacted. "Oh! That was the worst excuse ever! Now I have to call him monkey!" she said as she hit her head a lot of times.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ryu was waiting at a bench between a park and a bay. While he looked at his watch, he noticed the brunette coming from his right. He turned her head, and saw her. He smiled as she smiled. Then, he stood up to greet her.

"I'm sorry to drag you here." Ryu apologized.

"No, no. It's okay. Actually, I owe you a lot since you're the one who'll help me make my story a movie. I'll do anything for that person." Mikan replied with a smile.

"Is that so?" Ryu asked

"Yes, of course. Oh yeah, you said that there was an important matter. What about me and Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"You see… about that, some people are already aware of this situation."

"What do you mean?"

"About you being the greatest actress anyone has ever seen. Mikan, is your relationship with Natsume… fake?" Ryu asked as Mikan's smile disappeared. Mikan began to panic that time.

"What are you talking about? I don't know anything about what you're saying." Mikan answered as she turned her face away from Ryu.

"Don't try to lie to me. Luna explained to me about this situation."

"What?"

"I already know about this. Just don't let it spread. Natsume's and your career will be affected."

"I'm aware of that." Mikan replied as she looked at Ryu. "Um, Ryu"

"Yeah"

"About what you said to me before; you told me that you were interested in me. Are you serious?"

"I am serious." Ryu replied as Mikan showed a sad face. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No… it's that… I-," before Mikan was able to say something, Ryu cut her.

"Since you're not really in a relationship with Natsume… can you… fall in love with me?"

"What?"

"A lot of girls really like me… they say that I'm their type… but I turned them down. But… why can't you fall in love with me?" Ryu asked as Mikan became speechless. "Sakura Mikan… please… fall in love with me."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Guys… this may be the only chapter I may update for now… so please forgive me! But I'll do my best to update the next chapter really soon! And I'm hoping for your support. Anyways, please review! Oh and here's a preview of the next chapter!**

"Ryu's interested in you?"

"Yeah, so what? I said that I'll do my best to fall in love with him. By the way, we don't really have any relationship, do we?"

"Time for plan B…"

**Please review! And I'm sorry if I will be updating this late… I will update as soon as possible! That's why, please!**

""**HaNaMii""**


	13. Chapter 13: Mikan's Mine, so Back Off

Thank you for those who reviewed the previous chapter:

**Thank you for those who reviewed the previous chapter:**

_XxblackwingsxX  
-SerenityAkista-  
Cutenatsumexmikan  
xXiceyfireXx  
akerue  
euca1995  
Fujiwara Yuri  
animeaddict.7  
Irumi Kanzaki  
xxFLaMiNG MiLCuTexx  
syhlent rebel  
dominiqueanne__ – yeah… I was planning Luna to jump off a cliff but the story would be bad.  
__animeaddict09  
k0nek0  
UnreadableMe  
Sakura-hime246  
JoiZ. D  
cutiebear14  
babyblossom91  
xshana  
SaraCullen  
cute-azn-angel  
jessie43221  
PuppyKittens  
FallenRaindrops  
fire dragonheart  
StarAngel02  
xXx Simple Silent xXx  
Riiko-chan_

**Thank you so much for the reviews… I'll try to update as soon as I can… **

_**Chapter 13: Mikan's Mine, so Back Off**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to someone else!**

"Why, why, why, why, why? What did I do wrong? What did I do to make Ryu like me? Even up to now, I can't focus on my novel! Why would a rich, cute guy like him like a pathetic loser like me? Natsume calls me that because he means it, so why, why, oh why?!" An exaggerating Mikan was found; she covered her head with a pillow as she screamed until she can't scream no more.

The sleeping man woke up after hearing the woman's scream downstairs. Annoyed by this, he stands up and went downstairs to complain.

"What was all the noise about?!" he shouted as he saw the brunette, serving his breakfast with pancakes and some bacon. He knew something happened, but there's something fishy going on here.

"Hey, poultry" he called her.

"Yeah" she replied

"Were you the one screaming a while ago?" Natsume asked her as Mikan replied. "Me? Screaming? If I did scream, my voice would be hoarse." He doubted it, since her voice a bit hoarse this morning.

"Listen you poultry; don't make your screams a hobby because I didn't hire a chicken to wake me up in this house. If you want to wake me up in the morning, don't. Maybe I'll consider your cock-a-doodle-doos."

"I already told you; I wasn't screaming. I was releasing my anger through loud words."

"In English, you mean screaming?"

"It's called exaggerating."

"Fine, fine… but it's also your way of saying "I'm screaming because I have a problem"."

"It is!"

"Then what's your problem?!"

"Ryu confessed his feelings towards me!"

After Mikan's reply, the room was filled with silence for a moment. The wind entered through the windows as it moved the two's hair. They stare at each other for a while, and then Natsume began to laugh. Mikan was asking why Natsume's laughing after.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You and Ryu?" Natsume asked as he continued to laugh. "Seriously? Ryu admitted his feelings for you? Then he must be nuts. I mean, who likes a chicken like you?"

"Hey!"

"So, what did you say? Did you reject your one and only chance?"

"Hey! I had dozens of boyfriends until I met you. You're really bad luck eh?" Mikan replied. "Anyways… I accepted it."

Natsume's eyes widened by the time he heard her. "What?"

"What?" Hikaru exclaimed

"What?!" Anna and Nonoko exclaimed.

"Yeah… Ryu confessed to me and now, I think I regret the day I told him that I'll be doing my best to love him back." Mikan replied.

"But it's not a problem, right?" Anna asked.

"Yes it is! Mikan is having feelings towards Natsume so it's really bad!" Nonoko replied.

"Wait, what are you talking about? I don't have any feelings towards that cold, insensitive guy. I'd rather die than spend another minute with him." Mikan said.

"Hello? Um, may I speak to Ms. Mikan Sakura? I think she doesn't know that this is the 21st century." Anna replied

"What?" Mikan asked.

"It's possible for two people to fall in love when they live in one house. Love is blind; love is in the air. But with your issues, I think the pollution has blocked the sweet scent of love." Nonoko answered.

"What we mean Mikan is to be true to your heart. Try being honest with yourself on who you love. It's not like we're here to listen to your issues forever." Anna said.

"Yeah; you need to be independent like your sister Hikaru! By the way, can I have her autograph?" Nonoko asked.

"What? Wait, we're not talking about my sister's fame in France. We're talking about my love issues." Mikan said.

"Well, try finding it out yourself." Nonoko replied.

"You know, we're girls, humans. We're not miracle workers or your guidance counselor. If you want therapy, pay it with your 500, 000 yen. Good day!" Anna answered as she hanged up the phone.

"Such insensitive people!" Mikan said as she dialed Hikaru's cell phone number on her phone. Hikaru answered it. "Hello"

"Hikaru! I need your advice!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Sorry, onee-chan. Anna and Nonoko warned me about your issues. They said that they also wanted my autograph." Hikaru replied

"Look, Hikaru-Chan. I am going to reveal your secret to the press in France that you once farted in a French guy's birthday party that made all the guests collapse, unless you talk with me!" Mikan said.

"Gasps! I told you that because I trust you! Anyways, who'll believe a Japanese girl like you? You don't speak French, France doesn't know I have a sister and oh yeah! French people aren't those people who believe easily. So, you're worthless.'

"Don't forget I studied with you in Harvard, we both went to France and a picture of us together was published and I can tell your secret to the press!"

"You really have issues! Do whatever you want! I don't want to talk about your life. I have my own life too, big sister! You're not the only one who has problems here. Thinking like the world's problems is on the weight of your shoulders; just scream it out loud if you feel the pain! Or go to therapy! You make 500, 000 yen there. Make a reservation!!" Hikaru exclaimed as she hanged up the phone.

"She totally hanged up on me." Mikan said as she gave a deep sigh. "I guess I better go to therapy! Wait… is there any reservations?"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"That Baka…" Natsume said as he sees his house messed up. "She didn't clean the whole house."

And then, he found Mikan, coming downstairs. He called; "Oi, clean this up already… if Youichi sees this, he might get discouraged so clean this mess."

"The maids are there; why don't you call them to clean up this mess? By the way, I'm going to submit my novel to Ryu. I'm very busy today." Mikan replied as she went to the door.

"Wait" he called

"What?"

"You… you… you want to…"

"Go"

"To… to…"

"The movies?"

"Yeah… you… want to go?"

"Gee… this is the first time you asked me on a date."

"It's not a date… I… I… feel bored in this house. I want to go out and do something like… eat, watch, buy or something. And it's nothing if you share it on your own so… you… want… to… go?" Natsume asked as Mikan hesitated for a moment. She thought about it carefully, and made a decision.

"Alright; since you wanted to go to the movies, I'll be coming with you…"

"Really?"

"But… I have something important to do tomorrow so how about the other day?"

"The other day? Why the other day?"

"I already told you that I have something to do. So shut up your noisy mouth because it's like rat noise from the basement!" Mikan exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Well, at least I don't scream in the morning like what chickens do."

"Fine… but I won't come with you tomorrow!"

"Whatever; I'll be expecting you. 1:00 PM. I'll be meeting you at the big clock at the Shangri-La."

"Wait and wait but I won't be going! Later, you ratatouille!" Mikan ended the conversation as she slammed the door.

"Whatever… I'll be waiting for you Mikan."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Mr. Yamada, it's so nice to meet you once again." Mikan said as she handed the documents. "Here's another chapter of my story. Again, my best regards."

"You seem to be polite today. Why is that?" Ryu asked Mikan while he walked away serve Mikan a cup of coffee.

"Oh. It's because Natsume asked me on a date for tomorrow, but I said that I had something very important to do that I just can't leave it." When Ryu heard those words, his body froze without Mikan noticing. Does this mean Natsume has feelings for Mikan?

"Anyways, at least Natsume invited you on a date." Ryu replied as he puts down the coffee, and sits along with Mikan.

"Actually, he doesn't consider it a date. He says it's only a hang-out because he wanted to go outside sometimes. He's not used to his big, lonely house." Mikan answered Ryu.

"By the way, I can still remember his last date." Ryu said.

"Really? Who's the girl?" Mikan asked while she munched on some pastries.

Ryu gave a sigh, and then answered Mikan. "It was Maya."

Mikan forgot to chew that time. She began to realize something as Ryu continued. "Actually, that date was really tragic since I heard that Maya and Natsume fought and decided to have a divorce. And then, fire began to spring out from nowhere. As Maya's last request to Natsume, she said to save their only son Youichi. But Maya was left there, alone with no one rescuing her. She burned into ashes…"

"I see." Mikan said as she showed a dismayed face.

"What a tragic love story. Maybe Natsume became this cold since he thinks that Maya hasn't forgave him yet, or maybe he's still depressed because he still loved her even though Maya decided to file a divorce. I don't know the fact about Youichi though… but why does he think that you're his mommy when he knows that his mother is dead?"

"What?" Mikan asked, because she was too distracted. She just realized that Natsume was really sad

"Nothing. It's just that Natsume never smiled his entire life until he met you…" when Ryu said this, Mikan's eyes widened. "Even though he frowns on the outside, I know that he's laughing inside. You might be the next Mrs. Hyuuga."

"What?!"

"I was kidding." Ryu replied as Mikan got relieved. "Of course, I won't let Natsume steal you. Though I may be the bad guy here, I don't care. I just haven't felt this way before, and the first time I saw you, you remind me of how wonderful life is; that you know that you can find hope and joy in little things. You're really an angel, Mikan."

Mikan blushed after Ryu flirted with her. She continues to blush after.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

While walking, Mikan thought of Natsume's situation.

"_Actually, that date was really tragic since I heard that Maya and Natsume fought and decided to have a divorce."_

"_What a tragic love story. Maybe Natsume became this cold since he thinks that Maya hasn't forgiven him yet, or maybe he's still depressed because he wasn't able to say goodbye."_

"_It's just that Natsume never smiled his entire life until he met you."_

"What a poor guy. He was so lonely after 2 years… where was I 2 years ago? If what happened now happened two years ago, I wouldn't suffer the pain I'm suffering now, and maybe I can get married someday to someone besides that damned Hyuuga. But come to think of it… eh! What the heck? Tomorrow is an important day." Mikan thought.

The next morning, while Natsume was sleeping, Mikan opened the curtains and said good morning to the sleepyhead Natsume. Natsume closed his eyes tighter so the light won't reach his eyes. But Mikan took off his blanket. Natsume opened his eyes and decided to talk to Mikan.

"Hey! Why are you waking me up on a Sunday morning? The hang-out's later so put me to sleep." Natsume said.

"I just thought you were lonely so I decided that maybe we should make breakfast together!" Mikan replied.

"Breakfast? Together? I'm sleepy so please let me sleep."

"Come on Natsume. You won't get any eye bugs just by helping me make breakfast."

"But I will get better and won't get cranky when I get some more sleep."

"Fine… go sleep. When you wake up, I'll be gone. And I won't come to the hang-out."

"It's your decision. Now, will you please give me and my bed some privacy?"

"Whatever…" Mikan replied as she closed the door.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It was eleven o'clock AM, and Natsume finally woke up. He stretched for a bit, until he remembered what Mikan said.

"_Fine… go sleep. When you wake up, I'll be gone. And I won't come to the hang-out." _He thought.

"She really meant it." Natsume said to himself as he went downstairs to eat some breakfast. He went to the table, and the food that she served were blueberry pancakes with a smiley face on top with triangle-sliced hotdogs surrounding the pancake, making it look like the sun. There was also an orange fruit at the side, and milk for the beverage.

Natsume thought it was ridiculous. He turned around to get something from the kitchen when he saw a note.

"_If I won't be able to come, don't wait!" _it said. _"Mikan, your poultry." _

"So, she accepts that she's a real chicken." Natsume said to himself as he got himself a pair of spoon and fork and ate his breakfast.

He did go there… to wait for Mikan and "hang-out" with him. Unfortunately, hours passed and he needed to hide from crowds especially from girls. At least he survived. And then, little drops of rain fell from the sky. And still, he wanted to stay… until he can't take it anymore.

He decided to call Mikan, but all he heard was a busy tone. Then, he became furious that he called Ryu…

"Hello"

"Ryu, is Mikan with you?"

"No. Why is that?"

"Nothing really. Later." He said. "Oh yeah, Ryu. I just wanted to tell you that… I will not let go of Mikan." And then, he hanged up.

Ryu smiled for a moment, and then went back to his job.

Then, he had no other choice but to contact Anna and Nonoko.

"Hello" Anna answered.

"Hello. Is Mikan with you?" Natsume asked.

"No, why?" Anna asked.

"I think she's still in the cemetery." Nonoko joined in.

"What? Cemetery?" Natsume asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Anna asked.

"Tell me what?" Natsume asked again.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mikan was at the cemetery after all. She was holding a bouquet of flowers, and put them on the ground, in front of the headstone. She was mourning afterwards.

"I guess you're not here to witness my success. How unlucky! It's like fate planned me and Natsume to be together." Mikan said.

And it was written;

_RIP_

_Here lies __Andou Tsubasa__ who was born on the 28th day of May, 1984  
and died on the 28__th__ day of May, 2006._

And beside it was;

_RIP_

_Here lies __Hyuuga Maya__ who was born on the 29__th__ day of February, 1987  
and died on the 28__th__ day of May, 2006._

"Today, I mourn your deaths. And I know how much two people were hurt." Mikan said as she continues to pray. After a few minutes, she fixed her things, and headed back home.

_**End of Chapter**_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Whoa! They died on the same day. _

_But Maya died at 12:00 am on the 28__th__ day of May, and Tsubasa died about 11:00 AM on the 28__th__ day of May_

_Well, please review!_

_And here's a preview of the next chapter:_

"What gift could be suitable for Natsume? Natsume, are you going to give me a gift?"

"No…"

"Yes…_"_

_Well… please review. Now, I will try to update "Natsume's Painting"_

_PEACE2ALL :_

''''**HaNaMii**_''''_


	14. Chapter 14: Mikan's Birthday Present

**First of all, I want to thank those who reviewed me from the previous chapter:**

_Fire dragonheart  
xXiceyfireXx  
Fujiwara Yuri  
StarAngel02  
k0nek0  
FallenRaindrops  
Sakura-hime246  
HengHeng  
Cutenatsumexmikan  
-SerenityAkista-  
XxblackwingsxX  
Irumi Kanzaki  
JoiZ. D  
xXx Simple Silent xXx  
animeaddict.7  
yamyam-chan  
akerue  
UnreadableMe  
dominiqueanne  
KMAC 08  
jessie43221  
RiiKo-Chan  
moonlightprincess08  
tina1061  
animeaddict09  
syhlent rebel__  
cute-azn-angel  
thundra18_

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reviewing. People, in the preview I've stated in Chapter 13, it was supposed to be Christmas. But then, the season which is currently happening in the story was autumn. So, for me not to make any confusion, I will delete that chapter.

And I also want to apologize for not updating sooner. Here in my country, summer has ended (I'm in the Philippines) and school has started. So please accept my apology… I'm really sorry, everyone. Well, here's the 14th chapter of this story.

_**Chapter XIV – **__**Mikan's Birthday**_

"RING!!" the annoying alarm clock woke up the sleeping Mikan from her bed. She stretched her arms, and yawned so she'd be awake. Then, she scratched her head, still feeling sleepy after the stretching she made.

After that, she went straight to the restroom, took a bath, and dressed up for the day. But she wasn't reminded that it was her birthday… today. She went downstairs, and prepared breakfast for Natsume, and her little _son_ Youichi.

Later on, Natsume wakes up, cranky after being a guest at a live show at 12:00 AM, and recording some songs on 1:30… he only had some sleep for about 3 hours. And still, he can feel his headache.

He stood up, and noticed that his clock stopped moving. So, he searched for the batteries inside his drawer, but it seems that he forgot to buy some batteries for them. So, he decided to head to Mikan's room to get some batteries.

He opened the door without knocking, and went inside without a care. He opened Mikan's drawer near her bed, and saw some batteries. He took them, and went back to his room. But before he was able to go out, he noticed something on the calendar.

"Wait a minute" he thought. And when he saw the calendar, he saw: My Birthday!!

"It's her birthday?" Natsume thought as he smiled, and went back to his room.

Natsume went downstairs to eat some breakfast, while Mikan kept on sighing to herself. Natsume noticed the frowning face, so he asked; "Oi, why are you frowning like that? It seems like the world's problems has landed on your shoulders."

Mikan replied with a sigh. "Well, it seems like you were mad the other day because I didn't go on a date with you… but it was really important that I have to stake my life on it! I mean, how come my boyfriend's grave is near your wife's grave?"

"You mean Andou Tsubasa? Yeah, I often see his grave. But you were his girlfriend? I'm still terrified since I didn't know that guy would date such an idiot like you—,"

"SHUT UP!" Mikan shouted as silence filled the room for a moment. "Tsubasa is not like that! If you want to mock him, just mock me instead!"

"So you're protecting him?"

"Of course… he was… my first love." After what Mikan said, Natsume saw a teardrop flow from her eyes. "Anyway, we can't stop on being ourselves. So, be you. Mock anyone you like to mock. Insult them and do whatever you want. But you don't know what you're doing. Why don't you think first on how the person will feel before you say something from your toxic mouth?"

Mikan walked out of the room afterwards, without another word. Natsume was kind of feeling ashamed of himself. It seems like he only made her special day worse.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Hello. Hikari, is that you? Well, you know that it's Mikan's birthday and--. Okay, okay, fine."

"Hello, Anna and Nonoko."

"Well, lookie here. It's Natsume Hyuuga on the phone." Anna said.

"Look, its Mikan's birthday today… and I think that I only made her day worse."

Nonoko replied in a fast matter. "So you called us here to tell you some things about Mikan so she can have a perfect day and she won't be mad at you?"

"Um… yeah."

"Works for me! Alright, here are Mikan's likes and dislikes." Anna whispered on the phone.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Mikan" Natsume called while Mikan was on the computer, writing her latest novel.

"What is it?" Mikan asked

Stop asking and let's just go out for dinner." Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist as they went outside.

"Wait, wait. What did you say?"

"You idiot. You forget things easily!"

"What are you talking about? I left the computer open, I'm a mess and why the hell do you want to have dinner with me?!"

"Aren't you aware that it's your birthday today?"

"My birthday?" Mikan asked herself, thinking about her birthday… until, "AH! It's my birthday today! So Natsume, you're treating me dinner?"

"No. I will send you to the mental hospital."

"Well, why do you want to do that?"

"You know what; you become more idiotic in every birthday of yours."

"How about Youichi?"

"There's this program at school where grade 2 students get to sleep over the school. It will help them to become more independent especially in a young age. He gets to stay there for a week."

"Is that so? Well, I have no objections! I'm starving now so let's go for dinner!" Mikan replied with a sweet smile.

"What the—," Natsume thought as he curved his lip. "Maybe this will do."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Thanks Natsume for treating me dinner. But are you sure because you had to cancel your meetings and other stuff?" Mikan asked.

"Its fine, it's fine. I just do these on birthdays so pipe down." Natsume replied as he continues to hide his face under the menu book.

"Well, I had to cancel my 3 photo shoots, my movie rehearsal and the live show. But this will do… it's for Mikan." Natsume thought. "Of course, I was surprised about Anna and Nonoko's advice."

FLASHBACK:

"Is it necessary?"

"Mikan likes that, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But just be more careful about your words; don't let your guard down."

"Oh… you mean that Koizumi Luna who knows your secret?"

"Just shut up. And if this advice doesn't work, I'll file a case against you two and assuring that you two will be sent to jail. Is that clear?"

"Argh… LEARN HOW TO CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!! GEE, I WONDER WHY MANY GIRLS ARE IN LOVE WITH YOU WHEN YOUR ATTITUDE IS SO… Argh!!" Both of them shouted on the phone, and hung it afterwards.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Anyway…"

"Oi Baka, it's your birthday today, right?" Natsume asked

"Yeah, so?"

"What would you like as a birthday present?" Natsume asked

"Me? Well, I can't think of anything. I mean, I've never received any gifts anymore ever since Tsubasa died."

"What do you mean?" You've never received any gift for the past two years?" Natsume asked. Mikan, in reply, shook her head with a sad face.

"How about Anna and Nonoko? Why don't they give you gifts?"

"Anna and Nonoko never gave me a single gift. They fear that if they'd give me a gift, bad luck will surround me. But against all odds, Tsubasa gave me the most valuable gift of my life. I treasure it the most."

…

"So… what gift do you want?"

"May you excuse me?" Mikan said as she stood up and headed straight to the bathroom. Natsume can see a tear drop from her eyes. She still missed that guy.

Natsume sighed. "If only I had the power to make that Tsubasa come to life… I'd make her happy… I guess I'd better follow those twins' crappy advice."

Natsume left the table afterwards, leaving Mikan alone in the restaurant. He ran to a shop, and bought a present for Mikan; a present that will make her happy for the rest of her life.

After a few minutes, Mikan went out of the bathroom, and went back to her seat. She noticed that Natsume was gone, but she didn't bother.

Mikan was waiting for Natsume for 30 minutes. Afterwards, she thought that maybe she got stood up so she planned to leave the place. She paid for the food, and walked going outside… until she saw a panting Natsume in front of her way.

"I can't think of any gift that I can give to you, so here." Natsume said as he handed out a box. Mikan got a held it, and she opened to see what's inside.

When she opened Natsume's gift, tears ran down in her face. She was smiling; she felt overjoyed by the gift.

"Thank you Natsume." Mikan said as she walked towards Natsume, and kissed him on the cheek. Natsume didn't blush, but he felt good inside.

"I'm really happy that you gave this present for my birthday." Mikan said as she continues to cry. "I'm really, really happy."

What Mikan received that time were Fluff Puffs, her last meal with Tsubasa. But since Natsume gave it to her, she was able to, again, taste those sweet Fluff Puffs. And deep inside the box, was a diamond necklace, which Mikan didn't notice until she finished her meal.

She was overjoyed by Natsume's gift… "Maybe he did have a sweet side after all."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The next day, while Natsume gazed at the sky with a hue of orange and red, Mikan walked to him, and joined him in staring at the sky.

"The colors really brighten my eyes." Mikan said. "I'd really love to soar up high."

"Um…" Both of them said. "You go first Natsume."

"Since Christmas is coming, would you like to go on a winter vacation?"

"Really? Wow!!"

"Of course I'll be including Youichi, Ryu and Luna." Natsume said. "Is this your first time on a winter vacation?"

"Um… kind of… I mean, every Christmas, I go to Anna and Nonoko to sleepover since I tend to be alone. I guess I'll be asking Hikari to join." Mikan replied. "As I was saying… Natsume, I want to thank you for your gift to me last night. It touched me so deeply. And you don't need to buy me a diamond necklace."

"Well, what I'm trying to say… is…" Mikan said, "I'll be doing my best to forget about Tsubasa! I know it's hard but, I'll be doing my best. So don't worry!"

Natsume, at first, was annoyed by Mikan's spirit, but he was getting used to it all along. So he curved his lip, but didn't show it to the brunette.

"Hey, you're smiling! This is a once-in-a-lifetime experience!! BANZAI!" Mikan cheered

"Oi Baka!" Natsume said. "Nothing"

_**End of Chapter**_

Sorry everyone for the long wait! And if you think this chapter's short, sorry again! It's just that I don't have that much time to update my stories.

But here's a preview of the next chapter:

"Where's Hikari? Where's she?"

"From what I've heard, she left her luggage in the other building from afar. But with this blizzard, she maybe stranded there."

"I'll be searching for her!"

"I'm sorry, Mikan. I had to lie to you."

Please review! And sorry for the long wait…

_XOXOXO_

_--HaNaMii_


	15. Chapter 15: Stuck in A Blizzard with You

Thank you to the people who reviewed me from the previous chapter:

_Irumi Kanzaki  
Lycrea  
XxblackwingsxX  
UnreadableMe  
Cutenatsumexmikan  
xXx Simple Silent xXx  
animeaddict.7  
__StarAngel02  
thundra18  
dominiqueanne  
fire dragonheart  
Luna Harmony  
k0nek0  
bloodyraven.13  
FallenRaindrops  
ChIn2xCutIE  
akerue  
Riiko-chan  
Brown-Eyed Brunnete  
sexy Seren_

Thank you very much for reviewing, minna-sama! I really appreciate it. They become my inspiration, even though I can't update for a while…

Reminder: **PLEASE GREET ME SINCE THIS IS A VERY, VERY SPECIAL DAY: AUGUST 7. It's the day I liked my crush. I liked him since last year!! Happy 1****st**** anniversary!!**

And I've been taking Creative Writing courses, so you may see some improvements! Enjoy!

Here's Chapter 15…

DISCLAIMER: Just want to remind you… I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to someone else!!

_**Chapter 15 – Stranded in a Blizzard with You**_

Winter… just imagine the snow falling from the skies, landing on your warm hands and melting within; it feels great.

Mikan, Natsume and their other friends went along to their trip going to Switzerland for their winter vacation. It was Mikan's first time on a plane… so there may be weird things that could happen inside the plane.

Inside the plane:

"You idiot! You puked on my jacket… and this was my favorite!" Natsume exclaimed

"Sorry Natsume! I'm really sorry! It's just my first time on a plane… and I get really nervous and I get dizzy, like when I board on a boat--." Mikan replied as she continues to throw up in a plastic bag. "Well… Merry Christmas!"

"I'll have my merry Christmas when we get down…" Natsume murmured as Ryu went to him and offered a handkerchief.

"Here. I know you feel uncomfortable when someone throws up on you." He said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks." Natsume replied as he took the handkerchief and wiped it on the spot where Mikan threw up on. Then, he took off his jacket and went to the washroom to take off the smell.

While Natsume was in the washroom, Ryu sat down with Mikan.

"So this is your first time on a plane…" Ryu said and Mikan nodded with a clueless look. "Don't worry. Your dizziness will wear off soon. We're going to land at Canada soon."

"Good. I don't enjoy planes." Mikan told Ryu as he laughed.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"We're here!!" Mikan exclaimed as she jumps for joy.

"Mikan, wear your jacket or--," Ryu said but it was too late… he saw Mikan, freezing and shaking while chopsticks of ice grew in her nose.

"It's freezing…" Mikan said, shivering while looking at the gang.

"What are we waiting for, sister? Let's go inside!" Hikari, Mikan's sister, said as she and Anna and Nonoko went inside.

While Natsume sees Mikan and Ryu, he smirked at them and whispered, "I don't care if you two would freeze to death."

"If you don't care then why are you jealous?" Luna asked Natsume.

"Tch. Whatever." He said as he entered the room, leaving Luna, feeling awful.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Mikan, what are you going to do first?" Anna asked Mikan

"Hmm… I feel tired from the trip. I guess I better take a nap." Mikan replied, and then she yawned as she stretched her arms. She asked a person where the rooms are, and she disappeared along with her.

"Gee. Mikan sure loves to sleep." Anna said

"Well, that's what we expect from Mikan." Nonoko joined in.

"I'll be taking a tour around. I'll be back in time for dinner." Hikari said.

"Hey Ryu! What are you going to do first?" Natsume asked

"Me and Luna are going ice skating. How about you?" Ryu asked

"I'll be staying at the fireplace." Natsume replied as he went another way.

And they went on separate ways…

They met again for dinner time… except Hikari was missing, so Mikan decided to look for her.

"Hikari, Hikari! Where are you?! Hikari, Hikari!!" Mikan called and called, but she didn't hear anything from Hikari.

"Ryu, have you seen Hikari?" Mikan asked Ryu, but all Ryu can say was "no".

"Hey Mikan. What were you shouting about?" Anna and Nonoko appeared.

"Hikari's missing. I have to find her!" Mikan said as she continues to search for Hikari.

Luna was all alone, watching the snow fall from her place, through the window.

"Natsume… I… really like you." She murmured, and gave a sigh after. While sitting down, Mikan approaches her and asked, "Luna, do you know where Hikari is?"

Luna knew where Hikari was, since she joined her in the hot springs. But, instead of telling Mikan the truth, she told her a lie.

"Hikari told me that she forgot her bag from the other building. But with the strong blizzard, and with the cable cabs closed, I think she may be stranded out there." Luna replied.

Mikan balled her fist after hearing the news. And then, she ran leaving Luna behind.

"I'm sorry, Mikan. I had to lie to you." Luna thought as she closed her eyes.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A few minutes have passed, and Mikan didn't return for dinner yet. Suddenly, Anna and Nonoko began to worry.

"Where's Mikan?" Anna asked

"She's been looking for Hikari a very long time now! And I'm hungry!!" Nonoko replied.

"What are you talking about?" a voice was heard.

"Your sister's been looking for you." Anna replied with a down tone.

"Wait… Hikari!!" Anna and Nonoko both reacted. They turned around and hugged her really tight

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked while being squeezed by Anna and Nonoko

"Mikan's been missing. She said that she was looking for you. Did you see her?" Ryu asked.

"No, I haven't. I went to the hot springs, and then I took a hot bath. Why?" Hikari asked. Luna was trying to walk away, but Ryu caught up with her and held her shoulder.

"You know, we haven't heard your side of the story…" Ryu said as Luna hesitates on whether to tell the truth, or say a lie. It was pretty obvious that she's guilty just by looking at her face, and they know that Luna may be one of the reasons why Mikan is missing.

After a few minutes…

While Natsume was walking towards them, he sees Hikari, shouting at Luna.

"WHAT?! How could you?! All you think about is yourself! And now you cause Mikan to be trapped in…" Hikari yelled at Luna. Hikari was crying and crying. Natsume butts in to know what's going on.

"Mikan's missing." Ryu said

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked

"Luna told Mikan that Hikari forgot her luggage at the other building. Without minding, she runs towards the snow just to find her." Ryu replied

"You know that Mikan's really naive. Why did you do this?!" Nonoko yelled

"I… I didn't know what I was doing… I'm sorry." Luna murmured.

"She might die out there! You know that the blizzard's really strong!" Anna said. When Natsume heard this, without hesitating, he got his coat, wore his goggles and rode on a motor vehicle. He wanted to save Mikan no matter what.

Those who were left inside the building were shocked to see how Natsume had the courage to go in search for Mikan.

"Natsume's a really tough guy." Anna said

"But will they return?" Hikari asked

"I hope so. All we have to do is to put our trust to God." Nonoko said, "By the way, why did Natsume even try to save Mikan? I mean, we can call someone else to save Mikan."

Ryu smiled after what Nonoko had said. "There are some reasons that can't be explained so easily."

He went on a dangerous journey between life and death, in search of the dear brunette he had learned to love. He didn't mind that he was freezing from the blizzard. All that matters is that he can bring back Mikan, alive.

On the other hand, Mikan laid down on the ground. Her tears we're becoming little ices, and she was ready to die.

She said to herself; "I can't die yet, There are so many things that I still have to fulfill." She said as she tries to visualize her dreams, "I want to publish my current story so I can be known once more. And then, live in a house on my own, with the two most important people in my world, Hotaru and Hikari. And, I want to have my own wedding… at the aisle, waiting for me… is…" she says as she sees Natsume smile in front of her. "HEY WAKE UP!!"

"Mikan, you baka, wake up!!" Natsume shouted as Mikan tries to open her eyes. Mikan takes a look on who that person was. She whispered his name; "Natsume"

"I'm here to rescue you. The motor vehicle ran out of gas. Can you stand up?" he asked, but she was too weak, so Natsume lifted her up, and they walked to the nearest shelter that they can find.

Luckily, they found an empty cottage to stay. He lay down the cold brunette on the carpet, and lit the fire in the chimneys. He was also cold that time, but what was important was that she was well.

He wrapped his jacket around her, hoping that she'll get warm. And he lent her, his gloves to protect her. He even hugged her to keep her comfortable. While he hugged her, she let a tear drop out of her closed eyes.

"_Natsume…" _she thought.

They stayed like this for the night. No one found them yet… until

"BANG"

The door was opened by a group of men who were searching for the two. The two were awakened by the noise that occurred.

"Oh! For heaven's sake, you are in good hands!..." one of them said, "and sharing a scarf."

Mikan looked at Natsume. She noticed that they were wearing the same scarf, and was surprised!

"Oh. My. God." Mikan said

"Well, this is pretty awkward." Natsume uttered as Mikan also noticed that Natsume was holding her hand.

"Ermm… Natsume… you can let go of the hand." Mikan said, but instead of letting it go, he tightened the grip.

"I'm never letting you go…" Natsume told her.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Hikari, good news! We found them!" Anna and Nonoko reported Hikari. Tears of joy flowed on her face.

"You found mommy and daddy?" Youichi asked Anna

"Yep. And they're completely safe." She replied

While on the other hand, an angry woman was standing, watching the three happy. She was full of anger and jealousy, that she wanted to take her revenge.

A certain fellow came to her and said; "Instead of making yourself happy, why can't you make them happy? Would you want everyone to suffer because of your selfishness?"

"I thought you liked Mikan, Ryu?" she said

"I like Mikan. I'm just waiting for the right time to court her." He replied

"What do you mean?"

"Mikan and Natsume's marriage isn't real. But… they won't act like they love each other in front of Youichi forever. They would break up soon."

"I know, but why do I get the feeling that I'm still not content of that divorce?"

"It's because you're missing something… Natsume's love."

Silence filled the room for a moment, and then;

"You're right Ryu. Maybe I should consult you more often." She said as she faked a smile, and walked away.

End of Chapter 15

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Well, minna-sama, how was Chapter 15? Awful? Dramatic? Disgusting? State your comments and review!

I may update a little late… OKAY!! Maybe next month! But I know you're patient enough…

Here's a preview of the next chapter:

"Natsume, I can't stay like this forever."

"What do you mean?"

"I think… we should break up."

Surprised? Shocked? Me too… a little. But it's really tragic. Please review!!

Hana-chan!


	16. Chapter 16: Thank You, and Goodbye

Thank you very much to those who reviewed me from the previous chapter:

Thank you very much to those who reviewed me from the previous chapter:

_StarAngel02  
miKaN'natSuMe525  
fire dragonheart  
thundra18  
dominiqueanne  
Wishing You Knew  
Luna Harmony  
Sakura-hime246  
sexy Seren  
UnreadableMe  
Irumi Kanzaki  
animeaddict09  
Hellmaster FIbby  
rockprincess412  
animeaddict.7  
xXx Simple Silent xXx  
catheriney2004  
babyblossom91  
kikyorules10  
cutiebear14  
090mikanXnatsume090  
khatzie  
bloodyraven.13  
xXiceyfireXx  
mag_

My Message (MM):

400 reviews!! I can't believe I accomplished 400 reviews!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH MINNA-SAMA!!

I present to you Chapter 16 of Youichi's Birthday Present. August 10 and 13 has been a very special day to me… including 7 of course!!

Sorry if this updated really late. I warned you already… but it seems like it was yesterday when I started making this story. And I'm now at Chapter 16! Well, here I am, starting the story.

_**Chapter 16 – Thank You, and Goodbye**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to someone else!!

"YES! We're finally back from Canada! I missed Japan!" Mikan said, holding her luggage while Youichi was beside her.

Natsume, on the other hand, carried his own luggage and went inside the house.

"You miss Japan because you didn't like boarding on planes." Natsume whispered.

"I heard that!" Mikan said, "It's nice to be at home."

Mikan went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Natsume entered the kitchen too. When they were going to get a glass from the tray, their hands meet. Both looked at each other, and then turned away.

"Why is he acting like that?" Mikan asked herself. Suddenly, she remembered something… she was having flashbacks.

_Flashback:_

"I want you to pretend to be Youichi's mom."

"Youichi knows that I'm here to be his mother and he doesn't want us far away because he thinks I'm Maya!"

"You're just here to act Maya, but even if it's the end of the world, you'll never take Maya's place."

"It seems that Natsume can't turn over a new leaf on Maya. He can't accept her death."

"You're pretending to be my wife. It's your job."

"As long as you're not married to that Hyuuga and you're currently living in this house, well you're not considered as a part of the true family. This is not job you're supposed to be doing. Even if it costs 500, 000 yen, I can't allow that.

"One day, the child will know that this is just a setup for him. And it feels bad to be lied than telling the truth."

"I know this job is ridiculous, and I know it will ruin my reputation. But, I want to stay here, because they treat me like a part of a family now."

"I wonder why I've decided to act like a mother in exchange of a big amount. It might sound easy, but I can't imagine myself doing this job."

"You know why I'm still here? Because I want to make Youichi happy, that's it!"

"I thought your main reason of staying in my house was because you're falling for me."

"Falling for you? Oh please!"

"I won't let go of you."

_End of Flashback_

"I guess Youichi's wish came true. His mom will never leave him." Mikan thought.

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. It seemed strange, since they only arrived from Canada. Who was expecting them?

Mikan went to get the door. When she opened it, it was none other then her sister, Hikari.

"Nee-chan…" Hikari said.

"What do you want?" Mikan asked angrily.

"Gee, you seemed kind of cranky. Anyways… um…" Hikari said while hopping up and down.

"What?" Mikan asked once more… and to her surprise, behind Hikari, was none other than Hotaru.

"HOTARU-CHAN" Mikan was surprised to see Hotaru. She wanted to hug her, unfortunately…

BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA

"Ouch!" Mikan uttered

"How many times should I tell you that if you hug me again, you'll taste the wrath of my Baka gun?" Hotaru said, watching Mikan rub her head.

"I'm sorry Hotaru. I mean, it's so surprising seeing you here. You were here last summer, weren't you?" Mikan asked.

"Well yeah. I'm in town this week and I was wondering if you will come with me to America." Hotaru replied

"Look Hotaru. I already told you that I'm staying. I can't leave Youichi." Mikan said. After that, Hotaru dragged Mikan outside to talk.

"You're seriously going to take care of Youichi until you die?" Hotaru asked

"Yes. And I really mean it." Mikan replied

"Could you take a look at the boy Mikan?" Hotaru said, "He's growing. What are you going to do? Continue this masquerade party until the boy discovers that you're not really his mother? Mikan, you're not really Natsume's wife. You're just pretending to be her!"

"And what's wrong with that Hotaru?! Could you tell me what's wrong with that?!"

"You're not really doing this for them! You're doing this as your job! You're not really married to him! It's just a scene!"

"At least Youichi's now happy that I'm always beside him!"

"That's because he thinks you're his mother! He's happy because his mother is with him, but he won't be happy if he realizes that all this time he was tricked by his father. Would you like that to happen?"

"I'm treated here as a family!"

"You're missing the point Mikan! The point here is that you won't be a mother to Youichi forever. You're just someone who does her job. You're only doing this just for money. If you want to stay here forever, it's fine with me. But you have one week to change your mind." Hotaru ended the conversation, and walked away without another word.

"Eh, Hotaru-Chan, you're not staying?" Hikari asked as Hotaru continues to walk forward.

Mikan, on the other hand, felt like crying.

"_You're missing the point Mikan! The point here is that you won't be a mother to Youichi forever. You're just someone who does her job. You're only doing this just for money."_

"Hotaru thinks that I'm a gold digger." Mikan said.

"You're not a gold digger Mikan. You're just doing your job." Hikari replied while comforting her big sister.

"I guess that whatever I do to this family, Youichi will always think that I'm Maya, but not Mikan. And Natsume won't think of me as the real Mikan, but his dead wife." Mikan expressed her thoughts as she continues to cry.

"_You're pretending to be my wife. It's your job."_

"I guess Hotaru was right. I am just doing my job." Those were Mikan's last words.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

That night, Mikan confronted Natsume. She wanted to talk with him, so they went outside.

"What do you want to talk about, poultry?" Natsume asked.

Mikan was frowning. She wanted to tell Natsume something, but she doesn't have the courage to do it.

"Um…"

"You're sad." Natsume told Mikan as he went towards her. "Just tell me what you want to say. I'll be here, listening."

"That… that… YOUR ACTING SUCKS!"

"What?"

"You think that I'll fall for that scheme? Well for your information, I'm not going to fall for it."

"Whatever… if you don't want to say it, then don't."

"FINE JIRAIYA-SAMA!"

"Fine Tsunade-Sama."

And they left without saying anything to each other.

"I'm still hesitating on whether I should tell it to Natsume or not." Mikan said to herself.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Am I really that girl who can make those two happy? Or do they only think of me as Maya?" Mikan asked herself.

In every minute, Mikan continues to reminisce her moments with Natsume (and Youichi, of course). As she reminisce those irreplaceable memories, she begins to question herself. A lo of questions popped in her head like a pack of wilder beasts running at the valley.

"Why" was the question she asked herself a lot of times. She wondered why she did those things. Why she made it happen. Why everything is so confusing… until she finally realized her next move.

Her next move was pretty obvious. She went to Natsume for a talk.

They went outside the backyard. It was getting cloudy that time, and water might fall from the sky.

Finally, Mikan asked Natsume. "Natsume, why did you hire me as Youichi's mother?" she asked but in a serious but gentle tone. "I mean, of all the million women there, why me?"

Natsume replied. "Why the hell would you ask that kind of ques--"

"JUST ANSWER ME PROPERLY!" Mikan exclaimed. "I want to know the truth. I'm tired of living under the shadows now."

Natsume gave a sigh, puts his hands in his pockets, and answered. "It's because you look like Youichi's mother, Maya. I mean, you can't find any other girls there who look like Maya."

"Is that so?"

"Well, yeah."

"Natsume, I want to ask you something." Mikan said as she began shaking because of nervousness. "When you first saw me, did you look at me as Mikan?... or as Maya?"

This question began to startle Natsume. Should he tell the truth, or make a white lie?

"Just tell me the truth. Don't worry, I'll accept it." Mikan said.

"Why are you asking these questions?" Natsume asked, walking away from his position.

"It's because I want to know what you feel about me. I want to know what you think of me. I know that I look like Maya. I do Maya's job everyday. But did you ever notice me as Mikan? Have you ever looked at me as who I am?" Mikan began asking Natsume.

"What I think of you? You want to hear the answer? Fine. When I first saw you, I thought of Maya. I thought that you were her when Youichi was hugging you. When I see you, I see Maya. I think that you're really Maya even though I know that you're Mikan. But… but I'm not sure of what I see with you. It's just that you remind me of Maya whenever I see you."

"Is that so?" Mikan asked. "Then, what about Youichi? Any improvements on him?"

"You're changing the topic! I thought we were talking about you and your issues!"

"Well Natsume, I decided that… I should quit."

Silence filled the place for a moment. And then, rain fell down from the skies.

"What"

"I said--."

"I know what you said. But why do you want to quit?"

"I don't know why, Natsume. But I think everyday, when I'm with you, my love grows as well. I know you won't be marrying me nor be Maya but I think that I should quit for my sake."

"Then how about Youichi's sake?"

"I've thought about it, and I've decided that I will leave Youichi as well. I will leave this family. I don't know if Youichi knows that I'm not really his mother, but I know that sooner or later he will find out that what we're playing with him is a trick. He'll know soon that I'm really Mikan, not Maya." Mikan explained. "I don't want to worsen these things, Natsume. I also don't want to disturb your family. I know that I can't take Maya's place. But could you please accept the fact that Maya's dead?"

"Fine. You're fired!"

"I know. But here's my last message for you: be honest with yourself. I don't know why, but I just want to let you know that there are such certain things in life you just have to accept… including the fact about your dead wife." Mikan said.

"I'm hoping that I won't be seeing you starting now. Until next time… thank you". She said as she bows her head as her bid of farewell

"Goodbye…" and she left him under the rain. She ran inside, got her bag, and went outside without another word.

Natsume, on the other hand, was left frozen by those words Mikan said. He balled his fists, looked at this bright moon, and thought about what Mikan said.

"Goodbye, Mikan Sakura."

Natsume went inside to dry himself up. While he was wiping himself with his towel, Youichi walked up to him and said, "Daddy". He was looking pale, and suddenly, Youichi fainted.

Natsume was shocked to see this. He touched Youichi's arm, and he was flaring up. "Youichi, Youichi" Natsume said as he tried to wake up the little boy. But he was sick as he is.

Mikan, on the other hand, went to the hotel Hotaru was staying in. She knocked on Hotaru's hotel room, and when Hotaru opened it, it was a wet chick.

"Mikan, what happened to you?" Hotaru asked as Mikan continues to stand there.

END OF CHAPTER

MM: Well, that's it folks. That only took me a few days!! Yey me!! Oh well, here's a preview for the next chapter:

"Youichi's has a deadly flu. If he's lucky, he'd still be alive."

"No, this can't happen!"

"Where's mommy? I want to see mommy."

Please review, my dear reader. And I might update the next chapter a bit late! So… see you!

_Hana-Chan_


	17. Chapter 17: Consequences

I just want to thank those who reviewed me previously:

I just want to thank those who reviewed me previously:

_Camille1998  
bloodyraven.13  
Irumi Kanzaki  
eileene  
iDreamt  
kuffly  
__yamyam-chan__ – eh… I miss you too!  
__MFLdy__ – Tsubasa died because of a car accident  
__dominiqueanne  
neko yuki  
UnreadableMe  
Luna Harmony  
babyblossom91  
youare-who-youare  
fire dragonheart  
YesThatsMe  
'-MiNi-RAi-'  
fan  
Fujiwara Yuri  
kikyorules10  
arveegomez  
yamaharuka  
afdsdgfgh  
Puppy Kittens  
Nina the flamecaster__ – sure… we can be friends!  
__XxblackwingsxX  
i Know__ – I was inspired by that movie, but I don't mean to forge the story.  
__xXiceyfireXx  
RiiKo-Chan  
uke-sensai  
ichigosweet  
XKasumiX  
qwerty_

MM: Sorry for updating after two months. I really missed but since I was too busy, I don't have time to update this story. I hope you understand and I'm sorry for the late update. But always remember that my first fanfiction, which is this, is dedicated to my reviewers everywhere. I hope that you know that and I will do my best on writing this story.

By the way, about the preview that you last saw, I decided to change it and make another plot for this chapter… to prolong this story. If you don't want to read this revised chapter, then you might as well go and read another story.

_**Chapter XVII **__**– Consequences**_

When Hotaru found Mikan at her door, she was surprised that Mikan will appear wet in front of her. Yet, she pitied the brunette. She was wet all over while carrying a luggage at hand. Her expression was bitter; she can't stop crying.

Hotaru had a sudden guess to why Mikan was there, but she wanted to ask why she was crying.

Mikan bit her lip as Hotaru asked what was going on. But all Mikan could do is cry while shaking her head, saying no.

Hotaru welcomed Mikan to her suite. She said, "You could've taken the bus or pack an umbrella. It's raining cats and dogs outside." Then, she handed her a blanket to comfort her. Mikan sat down on Hotaru's couch.

Mikan lay frozen as Hotaru tries to talk to her. Hotaru was concern more than ever.

As she was preparing hot cocoa for her, Hotaru wanted to know the situation. "Let me guess," said Hotaru, "…you want to come with me to America, don't you?" Mikan nodded her head in reply.

"Is this your final decision?" Hotaru asked. Mikan nodded her head again. "I think I made the right choice."

Hotaru offered Mikan a cup of cocoa. "What do you mean?"

"I left the two. I want them to start a new life. You were right Hotaru." Mikan replied as she held Hotaru's hand, "I can't be Youichi's pretender forever."

Hotaru smiled as she groomed Mikan's hair. "Don't be so sure yet. You need to understand what's inside your heart. Through that, you will realize that what you think isn't important is really a treasure you should be keeping forever."

Mikan smiled to Hotaru, and then she hugged her. "I can be happy even without Natsume or Youichi."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Inside his bedroom, Natsume was found lying down on his bed, sighing. All he can think about was Mikan. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello" he answered

"You have a press conference tomorrow. Bring Mikan with you." Ryu said.

Natsume gave a sigh. "I can't bring Mikan tomorrow."

"What?"

"I said I can't bring Mikan tomorrow."

"I heard what you said, but why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Anyways, you have to attend this press conference. They're going to interview the two of you.

"Whatever…" Natsume said as he turned off his cell phone.

Ryu was inside a hotel for an important business meeting. While he was at the register, he hears two girls gossiping about Natsume.

"Did you know that Maya Hyuuga, Natsume's wife?" one girl asked

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"It's because there's this rumor that Natsume Hyuuga only made a set up for his son to make him believe that his mother's still alive."

"What do you mean?"

"The true Maya is really dead. He's just keeping it a secret about his current pretender."

"Then what's the name of the girl Natsume's paying?"

"Mikan Sakura. I heard she checked in this hotel and she was wet all over."

"What a brat! Just because she's the pretend-to-be wife of Natsume doesn't mean she has to check in hotels while being wet from the rain."

"The next thing you'll know is that she's going to write on the hotel wall with a black marker, saying "the great Mikan Sakura". She's such a snob."

"Oh yeah… isn't she the writer who writes novels?"

"Yeah… that's Mikan Sakura."

While hearing those words, Ryu was shocked. Natsume's career might hit the drain, and Mikan will be known for the wrong image. Ryu asked the lady in front of him, "What room is Mikan Sakura?"

The lady checked her record, but it happened to be that Mikan Sakura wasn't there.

"Could I please check the record book?" Ryu asked as the lady showed to him the record book. He only saw there "Hotaru Imai". He knew that Hotaru was Mikan's friend, so after he checked in, he went to that room.

Another knock was heard on Hotaru's door. Mikan looked at the door as Hotaru walked by and opened it.

"Good evening. I'm sorry to trouble you but my name is Yamada Ryu. May I please talk to Mikan Sakura?" Ryu said.

"Mikan" Hotaru called Mikan. Mikan walked to the door and saw Ryu.

"Ryu-kun," she said

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mikan, who is all dressed up, and Ryu went down to the café shop, where they can talk about the situation.

"What do you want to talk with me?" Mikan asked

"A lot actually. But I want to start with, why are you here?" Ryu replied

Mikan gave a deep sigh. "I quit."

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked as Mikan looked directly into him, "I quitted being Natsume's wife. That's what I mean."

Ryu carried a worried face. Mikan looked outside the window—it was still raining. As she watched the rain drop from the sky, she releases a teardrop from her eye. Ryu worried more than ever. He's not only worried for Mikan, but for Natsume too.

"This is bad." Ryu said. After Mikan heard this, she turned to Ryu and asked, "Why?"

"If the media hears about this, Natsume's career will hit rock bottom. And yours too."

"Why me?"

"People already heard about this scandal. Meaning, media has heard about this too. If this reaches the whole country, and if they confirm that this scandal is true, then your careers will hit rock bottom."

"I don't care about my career." Mikan said as she took a sip from her mocha cappuccino, "I care about Natsume's."

"I quitted my job there because I know someday, the media will find out about this. And if they do, Natsume's career and reputation will be ruined. Also, I don't want to let Youichi think that I'm his mother. I know that he'll find out about it soon and I don't want him to be tortured like this." Mikan said.

"There will be a press conference tomorrow. Natsume's going to attend it. Supposedly, you should be attending too. They're going to talk about your relationship. Are you willing to come?" Ryu asked.

"I can't… I'm going to America along with my friend Hotaru." Mikan replied

Ryu was surprised. "What? You can't just run away from your problems like that."

"I know. But I think that the best thing that I can do for Natsume and Youichi is to never bother them again. I think that the root cause of this problem is me. I don't want to be a burden to Natsume. But I don't want to be a masquerading mother to Youichi either. I want them to live peacefully starting now and I don't want to bother them."

"But Mikan, this problem won't go away on its own."

"Time will pass and they'll forget about the rumors."

"This isn't a rumor Mikan. We are trying to think of a solution to this problem." Ryu said as Mikan was concerned of everything.

"Even though I ran away from his house, I still miss him." Mikan thought.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The next day, it was time for Natsume to tell to the press about the real deal. He hesitated on whether he should tell the press the truth, or not. But he knew what to answer.

Questions bugged his mind. But the only answer that he thinks can answer that question was either Maya or Mikan. He still loved Maya though.

As he walked inside, cameras were flashing and reporters try to question him. Bodyguards blocked the people who were going too near Natsume. He held his head up high and gained confidence.

He walks right to the stage, and he went to the microphone. Then, it was announced; "you may now ask Natsume Hyuuga for your questions".

A reporter asked; "What's the truth about the rumors that you and Maya Hyuuga? Or should we say the writer who is none other than Mikan Sakura?"

Natsume took a deep breath. He clenched his fists and he thought of Mikan and their happy times.

"I don't know how to answer that, but here's the deal. There was this girl… whom I loved my whole life. She was really doubtful and clumsy, but she never forgets to smile. In every problem, she always thinks of never giving up, and seeing her confidence and love of what she does, I can say that despite all of her imperfections, I fell in love with her. She never thinks negatively in a person, and she finds hope in little things. She always finds the good thing about a situation, and never thinks of the bad side. I never knew that my past was so horrible, until she taught me the true meaning of happiness--being with her." Natsume said. "This is all I can say to you now. Until next time," and he walked out of the stage with that cold look.

As he passes by, cameras never forget to flash their flashes, and reporters never forget their cameramen and microphones.

Here's a report by one of the reporters in the scene:

"_It looks like Hyuuga Natsume is now in a scandalous event wherein he can't really tell his situation about Mikan Sakura, the__ famous writer. Rumors say that Hyuuga Natsume had a set up to trick his son into fooling him of having his real mother, Maya Hyuuga, who died during the explosion of the cruise ship they were shipping. The girl was none other than Mikan Sakura, the famous writer, who portrayed to be Hyuuga Youichi's mother. But behind all of these, his speech bothered everyone; who was he talking about? What was his reason? Why did he say a weird speech about this mysterious person? But is Hyuuga Natsume considered as a good or bad parent?"_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

When Natsume looked at his cell phone, he noticed that Youichi's birthday is coming up. He arrived at his house and saw Youichi lying on the floor.

"Youichi!" he shouted as Natsume went up to him to check if he was breathing. It seems he was shocked that his mother wasn't there, or maybe he heard the live news about his father since the TV was on.

"MIKAN!" he shouted. But he forgot that she was gone.

He called the emergency number and rushed Youichi to the hospital.

"Youichi," Natsume said as he held Youichi's hand.

"WAAH!" Mikan said as she was woken up from her siesta. "Why do I feel something bad has happened? Oh well, since I'm awake, I might as well watch TV."

"Mikan, shocking news!" Hotaru suddenly appeared.

"What?" Mikan asked with a curious tone.

"Youichi…"

Just hearing about Youichi made Mikan worried. "What about Youichi?"

"It seems that he had a stroke."

"What!?"

"It was just at the news. Go check it!"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

End notes:

Finally, I'm done! It's possible for children to have strokes… I heard. But correct me if I'm wrong. It's just because when I visited this place for mentally retarded people, there were some children who were alone because they had stroke. 

Anyways, here's the preview of the next chapter:

"Youichi, I'm so sorry."

"Mama…"

"Aren't you going to stop Mikan from going to America?"

"It's her decision so let her do it!"

"If you really love Mikan, you will stop her. Mikan loves you too!

END OF PREVIEW

Please review this chapter… And need I say more? I might update the next chapter a bit late. But please wait!! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Most of it is now drama. I think there are only about 3 or 4 chapters left… Oh well! Bye for now!

Keep Smiling,

Hana no Uta ;)


	18. Chapter 18: Hidden Behind Those Tears

Thanks to those who reviewed me from the previous chapter:

_Camille1998  
'-MiNi-RAi-'  
fire dragonheart  
XKasumiX  
Nina the Flame caster – thanks for the support! Ganbatte yo!  
yamaharuka  
Irumi Kanzaki  
uke-sensai  
Michiru Ichigo  
thundra18  
dominiqueanne  
UnreadableMe  
arveegomez – thanks for the confirmation and I'm happy to hear that your friends enjoy this fanfic…  
Wishing You Knew – I hope it's not too late for me to update!  
FallenRaindrops  
xXiceyfireXx  
xXx Simple Silent xXx  
x|| KUROI TSUBASA ||x – I'm too lazy to beta… forgive this lazy writer :)  
AYUMU10  
kbrand  
bloodyraven.13  
eileene  
XxblackwingsxX  
lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl  
Luna Harmony  
khatzie  
babyblossom91  
natsumeheartmikan  
TheRedSin – thanks for being my fan… :)_

MM: Hey guys! Another message from Hana no Uta. Well, as you know, Youichi's Birthday Present (this story) is about to end and as my first FanFiction, I'm very happy that I'll be accomplishing this story. :) Anyways, I'll be posting the very first chapter of my new story, From Anime to Anime really soon... maybe after Chapter 19 has posted... or maybe sooner. Anyways, just keep your eyes on Gakuen Alice FanFiction Archive for From Anime to Anime, or check out my profile for its summary. :)

But don't worry guys… this story is dedicated to my reviewers who reviewed me in this story. And by reviewer, I mean including you! I just thought that I have a lot of reviewers and I don't know how to thank you so here's my story and I dedicate it to you. :)

_**Chapter XVIII – Hidden Behind Those Tears**_

A shocked Natsume was found, kneeling on the rug while holding his unconscious son. He was terrified to see him so cold, yet still breathing. The television was on, so it's no wonder how he ended up like this.

He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket, and quickly dialed the emergency number. He had to save his son.

The ambulance arrived as soon as possible and took the little boy and put him on a stretcher. They delivered him to the ambulance, and Natsume followed them. He held his son's hand… it was freezing, and that made him more nervous than ever.

After they've boarded the ambulance, Natsume felt like dying. He had a flashback of his wife Maya, who was once killed in a fire. No… he can't loose Youichi. He may have lost Maya, but never Youichi.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After her long slumber, Mikan woke up at the moment Youichi was rushed to the hospital. Mikan was unaware of the situation yet. She slouched at the couch and turned on the TV. Still, she wasn't aware… until Hotaru ran towards her, panting.

"Hotaru, what's wrong?" Mikan asked with a curious face.

"Your boyfriend's on the phone." Hotaru replied while holding her cellphone and handing it to Mikan.

Mikan grabbed it, "Hello" she said

"Mikan, bad news," she recognized that voice… it was none other than Ryu. "Youichi… he… had a stroke."

She displayed a terrified face from the moment she heard Ryu's words. "What" she murmured.

"He's now at Endo hospital. He's now unconscious." Ryu cried out.

"Oh my god…" Mikan said as she turned her phone off, grabbed her coat and bag, and went to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Hotaru asked, but Mikan didn't respond to her words. She knew what she had to do, even if it defies the rules.

She went outside the hotel, got a taxi, and drove all the way to Endo hospital. She wanted to see Youichi… there's no doubt about it.

It started to rain when she arrived at the hospital. Her brown skirt got wet along with her long sleeved yellow shirt.

"Oh shoot, I forgot to bring an umbrella." Mikan said as she rushed going inside, and reach the counter. "What room is Hyuuga Youichi?"

The nurse looked in the record book, and then replied, "I'm sorry ma'am, but no one could see Hyuuga Youichi."

"Please," Mikan said, "I'm his mother."

The nurse looked at Mikan. "You're not really his mother. You're just faking. You're not really Maya Hyuuga, but why do you want to see Youichi?"

"Because… even though Youichi isn't my biological son, he's still my son… in my heart." Mikan replied. "I've been really close to him that I sometimes forget what my real job is. If I don't have the right to see him, I'd rather be with the devil than to not see Youichi."

Mikan's words touched the nurse. It somehow, made her awful about Mikan's situation. "Your situation is hard, yet you want to see him no matter what." Silence was there for a while, and then she told her, "Room 618. Hurry up!"

Mikan's face lightened up and she smiled. "Thank you very much!" she said as she bowed her head, and took the elevator.

Arriving at the 6th floor, Mikan ran to Room 18, where Youichi is. While running down the corridor, she saw Natsume at the hall in front of Youichi's room. She hid from him, since she doesn't want to be in trouble. Luckily, Natsume left to get coffee and go to the restroom, so she ran going inside Youichi's room.

She opened the door in silence, and saw a sleeping Youichi, tucked in bed with dextrose beside him. Mikan was shocked to see Youichi, looking cold and unhappy.

She entered the room in silence, and shut the door quietly. Mikan sat down at the chair near Youichi, and held his hand tightly like a mother would. Suddenly, teardrops began running down her face.

"Youichi…" she uttered as she tries her best not to cry, but she kept on weeping. "Honto, gomen ne."

Natsume came back afterwards. He was about to open the door, until he heard someone mourning. He wanted to see who it was, but he recognized that person when he heard her say some words. He began to listen:

"I know I'm not related to you… but you became a part of me." Mikan said as she continues to cry. "I wanted to tell you for a long time that I'm not your real mother, but time passes by so quickly that I wasn't able to tell you because I was afraid that I might hurt your feelings. And now, it hurts me even more when I'm leaving you. But I'm sure Natsume will take care of you. Your father is a great parent, but you don't know that. Even though his lie may fool you, it was for your own happiness. Truthfully, I haven't been really happy until I met you and Natsume. My heart is overflowing with joy whenever I'm with you.

"I try not to be a burden, but I know that I'm in pain too. I wish that those days we've been through together will always be in your heart. And someday, if we see each other, please don't refer to me as your mother or an imposter, but refer to me as Mikan, the girl who loved you even for a short while.

"Yet, I'm so sorry for the trouble I've caused you. If it wasn't my want for money, you wouldn't be put into this situation. But I don't regret those days we've been together. I want to hold your hand forever, hoping that we can journey this world together, not as strangers, but as mother and son."

As she cried and cried, Youichi begins to gain consciousness. He saw Mikan, crying while holding his hand so tight. Since he had a stroke, he can't speak.

But… "M-m-mo-mo-th-the-ther." Youichi uttered. Mikan's looked at Youichi, and realized he woke up.

"Youichi," she said. A smile grew on her face. "Good…" she said as she continues to cry while she was holding his hand.

After a few minutes, Mikan went out of the hospital room, leaving Youichi on his own. When she was outside, she saw Natsume, sitting on the bench near Youichi's room, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. She was discovered, and she didn't know what to say.

They looked at each others' eyes. They had a slight connection since the eyes were the pathways to the soul.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mikan took her clothes; put them inside her luggage in preparation for her flight for America. She was tired of packing, since she had a lot of clothes. She turned off her laptop and put it inside her laptop case. She breathed out like she held her breath for a long time. Hotaru came beside her. "Are you sure of this decision, Mikan?"

Mikan froze that moment. She's still hesitating on whether she should leave for America, or stay in Japan. Anyways, she doesn't have a reason to stay in Japan anymore. No one's there to take care of her. Hikari traveled to France 3 days before Mikan's departure, and Anna and Nonoko were too careless to take care of Mikan. Mikan can come back for Tsubasa's tombstone, but she has nothing to do in Japan anymore.

On Natsume's case, he couldn't forget that day when Mikan and he talked.

_Flashback:_

"Why are you here?" Natsume asked, facing the wall in front of him while taking a sip of his warm coffee.

"I heard Youichi's sick so I came here to visit." Mikan replied

Natsume stood up and looked at Mikan. "I don't know who you are. You don't have any right to visit Youichi because you're not related to him in any way. Don't even use your excuse as Maya. Everyone knows who you are and you should know that you're Mikan, the writer. Not Maya, the wife of Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume said as he walked to Youichi's room.

"Natsume," she caught his attention, "I'm leaving for America in 3 days."

Natsume was shocked, yet he can't show to Mikan that he's terrified. "So… what should I do about it?"

"…and I'm never coming back. Even if I need to visit Tsubasa, I've realized that he's just living in my memories, and I can't bring him back to life. But I'm going to America because I don't have anything to do here in Japan."

Natsume gave a smirk. "Do you think that I'll stop you in the airport and tell you to not go, just like your other stories?" Natsume laughed afterwards, "Don't make me laugh. Because I never loved you… and I'll never will. You don't mean anything to me and I'm nothing to you. So get out of my sight."

Mikan was shocked to hear those words. Tears were overflowing in her eyes. She looked at Natsume with a terrified face, and said, "Just as you said---I don't mean anything to you, and you mean nothing to me. If that's what you think, can solve the problem, let it be. I don't need you anyway.

"…but Natsume, I just want to let you know that during that time when I was working with Youichi; during that time when you and I spent each time together, I fell in love with you." Mikan walked away afterwards, "You were just too ignorant to notice it." Then, she left without saying another word.

Natsume watched her heading to the elevator. He also saw a teardrop flowing on Mikan's cheek. His eyes widened---he thought that he was too cruel to say those words to Mikan. But it seemed like he didn't regret saying it. Yet, why does it feel like heartache to him? Why does he feel so bad about it?

_End of Flashback_

Natsume feels so frustrated. He has a lot of problems clouding his mind. But he can't find any answers to it.

He was grieving, alright. With his career in the toilet, his son having a stroke---he can't take it anymore. Fortunately, there was someone in the hallway; his shadow was seen since it was really bright. Natsume noticed this, and looked at his left; it was none other than Ryu.

Ryu sat down near Natsume. He wanted to have a talk with him.

"So… how's life now?" Ryu asked, opening his can of beer while handing a can to Natsume.

Natsume accepted the beer. "You're the smart one. I guess you can tell it just by looking at my face." Natsume said as he takes a sip from his can of beer.

"Not only with your face. Also with the tone of your voice," Ryu replied as he takes a sip of his beer.

"I feel so confused. I've never opened up to a person before. And if I tell you, I might feel better." Natsume answered as he looks at Ryu. "It's like… you're the only friend whom I can trust."

"Then as a friend, let me give you some advice." Ryu continues, "Why can't you be more honest with yourself?"

Natsume widened his eyes. Ryu continues to give him a lecture. "If you solved the problem clouding your heart, you can solve the problem clouding your thoughts."

Natsume gave a short laugh. "You're really smart, Ryu."

Ryu gave a laugh. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to let _her_ slip away just like what happened to _her_?"

Natsume gave a sneer. "Like I'd follow that idiot."

"You never changed Natsume…"

Still, he hesitated on whether he should go to the Airport already. But as Ryu said, _"If you solved the problem clouding your heart, you can solve the problem clouding your thoughts."_ Natsume felt something.

"Are you seriously going to let her go?" Natsume faced Ryu. "True love is never too late."

Ryu smiled afterwards. Then, in a blink of an eye, Natsume ran going to the stairs and went outside to get a taxi… and go to the airport.

Ryu chuckled. "It's true that a girl can change a guy's heart. But I never expected that Mikan can change the once cold hearted guy Natsume to an open-minded, gentle man. She's no ordinary girl… she's the absolute girl."

While waiting for her plane, Mikan got a snack from the snack bar. She got some Nara Pickles. Then, she gave a chuckle. "An unforgettable kiss from him; just because of Nara Pickles. Blame the Nara Pickles for containing alcohol."

Her face lighted up for a moment, but then, it made her heart ache whenever she thinks about Natsume.

She ate it along the way, and sat down near Hotaru.

"What are you eating?" Hotaru asked, with arms crossed

"Nara Pickles. You want some?" Mikan asked.

"I don't eat alcohol. And I'm not the type of girl who wants to get drunk."

"Fine," Mikan continues to chow down her snack.

On the other hand, Natsume already arrived in the airport. Problem is that the airplane has arrived.

"_For those who're heading to Boston, please prepare because your plane has landed." _

"I guess this is it." Mikan said as she gets her laptop and suitcase, and left the Nara Pickles at her place. Mikan and Hotaru fell in line too.

Natsume took a look at the board; he saw "BOSTON: BOARDING". He panicked at that time, and then ran in search of Mikan.

Security guards tried to block him, but he didn't care. He continued to run. He was inspired by Mikan… he was able to change because of her. And the truth is that… he loves her too.

_To be continued…_

Guys… I'm going to stop this for a while. Sorry for the long update though… Please review!

And this is the preview of the next chapter:

"Mikan, please don't go."

"I thought that we don't have anything to do with each other? And plus, you're just nothing but---."

"I just want to say that you were the one who made me happy in times of loneliness. You were the one who made my life meaningful… and you're the one whom I'm destined to be with."

-----And because I love you guys, I'll add another preview-----

"Mikan Sakura, I don't want to lose you again… but will you… marry me?"

End of Preview…

Kind of exciting, eh? Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. There are only 2 or 3 remaining chapters left so… I just want to say THANK YOU!

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!

_Keep Smiling,_

_Hana no Uta :P_


	19. Chapter 19: I Love You 100 Assured

_Thanks to those who reviewed me from the previous chapter:_

_kbrand  
pLumBloSsoM07  
fire drangonheart  
milkylane18 - thanks for adding me in CR! Yeah, I'm Filipino and Japanese  
Naka-Miharu-Mura  
dominiqueanne  
Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl  
thundra18  
Wishing You Knew  
coolkid123  
XKasumiX  
camileT.T  
yuz  
zZShiroNekoKawaiiZz  
candyxgirl  
nina the flame caster -- iiyo! Arigatou!  
Luna Rei Harmony  
UnreadableMe  
naughty_hazel - thanks for the comment! and I'm from Metro Manila  
07  
'-MiNi-RAi-'  
Michiru Ichigo  
xSapphirexRosesxFanx  
black sapfire  
uke-sensai  
youare-who-youare  
kikyorules10  
eileene  
mizusuwings124 -- sorry sa late update... hehe!  
Fan  
RiiKo-Chan - nee-chan!!!  
arveegomez  
iMmOrTaLoVe  
Irumi Kanzaki  
yamaharuka  
__TheRedSin  
bloodyraven.13  
simplicity's control  
CrazyMimi  
AmeccaCristal_Lelouch  
aNiMe pRiNcEsS24_

MM: Chikoku no apudeichi gomen! (Sorry for the late update). I was busy having fun during Christmas... anyways, how were your Christmases? Was it fun??? This might be the last update of my story, "Youichi's Birthday Present". Thanks for your support and I love you all!

I want to give my deepest thanks to those who reviewed me from the 1st chapter up to now non-stop. I really appreciate your time giving me a review, telling me to never give up and update this story. I'm really touched... :'-( But whatever happens, I must finish this story! I'll do my best! But something weird happened... I didn't finish this story yet the stock market blew off!

Oh yeah! I already submitted the 1st Chapter of my story, "**Twist of Fate**". I'll tell you the summary at the end of the chapter

**_Chapter XIX - I Love You 100% Assured!_**

_"Those who are boarding for Boston, please board right now. I repeat. Those who are boarding for Boston, please board now." _the PA announced as everyone stood up, carried their bags and formed a straight line.

Mikan was still miserable. Along with her was Hotaru, her best friend. Mikan didn't hear the PA announcement, so Hotaru pulled out her bullhorn and said, "Are you still going or not?"

Mikan was surprised, she rubbed her ears. "What was that all about!?" she exclaimed

"Is this your final decision? Boarding for Boston?" Hotaru asked

"Of course. Are you doubting that I won't tag along with you? And besides, writing is now a side-job. I can write anytime I want. I'm into business right now."

"Is that so?" Hotaru asked with a cunning smile

"What's with the evil smile? You're creeping me out..." Mikan replied with a curious look in her eyes.

"Anyway, shall we go right now?" Hotaru asked, reaching out her hand to Mikan. Mikan looked back to see if _someone _must've arrived. Then, Hotaru gave a sigh. "Mikan, he's not going to show up. Even though he's here, he won't make it on time."

Then, Mikan sighed. "Maybe you're right. I'm just so naive. I know the fact that he doesn't love me, yet why does my heart tell me that he's somewhere out there?"

"Mikan, if you're going to board, board right now. The plane isn't going to wait for you." Hotaru told her as she frowned. Then, stood up and said, "You're right Hotaru! Who needs a guy anyway?"

And when she thought that she has ended both of their ties, he appeared.

"...who needs a guy anyway!?" she exclaimed as he walked towards her while listening to every word she utters. "I mean, I'm so happy that _that _Natsume Hyuuga is out of my life! I mean, he's a pain in the neck. Making you clean stuff, ensuring it's 100% neat, wash his clothes everyday, complains the food I serve to him--pretending to be a housewife is really hard! Next time I'm being offered to a job, I have to make sure that no person like Natsume Hyuuga will torture me like this! And his abnormalities? Sheesh! He makes me sleep in the bathroom, he almost drowned me to death and make me cry for centuries! I mean... why the hell was Natsume Hyuuga born into this world!? Royal jerk, ruthless moron, the rock of my life--how come they're all related to Natsume Hyuuga!?"

When Hotaru noticed Natsume, she tried making expressions to make Mikan stop. Mikan didn't understand it, so she said, "What are you doing this time Hotaru?" then, Hotaru pulls out her eye glasses and wears a cold face. "Natsume Hyuuga?" she asked.

Hotaru nodded. Then, she pointed at Mikan's back. Mikan was surprised. "Hotaru, what the hell are you talking about? Natsume Hyuuga is behind me, listening to every word I say?" Hotaru nodded as her answer. "Oh please! If he was here then he should've answered all of my questions." and when she turned back, she saw Natsume.

"Natsume..." she froze, "hi! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Actually I came back here to tell you something important until I listened to your beautiful speech about me." he replied while she let out a guilt laugh.

"What were you trying to say to me? Why the hell are you here!? I thought that we shouldn't talk to each other right now!?" Mikan panicked as Natsume tried to calm her down by holding her shoulders.

She slapped his hand. "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Uhm... nothing. I just happen to go to Boston too."

"And Youichi?"

"He's under the care of my grandparents."

"You mean..." Mikan imagined her grandparents-in-law with Youichi. "Impossible!"

"What?"

"Nothing... It's just that... What's your main reason for coming here?" Mikan asked.

Then, Natsume let out a smile. "I just want to let you know that I'm sorry about the things that I've done wrong to you. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings and your determination to try your very best to not fall for me. The reason why I said those things about you was... because... I don't want to hurt you.

"Whenever I think of you I remember Maya and how she died at the cruise ship that night. And I'm afraid that if I let you inside my heart, I might not be able to protect you. The truth is, I'm scared to love you. I just can't take it whenever I see you getting hurt because I try my best to not make you fall in love for me. I wanted to protect you through this way.

"But then, I realized something. I was afraid my whole life. I don't care what other people say about me and you. I don't care if they say that we're not the ideal couple or anything. The only thing I care about is you... being with me, staying in my arms. I loved watching you and Youichi play together, when you work so hard that you're irritated and then scold me... You always find the bright side behind me that no other woman has ever figured out inside of me. You find hope in darkness and I love how your eyes sparkle and your cheeks get red.

"The truth is, Mikan Sakura, I love you." he finally said it. "And I want to marry you and I love you Mikan Sakura. I definitely love you!"

She gave a smile, and started to blurt out her tears. "Idiot," she said as she punched Natsume on the chest, "You shouldn't have made me suffer that way! Love is all about sacrifices, and I'm ready to sacrifice anything for you. And Natsume, I love you too."

He smiled as he pulled out a small box, knelt down and open the box. "Will you--."

'YES!!!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around Natsume. She was so happy that time.

Hotaru took the time to appreciate the two. Even all the passengers look at the couple with a happy face. They didn't care about the time passing and the airplane leaving.

It was so nice seeing the couple together again.

* * *

Children's noises were heard in Natsume's garden. Balloons were standing on grasses and a long table filled with food was also there. Mikan, at that time, was wearing a blue dress, encouraging children to go and sing "Happy Birthday Youichi".

"Mikan-chan!" Natsume called as he ran towards Mikan. Mikan kissed his cheek and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You forgot... we also need you." Natsume replied. Then, Natsume's parents approached them.

"Mikan, is that you?" Natsume's mother asked. Mikan nodded her head and smiled.

"She's grown to a beautiful lady." Natsume's father complemented.

"I gave your little Youichi a lot of presents! It's good to hear that Youichi can talk now and is in good condition." Her mother said

"Because this mother of two is the best!" Natsume replied.

"Mother of 2? Mikan, are you..."

"Yes, I am." Mikan replied with a smile. Her parents-in-law were happy to hear about it.

"And I'm going to be an aunt!" Hikari with Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru were there!

"Everyone! I have good news! Natsume, your movie was a hit! YOU FINALLY MADE YOUR COMEBACK!" Ryu tagged along with Luna.

"Congratulations everyone!" Luna said

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's help Youichi blow his cake!" Mikan said as everyone followed and sang Youichi his birthday song.

_Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Youichi  
Happy Birthday to You_

"Blow the cake Youichi!" Mikan said as Youichi blowed the cake. Mikan and Natsume watched him blow it, and a picture was taken of it. It was a memory that shall live on... forever.

THE END

* * *

Well, that's it everyone! Was it too short? Sorry but I might update this once more. But I won't be making any sequels. I REPEAT I won't be making any sequels.

As I mentioned earlier, I was able to upload my latest story, "Twist of Fate". It's in my profile so go and read it. Well, here's a summary of it:

_How would you feel if 2 strangers from 2 different worlds collide... in a hot bed?_

"There's this masquerade party that I attended and I was so drunk that I wasn't able to realize that I had a one night stand with a guy I danced with!"

"I thought she was my girlfriend but she happened to be someone whom I don't know!"

"Actually, the reason why I hate him so badly..."

_What will you do if something happened afterwards?_

"Natsume, I think I'm pregnant."

"What!?"

_...and were forced to tie the knot_

"I know you don't love me, but here's hoping that the baby will be born in this world nicely!"

"I can't believe that you're actually pregnant!"

_And the least expected situation is about to happen..._

"Natsume, I'm back..."

"Luna!?"

"I think I love Natsume. The problem is that I can't love him since he loves someone else."

_What will happen to these 2 different people when a small cell evolved and they're responsible for it? What will they do when she's around right now? And what has fate planned that made this into a love... SQUARE???_

_Find out when you read... _**"Twist of Fate"**. Of course by me, Hana no Uta.

Please review this last chapter! ^_^ Thanks guys and Happy New Year!

See you in "Natsume's Painting" (which I shall upload from now on. And then, Twist of Fate).

GOODBYE FOR NOW!


End file.
